Love at Last Sight
by jisusa-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a sorceress that aims something no sorcerer wants: love. She is then transported to a world where no magic and sorcery exists and there, she meets two persons that changed her life - her best friend and her worst nightmare...
1. Go Forth The Other World

**PROLOGUE:**

As a sorcerer, one was determined to succeed anything he wanted: money, fame, even power. Because of their abilities, they can possess even the greatest of riches. But…_she_ was different. The last sorcerer born in earth was different from the others. The youngest of the sorcerers was named after a beautiful flower and had qualities that could never be suspected as a real sorceress. Haruno Sakura. Pink hair, emerald eyes, perfectly shaped lips with fair and smooth skin. Almost as perfect as a goddess. What makes her different wasn't her physical appearance but the way she uses her powers. She never does! Every sorcerer in the land kept encouraging her to use it or even just a try, but Sakura kept refusing. Because she wanted to be something else… normal. An ordinary human being was what she wanted all her life. With one specific reason… she wanted to love with nothing to use. She wanted to love normally. She wanted to _be_ loved…

Problem is, she can't become human. A sorcerer can do anything to himself except turn into a normal and powerless person. This is the reason why Sakura isn't used to use her powers. But in one moment in her life, she did… for something worthwhile.

**CHAPTER 1: GO FORTH THE OTHER WORLD!**

It was a sweaty night as Sakura woke up. She was panting, sweating like she'd been running for hours.

_Was that…a nightmare?_ She thought.

She slowly sat up and wiped the sweat out of her forehead.

_No, that wasn't a nightmare. More like…a sign._

Then, she heard a knock. "Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Sakura, wake up. You have to go somewhere, remember?"

_That's right. I told mom my decision yesterday. Eheh, she remembered._

Sakura stood up and took her clothes in the closet. She took a bath and dressed _normal_ clothes for _normal _people (usually, sorcerers wear strange clothes like they're from another world). She went out of the room and saw her mother still waiting.

"Come on. You can't do _it_ with an empty stomach, nee~?" Mrs. Haruno said.

"Thanks, mom."

As they walked into the dining area, Sakura saw her father reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, dad." She sat down. "I didn't know you read the newspaper? Especially from normal people."

"Well, I have to know what happens around your life, dear. Or else, you might get into trouble that I don't know!" Mr. Haruno replied while folding the newspaper.

Sakura just laughed and ate with her parents. It had always been like this. Even though Sakura's parents use their powers and Sakura doesn't didn't make them hate her. They were actually impressed with her decision. So they still accepted her.

"By the way, aren't you going to use your powers today?" her father asked.

Sakura paused for a while and slightly blushed.

"Y-yes, father."

"And I'm going to help her!" Sakura's mother added.

"I'm proud of you, Sakura. Finally, you can experience how to be a sorceress for once." Her father said proudly.

After talking and eating, Sakura stood up following her mother. She waved goodbye to her father knowing she'll be gone for quite a while. Her father said to her "good luck!" praises. After she got out of the house with her mother, her mom waved her hand and sparkles came out. As she said a short spell, they quickly transported into a field with no one to look.

"Perfect." They both said.

"Well then, Sakura. Did you memorize the spell I gave you last night?"

"Yes."

"Now that you have, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on the place where you want to go." and Sakura did.

She put her hands in front of her like other sorcerers do. As the wind passed by, Sakura's mom was looking at her…smiling. She was confident about her daughter. Sakura was the smartest on her class, after all, so she knew that she could be the smartest of all sorcerers.

"With a sorcerer's hand,

Transport me to where I wish.

Magic of my hands, vision in my eyes,

Grant this spell from the words of my lips!"

Sakura said the words that rhymed and light came out from her hands.

"M-mom! What's happening?!"

"That's fine, honey! You did it! Now don't worry, your father and I will be waiting for your return."

"Mom,"

"Go on, my dear."

As Sakura slowly vanished into thin air, her mother waved goodbye.

_Farewell, mom._


	2. A New World, A New Friend

**CHAPTER 2: A NEW HOME, A NEW FRIEND.**

"_Mom!"_

"_Go on, my dear."_

Mom…

As she opened her eyes, Sakura found herself lying in a similar grass field she was standing a few minutes before.

"Is…is this really a new world?" she asked herself.

She stood up and looked at her surroundings.

"Did I really do it?"

A smile was slowly forming at her face. She looked at the scenery behind her and saw buildings afar.

"I…I really did it." She happily said. "I did it! I did it! I REALLY DID IT!!"

Sakura shouted out of happiness. "WOOHOO-!" she quickly covered her mouth. After looking again, she silently laughed.

_I guess I better find a place to stay._

She started walking at the direction of the city she saw. Meanwhile, in the busy road she was walking, cars and taxis filled the city. People everywhere were walking busily holding suitcases. It's like a same New York…

Wow, I never thought of a world like this. It's kind of a big and-

"Oof!" Sakura bumped on someone she didn't see.

"Hey, watch where you're go-"

As Sakura looked at the person, she identified that it was a boy. He looked at the same age of Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I'm stepping. I'm really sorry." Sakura bowed her head.

"Oh no, it's all right!" the blonde boy said.

"Really? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, no. It's fine, really. I wouldn't want a cute girl begging for forgiveness in front of me." He was smiling, a really big smile.

"Th-thank you, sir." Sakura was blushing from what she heard.

"By the way, the name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Sakura. My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

"Oh no, no! Just call me Naruto." He was shoving his hands. "Sakura, huh?"

"Yes, it is."

"Can I call you…Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, a little blushy.

"Yes…Naruto."

"Eheheheh!" Naruto laughed.

"No one has ever called me that." Sakura said.

"Really? I don't see why not. You really are cute." Naruto answered.

"Eheh, thanks!" Sakura was a little blushing.

From that point, Sakura met a new person from this new world. Naruto Uzumaki. As they walked at the busy city, Naruto told Sakura stories while she just laughed at some parts. After a while of walking, Sakura remembered her first problem.

"Umm, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are there any hotels, cottages or any place here that I can afford to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, there are. Why?"

"Well, I, umm, actually don't have a house here or a place to stay. I, kinda, just arrived a while ago in this city." Sakura answered honestly.

"Any family members?"

Sakura just shook her head. Naruto was a little surprised.

"I know it's a little shocking, but I really need a place to live for a while." Sakura continued.

"Well, I live in an apartment. Is that alright?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, that's fine. It's very all right! Thank you so much." Sakura said happily.

She finally solved her first problem. Now, one more to go: what school to enroll? After walking and walking, they finally arrived in a three-story building.

"Here it is. This is where I live." Naruto was showing the building.

They went at the entrance then to the owner's house. They talked to the owner, which Naruto knows very well, and everything went well. Yes, there was a vacant…

"And here are the keys at your apartment and," the owner gave the Sakura's apartment's keys. "Welcome to your new home. You'll love it here."

"Thank you very much."

"Just remember to come here every noon to work, okay? That's the only way you can afford this, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Then Sakura went outside of the room, still with Naruto. As they upstairs, she looked at the keys and saw the room number. 2C.

"Hey, your room is 2C?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"My rooms 2B! Isn't that great? We're gonna be neighbors!"

"Y-yes, it is." Sakura just smiled.

When they arrived at the door, Sakura opened it. And there, she saw the inside of the room. She went inside, outside was Naruto was looking.

"Anymore requests, my princess?" Naruto asked.

"Eheheh, y-yes I do. But please don't call me 'princess'."

"Eheh, well, you are kinda cute…Anyways, what else do you want?" Naruto was blushing again, and so was Sakura.

"Th-thanks. I, umm, really want to continue my studies so…"

"You want to enroll into a new school?" Naruto finished.

"Yes of course, there are! Konoha Academy, my school."

"Oh, well…" Sakura was still making a decision. Usually her parents are the one deciding which school she studies, but now they're not here, it's up to her to decide.

"You wanna enroll?" Naruto wondered.

"Can I do it…tomorrow?"

"Of course! Tomorrow then?"

"Yes…tomorrow. I'm really tired now." Sakura sat down.

"Tomorrow?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes, Naruto. Tomorrow. Okay now?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Well, see you tomorrow!" Naruto waved goodbye.

"Goodnight~!" Sakura waved back. She really didn't notice it was night already.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered while closing the door.

As Sakura's day, she changed on her nightgown and tried to clean a little bit of her room. After that, she lied down and looked at the ceiling with her hand on her forehead.

_What a day. Eheh, thanks to Naruto, I managed to find my primary objectives._

She then closed her eyes and let her drowsiness take over. _Darkness._

_Will I see that dream again now that I live at a different world? _Sigh._ I hope not. But…at least. Tomorrow I'll become another student. Konoha Academy, huh? Hmm… maybe it won't be bad._ She thought.

Then, she curled like a ball and totally slept lightly like a baby.

_Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad. And also…Naruto._ And her night started.


	3. New Enrollee

**CHAPTER 3: NEW ENROLLEE**

"Tok! Tok!" Two knocks were heard in an apartment. Then, a soft voice came after. A girl's voice. Her voice.

"Naruto? Are you awake?"

No answer. She knocked twice again. Then, he was finally waking slowly from his sleep. Sakura heard muffled words inside his room.

"N-Naruto?"

Suddenly, the door opened with Sakura finding a drowsy and sleepy blonde inside.

"Sa…ku…ra…chan?"

"Naruto? Are, are you alright?" Sakura tried to wake him up.

"Mmmm…" Naruto mumbled.

I'll take that as a 'no'

Sakura put her hands on his shoulders and arms and tried to carry him back to his bed. When she did, she observed his sleep. Then suddenly, a flash of her memory came to her mind.

"_Hey, this was my…dream."_

_Sakura saw herself, sitting in a bed like the way she was now. Except, the boy wasn't blonde. His hair was black. And the both of them were wearing nightclothes. Sakura saw herself smiling, touching the boy's hair. Sleeping so soundly…but she couldn't see the face. And what surprised her was, the Sakura in her dream leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead saying, "I'm glad I met you, but…"_

"Sakura-chan?"

"Huh? Wha-?" Sakura didn't see that Naruto had woken up. Naruto, on the other hand, saw the whole thing. Sakura was staring out of nothingness.

"Sakura-chan. You were spacing out. Did something happen?" Naruto sat up, looking at her.

"Oh, i-it's nothing." Sakura said while wiping her face. "You finally woke up, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know you wake up this early."

"Sorry. Early riser." Pointing to herself.

"No, it's alright. Besides, I was about to wake up when you suddenly knocked." Naruto said.

Eheheheh, right…Sakura thought.

"Well, aren't you going to change?" Sakura reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding. Just wait for me, alright?" Naruto jumped out of the bed and went straight for the bathroom.

"I'll just be waiting outside…" Sakura said. But Naruto was already inside.

_Hmm, that Naruto. He's such a silly guy._

Sakura stood up and closed the door as she went outside. After half an hour, Naruto finally came out and walked with Sakura out of the building. They waved at the owner when they saw her. As they walked again, Naruto did all the talking. What Sakura just did was laugh and compliment. After a few minutes, they arrived at a school similar from Sakura's old school. No student came in and out. Just a few varsities that needed some practice, a few teachers holding folders and books and some matured-minded students that were planning to go the library. But Naruto and Sakura weren't there to do any of the stuff mentioned. Sakura was there to enroll and Naruto was there to accompany her. While they approached the entrance, Naruto waved at some familiar faces. Sakura was kinda jealous. Then, as they went inside, they located the principal's office. They opened the door and a different person welcomed them inside. The secretary. When she (the secretary) heard the door open, she glanced up and saw a familiar student and an unknown one.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You don't usually go here in weekends." Shizune said.

"Oh, umm, actually I'm not the one who has some business here." Naruto said while approaching her. "She is." he pointed at Sakura, holding her bio-data.

"Good morning, ma'am." Sakura bowed.

"Good morning… What's her business?"

"I'm here to enroll, ma'am. A new student." Sakura answered.

"Hmm…" Shizune thought of talking to the principal about this but she knew she was very, _very,_ busy today. She knew that the principal would just shout at her, again.

"Alone." Shizune said.

"EH?!" Naruto whined. "But Sakura-chan can't do it alone! She's just a new student and a new resident…she can't!"

"No, Naruto. It's alright. I can handle it. Besides, I've been in a millions of school, I'm sure this'll be similar." Sakura patted Naruto.

"But, Sakura-chan…"

"You heard her, Naruto. She can handle it." Shizune reminded him.

"Don't worry, just for me outside. Okay?" Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto had a worried face looking at Sakura. He wanted her to be safe, after all. And that doesn't mean the principal's a monster, okay? The principal's just…_like_ a monster. After a while of convincing Naruto, Sakura finally won the "convincing-him-that-it's-alright" contest. She walked towards the principal's door with the aid of Shizune. Before she could enter, she looked at Naruto.

_It'll be fine, Naruto. I promise._

"Ma'am, there's someone looking for you. Well, actually she's just a-"

"BRING HER TO ME!!!" the principal shouted.

"Y-YES, MA'AM!" Shizune hurriedly brought Sakura inside and left her with a slam of a door.

_What's her problem? It's not like the principal's a mons-_ "!!!" Sakura had her eyes widened as she saw the principal. The so-called monster of the Konoha Academy. Principal Tsunade.

"What brings you here in my office!?" Tsunade said loudly.

"I-I, umm, want to, ah," Sakura was nervous of speaking to her. Tsunade was facing her back to Sakura.

"SPIT IT OUT!!"

"I would like to enroll in your school, ma'am!!" Sakura's eyes shut.

When Tsunade heard her request, she turned around and looked at Sakura. It's like she was examining her, looking for something. After that, she walked towards her that made Sakura flinch.

"Hmm…" Tsunade said.

"P-please, ma'am. I-I really don't want to stop my studies so…this is my bio-data and my card from my old school." Sakura handed out her papers with both hands, still eyes closed.

Tsunade didn't response, she didn't took the papers. Sakura was waiting for her to do it, but she didn't. And surprisingly, Tsunade put her hand in Sakura's head and said,

"Welcome to Konoha Academy, young one." Tsunade said while smiling.

"Eh?" Sakura said, confused. And so did Shizune and Naruto behind the door.

"You know, girl. I'm a kind of person that when I see someone, I know him or her has something to show. When I looked at you, I had a feeling you're different from the students."

Sakura just looked at her with confused eyes. Wondering if, did she really say that?

"Well, aren't you going to give me your requirements?" Tsunade said while pulling away.

"U-umm, y-yes." She gave the papers. Tsunade took it. "U-umm, Tsu-tsunade-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Wh-why did you…say those things? Did you really mean it?" Sakura looked at Tsunade.

"Why? Don't want a complement?" Tsunade asked while reading her papers.

"I-it's just that, I wanted to know if…wh-what did you think of me?" curiosity came to her.

"Hmm…well, I think you'll become a top student here. That's all. But I think you'll just become 2nd top."

"Why is that?"

"Well, there's a student who _always_ gets to the top. He never gets away from it. And no one ever challenged him in any fight, academic stuff and the like."

"He?" Sakura never heard a top student that's a boy. "Who?"

"Well, as a new student, you'll have to find that out yourself when you come here tomorrow…Here you go." Tsunade handed out the papers, still smiling.

"Th-thank you." Sakura said in reply.

"Haruno Sakura, huh?" Tsunade said while giving her the uniform. "That's a cherry blossom isn't it?"

"Y-yes it is." Sakura was slightly blushing.

"Well, then. I welcome you again and you'll be in 2A tomorrow. You can go now."

"Thank you very much." Sakura said while bowing.

Then Sakura went outside seeing Naruto and Shizune worried the same time glad that the principal accepted her. Naruto went by Sakura's side congratulating her. Shizune also was congratulating her and saying that she had never seen Tsunade that way, smiling and happy about a certain student. After that, Naruto and Sakura waved goodbye to Shizune and went outside. The both of them were still glad and smiling while walking. But then, Sakura didn't notice, and so did Naruto, that there was someone walking towards them that made Sakura bump into that person.

"Oof!"

"Hey, watch where you're going, will you?" it was a boy.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto held Sakura to stand up.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. I'm really, really sorry."

"Hn." The boy walked out until-

"HEY, SASUKE!!! COME BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted at him.

Sakura looked at the boy and then suddenly, the dream came back to her. As she stood there, she saw a boy _similar_ to the boy in her dreams. The raven head turned around and faced the both of them with an angry face.

"What do you want, dope?" the boy said.

"Apologize to Sakura-chan! NOW!!"

"N-Naruto." Sakura begged Naruto to stop.

Then the black guy walked away saying nothing.

"Teme!" Naruto growled.

Sakura just looked at the boy walking away. With confused eyes, different things went inside her head.

_Was that an illusion? Was I hallucinating? D-did he…it can't be. Could he be…? N-no. It's impossible… it's so impossible. But…my dream. His hair…_

"Sakura-chan. Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"That bastard."

"Wh-who was that, Naruto." They continued to walk.

"Uchiha Sasuke. The most stupid-est person and most irritating guy I want to punch. He thinks he's so cool, che!!"

"Why are you so mad at him?"

"He got so many fan girls, I bet they're just pretending. He's that top student, I don't even know why?! He's a bully, he fights the other top dogs. I wish he just challenge me so I can beat the hell outta him!"

"W-wait a minute. He's the top student?" Sakura said.

"Why'd you ask?"

"N-nothing…" Sakura looked away.

As the day moved, the two walked to the apartment again. Sakura went to the owner's business(like a fastfood chain) for work. She waved to Naruto and said that she'll be up after work.

"Good afternoon, Suzuki-san." Sakura wore the apron.

"Afternoon. Perfect timing, my dear. We're about to open. Just get ready for customers, including Naruto."

"He eats here?"

"Of course! His favorite here is my specialty: Ramen."

"O-oh, eheh. I guess, it might be delicious since it's your specialty."

Then the sunset came, and so did the customers. Sakura did well, at least. She did as a good waitress. Suzuki admired her and smiled with the effort she sees in her. After a while, Naruto arrived. He ordered Ramen, which Sakura gave quickly. Naruto talked to her a little, then waited for her to end her shift. When it did, Sakura removed her apron and thanked Suzuki. She waved goodbye and went outside with Naruto. Naruto complemented her again and again. Sakura laughed, as always. And when they arrived at each other's door, they waved goodbye and said goodnight.

"Good luck for tomorrow, Sakura-chan. See yah!"

"Thanks."

As Sakura went inside and closed the door, she leaned her back at the door. She put her other hand ('cause the other's holding the uniform inside the plastic) on her forehead thinking about the incident a while ago.

_Uchiha…Sasuke. Black hair. Top student. A fighter. And a…heartthrob? Wait…that's different! But…he can't be the one in my dream. There are a lot of boys that has black hair, but…_

Sakura walked towards the bed and left the uniform there. She took her clothes off and went inside the bathroom. As she turned the water on, she was still thinking about the possibilities. The boy in her dream might be a sign, and the boy might be that top student Uchiha. _Could he be?_ After the shower, she wore her nightgown and lied down in her bed. _Would I see it again tonight? Would I see _him_ again? Urgh!! Why am I a sorceress?_ Then she recalled her past…

"_I'm…a sorceress?"_

"_Yes, Sakura. It's in your blood! Your father and I are also sorcerers, so it's natural for our abilities to be transmitted on you. Well?"_

"…"

"_What do you think? Isn't that fantastic?"_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I said I don't want to be a sorcerer."_

"_Wh-why? Isn't that amazing?"_

"_I'm sorry mom. I really don't want to be one. It's just that…"_

"_What is you reason?"_

"_I want to be normal. I want to…normally _love_. I want to be loved normally! I don't want to use this power in loving someone. I want to know how to love the way humans do! I want to feel how humans love!!"_

"_I see…"_

"_Honey."_

_Then they smiled and hugged her. They told her that she can do anything but never forget where she came from. Becoming a sorcerer or not is her choice, but forgetting who she is. It is an exception. Because they loved her for what she is, for how she is and for what she decides…_

Then a tear fell from her eyes and she wiped it. _Mom…_ *sniff* _I'm sorry…I miss you…_ Then she curled into a ball again and she knew that she would see it again. She knew that she'd see the dream again. And she knew that she would wake up again, panting. But she didn't care…

_Maybe…this power isn't bad. Seeing signs…like _him_. No. It's still not certain, right? It may not be…may…not…be…him…_

_Uchiha…Sasuke…_and again, the night came over her. She slept and dreamt the same dream…


	4. A HeartStabbing Word

**CHAPTER 4: A HEART-STABBING WORD**

As the sun rose slowly from the mountains, one sorceress stepped inside Konoha Academy. She held tight on her bag and books on her chest as she knew she was about to face a new journey.

"Sorry, Naruto. But I wanted to see it alone." Sakura said to herself as she looked back.

Sakura noticed that there weren't a lot of students at that time. _I might be a little too early…_It wasn't like her old school where when she arrives, there are people greeting her already…her friends. But she decided not to cling too much from the past. Nothing could change her decision now.

As she walked passed the entrance hallway, she found a familiar person she just met yesterday.

"Tsunade-sama?" she said as she smiled.

"Huh? Oh, Sakura. You're kinda early, aren't you?" Tsunade stopped from walking and turned to face Sakura.

"Oh, well, umm, I really am…an early riser."

"Hmm, as suspected from you."

"Eh? What do you mean?" her smiled disappeared and replaced by a confused face.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday that I've already expected many from you? One of them is being a top student, remember?" Tsunade placed her hands on her waist.

"Oh, th-that's right. Eheh!" Sakura slightly blushed.

"Your classroom's straight ahead, 'kay? Now, go. People might think I'm slowly becoming good…"

"Ahah! Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama."

Then, Sakura continued to walk towards the direction Tsunade pointed. For the first time, in this new world at least, she finally felt accepted. She felt loved normally like she always wanted. What she always wished for, it was finally coming true. _To be loved and love towards one's heart's wish…_

"Eh…?"

And again, Sakura saw a familiar and heart-skipping face that makes her wonder every night. Her eyes were wide and she didn't know why she felt afraid and embarrassed. She clenched her hands hard on her things in front of her. For what she saw was something she'd never see in a normal and peaceful school…

"YOU BASTARD-- Keh!!"

"I don't care what you call me…huh?"

At that moment, Sakura met his eyes and it made her heart skip a beat.

"S-S…Sasuke…Uchiha…"

"You…"

Sakura couldn't react when she saw a boy, and Sasuke Uchiha himself, lifting a "bad boy" like himself up in the air. Holding his collar, Sasuke and the boy looked at Sakura with no expression.

Then suddenly, Sasuke turned back at the guy and punched him hard. Sakura closed her eyes shut. She heard a person fall. _It might be the guy…_She heard another sentence and footsteps running away from her. _Is it…over?_ Sakura had her hands on her ears and let her bag fall from her arms. She still didn't open her eyes when she couldn't hear anything anymore. Later, she heard footsteps again towards her. Her fear and heartbeat increased and started trembling. It came closer…and closer…it was almost…and then…

"Huh?"

The footsteps didn't stop but it didn't come to her either. Sakura opened her eyes and removed her hands on her head and looked forward. _Huh? Where…?_ She looked behind her and saw Sasuke walking away from her, hands on his pockets.

"W-wait!!" she shouted at him. And he stopped. He didn't look at her but Sakura was still trembling. "I…I'm sorry…about…y-yester-"

"What are you apologizing for?" he still didn't look.

"Eh?"

"It's just been a day and you've been an idiot, huh?" he looked through his shoulder. "You're useless!"

"…!"

Sasuke continued to walk away from her, leaving Sakura on the ground feeling nothing. Sakura didn't take her eyes off of him, but she wasn't afraid anymore. She was…hurt. Hurt by something she didn't know… She clenched her hands on her chest, still eyes wide.

_It hurts. My chest…it hurts!! Why?_

She almost fainted on the floor until the school bell rang. She was now calmed down and recovered from the unknown shock. She rubbed her forehead and stood. She took her bag and books and wrapped them around her arms again. But her face wasn't enthusiastic anymore…

--

"Sakura-chan!"

"Huh?"

Sakura was leaning on the wall near the door and was just waiting for class to begin.

"Oh, Naruto. Ohayou!" she still tried to smile.

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just waiting for class to start so I can go inside." she looked at her books.

"Oh, right. Eheh, good luck!" then Naruto waved goodbye and went inside the classroom.

_Ah…arigatou, Naruto._

KRIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!

The second bell rang and that meant for classes to start. Sakura was still leaning on the wall and saw a teacher walk by. She greeted him and knew that he was the adviser for her class. He told Sakura to wait for his cue to come inside and Sakura nodded. Then, he went inside.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Hatake-sensei!" the whole class greeted, except for one.

"Ohayou, everyone. I have news for you all. You'll all love it, I assure you." he replied with a secret grin under his mask.

"No classes?" someone joked. "You're getting married?" again. "Cancelled tests?" and again. "You're gonna show us your face?!" and again.

"No, no. Just a new classmate."

"Eheh!" Naruto laughed by himself silently. Of course, Naruto already knew who it was. She's been with him for three days. And Sakura was unknown to all of them except Naruto.

"Miss New-Student, will you now come inside?" Kakashi Hatake, the adviser and homeroom teacher, said to the "unknown" student outside.

And then, Sakura entered the room with full grace and a small smile on her face. Her hands on her chest, still with her bag of course. She could hear the different murmurs and whispers inside the room as she walked to the center front. In the corner of her eyes, she noticed a familiar blond boy and it made her smile more. _It's a good thing he's here,_ she thought.

Kakashi's eyes followed her until she was right in front. Sakura's eyes looked straight to everyone and inhaled deeply.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, everyone. My name is Haruno Sakura. I wish all of us could get along!" she said as she bowed down. And when she looked up, she smiled again.

"Welcome to 2-A, Sakura-chan. You can sit right over there by the window, if you don't mind." Kakashi said with his hand on her head, patting her.

"Ah, no sensei. It's alright." she said with a little blush.

Then, Sakura walked towards her chair and sat. She could hear the Naruto's giggle and it still made her smile. She'd forgotten what happened earlier. And then class started…

--

KRIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!

"SAKURA-CHAN~!!!"

"Ah, Naruto."

Naruto ran towards Sakura with a big smile. Class went well for Sakura, for her first day. She liked sitting beside the window. It seemed peaceful, as she described it.

Sakura smiled back. She was fixing her things when Naruto suddenly called her.

"Hey, Naruto. You know this girl?" a voice behind Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. She's my neighbor. We've known each other for a long time." Naruto replied, still with a big smile but a little pink on his cheeks.

"N-Naruto, it's just been three days." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Oh, nice to meet you there. The name's Inuzuka Kiba. You can just call me Kiba." the voice finally revealed himself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kiba." Sakura said.

"Nee, nee, Sakura-chan. Are you going to work?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I will."

"Hey, Naruto. You agreed on playing today. You can't say 'no' now!" Kiba exclaimed, as he knew what Naruto meant.

"But Sakura-chan…"

"No, it's alright, Naruto. I can get home by myself. Don't worry!" Sakura patted him. "I assure you. I'll be fine. So you can go play with Kiba. C'mon! I promise, okay?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Naruto. The others are waiting." Kiba said.

"Alright, alright!" his hands on the air, like surrendering. "You sure you're gonna be alright, Sakura-chan?" he turned to Sakura.

"Promise!"

And as Kiba and Naruto ran off, Sakura just smiled to it. She walked outside with her books on her chest. As she walked through the hallway, her head was tilted down and her eyes were half closed. She wasn't sleepy. She wasn't tired either. But she still recalls the event before class.

"_You're useless!"_

She stopped and clenched her chest again. She closed her eyes and started to tremble a little.

_Why? Why did he have to say it? Why now? Why, why?_

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Watch where you're going, baka."

"S-sorry, I was just- Huh?"

In a slight coincidence, Sakura's eyes looked at the same face again. Yes. The "bad boy" she saw this morning. Uchiha Sasuke. With his face emotionless and Sakura's wide eyes and trembling knees, they both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Y-you're…"

"What? You forgot who I am already?" Sasuke said, still no emotion (but looks angry but not).

"N-no, you're wrong. It's just that, well…" Sakura looked away, still clenching but wasn't trembling anymore. _What? Are you just gonna ask him why he said _that_?_ Sakura asked herself.

_This girl's weird. Every time I see her irritates me so much!_ Sasuke thought while looking at Sakura.

Suddenly, she smiled and looked at Sasuke. "It's nice to finally introduce myself, Uchiha-san!"

"Huh?"

"My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura, in case you're wondering." she forced the words out.

"Why are you faking it?" he suddenly asked.

"Eh?"

"The smile." he pointed his finger on her mouth. "That's a fake smile."

"…" Sakura just looked at him, still trying to force out a happy aura. Then, she looked down and frowned and finally blurted out the truth. "How… how'd you know?"

"It's so obvious, fool." Sasuke answered. "I'll never be fooled by a fake smile, useless girl." --Sakura flinched-- "I'm actually used to it."

Sakura didn't move nor react. Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him. When she still didn't move, Sasuke sighed out irritation and ignored Sakura as he continued to walk away. On the other hand, Sakura was still a statue. Her face was still tilted down but her hands clenched harder. All of a sudden, tiny drops of liquid fell to the ground where she was standing. And then, she fell slowly on her knees and was sobbing softly. It was a good thing that students were already outside. No one could see her right now. But if Sasuke was still there, she would still be crying. But even if students were still there, she wouldn't hold herself from letting tears come out of her eyes.

It was too much for her. Too much to hear the same word again. Too much to hear from someone that she like that. Too much to handle the pain. Too much to stop the sorrow from coming out. It was too much…

"_You're useless!"_

--

Back at the apartment building, Sakura looked normal as she worked with Suzuki. She smiled and did well. It was like nothing happened. But whenever she excused herself, she would close her eyes shut and clench her aching chest. She still couldn't forget it. Those exact words he said was much painful than any sword stabbed in her heart. It was _burning_ her heart. Melting every organ inside that made her cry every time she remembers it. It was an unbearable scar.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Huh?" Sakura was inside the comfort room, crying, when she heard Naruto's voice calling her. "Naruto?"

"Are you inside there?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that." Then she opened the door to see a worried face waiting. "Oh, Naruto. Don't wear a face like that!" she forced another smile.

"But I can't help it! I can't help seeing you cry!"

"Y-you saw?" Sakura asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Well, not exactly. I just heard your cry inside…" Naruto looked away slightly blushing.

"You were eavesdropping on me." Sakura clarified.

"Okay! Okay! I admit it, okay?! I told you, I just couldn't help myself worrying about you."

"Oh, Naruto. Thanks a lot." Sakura laughed a little. "Come on. My shift's almost over. You can just wait for me, 'kay?"

"Okay." Naruto replied, still worried.

As Sakura continued to work, Naruto kept his worried eyes on her. Sakura couldn't help but notice it. Every time she looked at him, she showed that she was alright through a smile. _You don't have to worry, Naruto. I'm really fine…_

"Aaah." Sakura moaned as she stretched. "Finally, it ended."

"Eheh, yeah. The same for me, Sakura." Suzuki was with her. "I never thought of handling that much customers from a long time. Maybe Naruto is right."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Then they both looked at him, eating ramen from another table.

"Last night, while you were working, Naruto told me that I was lucky having you here. He said that you were gonna be my lucky charm."

"He…he said that?" Sakura asked as she blushed. Suzuki nodded. Then they both looked at Naruto again.

"You know," Suzuki suddenly said. "You and Naruto look good together."

"Oh Suzuki-san." she blushed again.

Then they laughed together which made Naruto look. As he finished his bowl, Suzuki told Sakura to go home and that she'll take care of the rest. Sakura removed her apron and Naruto waited for her in the front door. They waved goodbye and went ahead. As they walked slowly upstairs, Naruto didn't take his worried eyes off of Sakura. And as for her, she couldn't stand the feeling of being watched by a worried friend.

"Ne, Naruto." Sakura tried to speak first.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan!"

"Eh?" Sakura turned to Naruto.

"I really can't help myself, okay? I just…I just want to know what's bothering you." He put his hands on his head. "I just want to comfort you that's all!" and he was blushing.

"Eheh, thanks Naruto." was all Sakura could say with another forcing smile.

"Well?"

"It's just that, well, have you been told something like…like something that would hurt you? Painful? Unacceptable? Like something that stabs right through your heart?"

"Well, I think. Yes. A little." Naruto nodded.

"That…It happened right after you left. I bumped to him and he said it straight to me. Not just that time, also this morning before class." Sakura replied already.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto looked at the tilted face of Sakura and took it with both hands. "What did that "someone" say to you? Tell me…"

Sakura didn't know if she could say it to him. She couldn't bear to hear it, what else if she say it? Will it now kill her? She'd never said those words too. Never in her life she said the word to anybody or anything. Then, what about Naruto's question? Could she answer it? Could she bear saying it?

"Do I really have to answer?"

Naruto nodded.

"…"

"C'mon, Sakura-chan. I won't be able to sleep."

"He said I was…" she gulped and prepared for the killing and murderous word.

Sakura-chan…

"I was…useless."


	5. Why?

**CHAPTER 5: WHY?**

DING…DONG~!!!

As the school bell rang, students came rushing inside their classrooms… except for one. Yes. The Uchiha boy. Of course, he was cutting classes… _again_.

He never wanted to attend in the first place. He wasn't lazy or anything. It just doesn't…"entertain" him. Meeting the same faces was boring for him, rather, irritating. Actually, his life was annoying for him. Very…

But everything changed (just a little) when he dreamt of something he never taught of dreaming: _kissing_ a girl. Why kissing, of all things!? It wasn't suited for him, obviously. Besides, he already stated that people, and especially girls, irritate him.

Going back to the story, our last chapter was about a word that disturbs--or maybe "kills"--Sakura for the whole day. It was night when Sakura confessed to her best friend, Naruto, about the heart-stabbing word.

--

"U…useless?" Naruto repeated.

Sakura nodded.

Naruto's eyebrows started to become furious. He couldn't bear seeing Sakura break down because of the word she never wanted to hear. Sakura felt his hands shaking in anger, so she slowly looked up to Naruto's face, hoping he would see that she wants him to calm down. But he didn't.

"Naruto, I-"

"Who the hell said that to you?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"N-Naruto, calm down…"

"Calm down?" he let go of her hands. "How can I calm down when you're hurt by something or someone that didn't even apologize?!"

"…well, he is right…" Sakura looked away again.

"No, he isn't!" Naruto took Sakura's arms and made her look at him. "Who was it, Sakura-chan? Who was it?!!"

"N-Naruto…" Sakura tried to look at his eyes and say the name, but there was a reason she couldn't, and she didn't why either. "I…I don't…know him."

Naruto calmed down a little, letting go of her arms. Sakura was still looking away, afraid he might read her eyes saying _"Uchiha Sasuke"_. And again, she felt his hands on her arms but now it felt softer. Naruto started wrapping his arms around Sakura with her head under his chin.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He whispered. "I swear to you. If I find that person, I'll make him pay. I'll make him beg for mercy until he admits his defeat. I promise you, Sakura-chan. I _will_ find him. And I _will_ make him regret saying that to you…" he hugged her tighter.

"Thanks." She whispered so low it's like he didn't hear her. _Will Naruto succeed? What if he finds out if it was _him_? Will he really beg and say 'sorry'?_

After a long comforting hug, Naruto let go and swore again while holding her hands this time. Sakura tried to smile so he would see that she's okay. When they were at their own door, Sakura said goodnight. But Naruto said to wait for him tomorrow so that she wouldn't bump on someone like that again. Sakura said "thanks" again.

As she closed the door behind her, Sakura placed her two hands on her face burying it into her palms. Her knees weren't trembling anymore, but her hands felt wet again. A small comforted smile was in her face as she continued to walk towards her bed, hands still on her face.

She slowly sat at the edge of her bed and removed what's covering her wet and cold face. She put her two cold hands on her lap, palms facing her. She could see her tears on her hands, feeling the coldness of it. As she realized it, she still had school tomorrow. So she just took a short shower and that made her calm down.

Though she really was calm, because her dearest friend comforted her a while ago and knew he would by at her side tomorrow morning. And though hearing the word _tomorrow_ feared her, she knew that Naruto would be there. But the only problem was…what if they meet Sasuke again? Would he and Naruto fight, even in front of her?

Sigh…

As she walked towards her bed, she was still thinking what might happen tomorrow.

_What if…what if Naruto…and Sasuke_—she twitched as she thought of his name—_fight each other like any other bully?!_

She closed her eyes, letting one last tear drop from her right eye. She curled at her side like ball again.

I wish it wouldn't be that Sasuke guy that's in my dreams…

--

As the sun shone directly from above, he never minds to skip school. Besides, he is a bad boy, right? But weirdly, he can retain his honor as 1st ranking student in the school. Yeah…weird.

Anyways, there he was, just walking with his hands in his pockets while kicking some rocks on the way. Looking down, he had an irritated face, like he was defeated in a fight. He looked angry a little. Why? Well, he had the same dream again. _More like a nightmare_, he thought. A vein suddenly popped on his forehead with more annoying thoughts about the "nightmare". Again, he saw himself kissing a girl. But this time, it became a little clearer. But he still couldn't see the face.

What makes him spit his hell out of him was he could see himself doing the kiss on purpose! It was a girl, of course. And a little short-length hair. And it made him more disgusting when he felt himself wrapping both of his arms around the girl. But there was something that made him wonder about the dream… _Why was the girl crying?_ He always asked himself why he felt tears run down the girl's cheeks.

_URGH!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?!_ He suddenly stopped and began hitting himself on the head.

"Why the hell would I kiss a girl in my life??!!" he growled to himself. "As if I would do something like that, hmph!!!"

He started kicking the small rocks with more force and continued growling. He tightened his fist even inside his pockets, trying to forget that nightmare.

"_Stop crying, please…" he said._

"_sniff…no, you…stop…hic…" a soft voice said._

_The both of them were crying, but Sasuke wasn't crying as much as the girl in front of him. She was about to leave, leaving the boy she loves in his own place…_

"_Promise me…okay? You'll come…back…won't you?" he held her face with softness in their eyes._

_She nodded._

_And with her response in her soft voice, Sasuke slowly leaned to her face and placed his last kiss to hers. As they kissed with sadness and promises, the girl's eyes closed and let the tears run into her cheeks. Letting the man she loved and cared hug her tightly with his warm arms, she promised that she would come back to her one and only Sasuke._

"_I…promise…Sasuke-kun…" she whispered._

_"I love you…"_

And his dream ended before he could hear himself say the name of the girl…

…

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, Naruto! Ohayou-gozaimasu…"

As Naruto came outside his door, he saw Sakura leaning on the wall beside. She wasn't wearing a happy face this time, remembering what happened yesterday. Both weren't as enthusiastic as before.

And as Sakura promised him, she waited for him even if it meant "not early attendance" for her. Besides, she wants to keep every promise she makes. If not, it's just the same as hearing the murderous word over and over again.

"W-well, let's get going then." Naruto said.

"Y…yeah…" Sakura replied in another trying-hard smile.

As they walked together, no one talked. No one laughed. No one spoke. It was like they were total strangers again. They didn't even look at each other for one second. And as they were near the academy, Sakura's chest tightened, she clenched her hands holding her bag and her heart started beating fast… Until…

"Huh?!"

Naruto suddenly took Sakura's hand tightly and walked as if nothing happened.

"N-Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked with a blush.

"Didn't I tell you last night?" he finally looked at her with a determined smile. "I'll protect you with everything I have. I'll watch over everywhere you go so that you won't be hurt again. I promised, didn't I?"

_Naruto…_she smiled. _"Thank you…"_ and returned the warmth of Naruto's hold.

They continued to walk towards the same hallway, seeing common faces and went inside the same classroom. With smiles on their faces, and Sakura not blushing anymore, they let go of each other and sat down on their seats. And when they did, Sakura and Naruto met a classmate that Sakura just met yesterday. Kiba Inuzuka…

"Hey, Naruto. Hi, Sakura!" Kiba said.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, Kiba. Good morning." Sakura said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Heheh!" Kiba answered through his teeth.

As the three of them laughed and talked with each other, Sakura noticed the seat beside her was vacant, even yesterday. It made her curious that she wanted to ask the two guys in front of her.

"Nee, Naruto, Kiba." Sakura started.

The two stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Umm, this seat beside me, uhh…?"

"Keh!!" Naruto suddenly spouted angrily.

"Wh-what's the matter? Kiba?"

"Well, actually, Sakura. The person sitting beside you is Naruto's mortal enemy" Kiba answered then whispered to her ear, "even though they haven't done a normal fight."

"O-oh, I see." Sakura sweatdropped. "But, who is it?"

Kiba leaned again and whispered carefully that Naruto didn't hear because Kiba knew that he would be angry when he hears the name.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…"

"Ehh!!" Sakura stood with surprise. "No!" _No…it can't be! He can't be my seatmate. He just couldn't be…It's…it's a lie._

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kiba asked.

Sakura calmed down and sat down. She rubbed her forehead and told herself to calm down and try to be stable. She was trembling, but not too obvious. Kiba watched her soften herself while Naruto looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

_Sakura-chan…_

Sakura couldn't believe that her most feared person was her seatmate all along. If Sasuke'd attended class yesterday, Sakura would know. But he didn't and Sakura didn't know. Sakura couldn't stop her fear, and she didn't know that Naruto could see her fingers trembling. And so…

"Sakura-chan." Naruto took her trembling hand and looked at her.

"Naruto…" Sakura looked back at him.

"Sakura-chan, it's gonna be alright. I promised you, didn't I? I'll protect you from anyone who tries to harm you, even if it that Sasuke bastard."

Naruto… Oh, thank you. I would've never survived if you weren't there for me. I really appreciate what you've done for me even if we've just known for a few days. Thank you…

And with that, Sakura managed to smile and put the words "thank you" in her eyes. Naruto returned a smile and they looked at each other like they were talking through their minds. As close as they were, Sakura now felt another person love her for being that she is: her best friend.

"Umm……I don't mean to interrupt but…"

"Hmm?" Sakura and Naruto looked at the direction of the voice.

"…but you know, someone's still here." Kiba said with a huge grin on his face and his finger was pointing on their hands holding each other.

And when they looked at themselves, they quickly released their hold and blushed.

"E..eheheh…!" and they started to laugh at each other.

And when the school bell rang, Naruto and Kiba went back to their seats and Sakura sat back to her seat too. As Naruto got back, he gazed at Sakura while class started.

But Sakura's mind was still on the chair beside her. _Uchiha Sasuke._ If he would really be her seatmate, what would she do? Moreover, what if he decided to come back to class and say the same words to her as they meet? _Why him?_

…

"…"

He kept his gaze to the sky as he lied at the grass under a huge tree from the cliff of the school's backyard. Even though it didn't show, he always thought of those words in his same nightmare.

_"I love you…"_

"Did I really say that?" he whispered to himself.

And then, Sasuke closed his eyes, figuring out what makes him think that dream.

_Why do I keep on thinking that nightmare? It's not like it's a big deal for me. I mean, it's just a stinkin' nightmare not meant for me to see. It's nothing!!!_

He made an irritated face, still eyes closed. He clenched his fist behind his head. And then suddenly, a different picture came into his mind.

_"It's nice to finally introduce myself, Uchiha-san!"_

"Grrr…"

He gritted his teeth as he remembered a certain pink-haired girl from yesterday.

_"My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura, in case you're wondering."_

"That girl…"

_"It's so obvious, fool. I'll never be fooled by a fake smile, useless girl." —she flinched—"I'm actually used to it."_

"Why am I thinking of her?"

_"You're useless!"_

"Why her…"

He kept whispering to himself things that made him remember more about Sakura. And then the next scene that came to his mind was the time he was gone from Sakura's sight. The time she cried to herself like she had nothing anymore.

_Just like me…_

He could hear her cry in the corridor all by herself. He could hear the suffering in her voice. He could feel Sakura's aura reach him even if he was far behind her, leaning to the wall where he could still hear her voice, sobbing in pain. He didn't know why but every cry and sob in her voice felt like a stabbing pain in his chest. His fists clenched by themselves and his teeth gritted as the pain became stronger.

_Just like right now…_

His hand automatically clenched his chest as his eyes started squinting in pain.

_Why am I feeling like this? It's so…painful…_

As the wind blew through the rustling leaves, Sasuke opened his eyes again, recovered from the unconscious pain.

_Haruno…Sakura…_

He looked at the leaves above him, covering the brightness of the sun from him. He then closed his eyes again and thought things carefully. Things like, why did he even meet her? Why did he say that every time he sees her irritates him when he's thinking of her right now? And why was he thinking of her anyway?

_Why her?_

This was something that anyone has never seen from the Uchiha boy. All of the people thought of him as a handsome guy. A genius. A bad boy with no sense of humor. No smile, just smirks. But even though they know who Sasuke was in public, they never met the real Sasuke. The Sasuke that was kept hidden for years…was gone.

…

"Eh?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she felt something in her heart.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he noticed this.

And then, Sakura looked at the cliff where Sasuke was lying, unknown to her and everyone. It was beautiful to look at. But it wasn't the picture that made Sakura look at the direction, but something she can't name. It was like a ribbon that pulled her eyes to look at it. _His _ribbon…

_Why do I feel like someone's there, looking for me?_

"I-it's nothing. Let's go."

And they continued to walk home as Sasuke and Sakura could feel each other from that one moment.

Everything that happened between the two was normal, yet weird. Weird enough for them not to forget that the two of them never wanted each other. Sakura feared Sasuke from the day he crushed her heart, while Sasuke was "irritated" with her presence. What is it, really?

_Why…_


	6. Unexpected Scenes

**CHAPTER 6: UNEXPECTED SCENES**

A week has passed since Sakura arrived in the world where no sorcerer existed, except for her. Everything became normal as days passed with Naruto always by her side, keeping his promise. But then again, Sakura still couldn't let the thoughts of the Uchiha off of her mind.

_One week of no-show, how could he do that?_ she thought.

And in that one week, Sakura met more friends. Like the Hyuuga's. Hinata and Neji Hyuuga. Hinata was a shy and quiet type that always do a "finger-thing" whenever they talk about Sakura's best friend. Neji was a school genius, actually third from Nara Shikamaru, the second top genius. He and Hinata weren't brothers and sisters but just cousins. Sakura made a mistake question like that… Anyways, then there's Shikamaru Nara. Aside from being the second from Sasuke, he was the laziest person you could meet in campus, making Sakura wonder how he became a genius. And then there's Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru's best friend. He's a fat guy, but the "F" word shouldn't be said in front of him. It'll make the world end, literally. It was a good thing Sakura said the correct description to him. Chubby. _Sigh…_ Ino Yamanaka. A long blondie that has her own fanclub of Sasuke, actually president of the club. But it really didn't concern Sakura, for the fact that she's scared of him. There's Shino Aburame, the weird one. Everybody really didn't care much about his bug friends, which makes him depressed in a way. And there's a girl named Tenten, which she doesn't like to tell her surname. Her reason was she didn't want anybody calling her with her last name. And the last guy was a boy that surprised everyone, especially Naruto. Rock Lee. As he introduced himself, he quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and then said,

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Naruto got frustrated with that sentence. He didn't really like people taking Sakura like that. But all she could say was "eh?" with a blush. And with that, everyone just laughed with thought that Sakura might actually answer.

As those happy days went, Naruto was still relieved to see his best friend, and best girl, smiling again. They never got insecured with each other, and Sakura got a little close to Kiba and Lee. But Naruto loved those days even if Lee was in the scenery. All Naruto cared was the smile Sakura carries everyday.

And this weekend, Naruto was planning something to do with Sakura, which he said was a surprise…

"Surprise? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Naruto replied with a huge smile.

And so, he took Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the building. As both of them went outside, Sakura just followed and chuckled a little. She wasn't used to surprises, since she's a sorceress. Her parents would give her something she already knew what every birthday. She would sense something magical behind their hands and she would happily accept it. It was still a gift, after all. And they're her parents. She doesn't want to break their hearts even if she vowed not to use magic or be a sorceress herself. But sensing was an exemption, of course. It's only natural for Sakura to sense something with magic or none. Being a sorceress was in her blood, so she can't run away from it completely. And besides, she already used it… Only once, that is.

Anyways, this was something she never chose to sense. It _was_ a surprise from her best friend, after all. And she doesn't want to ruin the whole "surprise". So as they walked happily towards a breezy place, Naruto looked at Sakura over his shoulder and said,

"You're gonna love this!" with a smile.

And Sakura smiled back and nodded.

They stopped at grassy field and Naruto walked at Sakura's back and covered her eyes.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"It's a surprise, isn't it?" he replied with a laugh at the end.

And both of them continued to walk slowly with Sakura's blindfolded, rather "-handed", eyes. As they walked farther, she could feel and sense the same breeze of wind when she arrived at this world.

_Could this place be…?_ she thought.

And when Naruto removed his hands, Sakura was blinded with the light that embraced her eyes. She blinked it several times and when her sight was clear enough, she gasped with awe when she saw the _same_ place with a different sky. The grass field when she arrived was empty and now, she could see a picnic basket and a blanket spread over the ground. It was a picnic. The surprise was a picnic of Naruto and Sakura. Just them… Two best friends… Alone…

"N-Naruto… this is…?" Sakura asked with surprise.

"Surprise!" Naruto shouted as he threw his hands in the air.

"Naruto, this is just… it's so wonderful… How did you…?" she asked as Naruto pulled her towards the picnic area.

"Well, I just figured that you were new here and you're already working hard in school I just, umm, you know…" he said as he blushed. "I wanted you to have a little break some time, or should I say, have fun!"

They sat at the blanket and Naruto volunteered to prepare the meal. Sakura just looked at him with a smile and adored his sweetness. She also realized that it has been years since she had a decent picnic with no magic and no insecurities. It was when she was 5 and her parents haven't told her about magic and stuff. She could remember how it felt having fun being normal. She could remember the love of her parents, every hug and kiss. It made her smile more as she could imagine her mother and father beside her saying "I love you" many times. But then her smile faded as the memory of her leaving them replaced the happy ones. She looked away as she felt her eyes starting to water.

Naruto kept telling her how much he did the picnic before they came there but he didn't notice since he was preparing the plates and such. He was speaking but no one was listening. But when he didn't hear any of Sakura's comments, he looked up and saw the saddened face of his best friend. He stopped for a moment and leaned at her. He touched her face, which made Sakura come to her senses.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan? Don't you like my surprise?" Naruto asked with a worried face.

"O-oh, it's nothing, Naruto. Of course I like your surprise. I love it, very much. Eheh, j-just don't mind me. I'm just happy, that's all." Sakura answered with yet another forced smile.

"But I didn't see joy in your face a moment ago. Please, Sakura-chan…" he pleaded.

He placed his hands on her hand on her lap and wrapped it tight around his warm and caring hands. Sakura looked down and put her true expression on her face. Wind flew freely on their hair as silence took over the happiness they felt before. Sakura's eyes couldn't hide the worry anymore. Naruto's eyes were trying a find to make her talk.

"Is it another bastard?" he asked with fury in the end.

"No…" she answered honestly. "Just…my past."

"Eh? You're past?" Naruto moved closer.

Sakura nodded. "It's just that, I really want to tell you but there are some details that are hard to explain." She looked up at him "And you might not accept me after this."

"Of course I will. Sakura-chan, can't you trust me?"

"Well, I do. It's just… it's hard, Naruto. It's hard for me to keep it away from the world, especially from you. You're my best friend, and you know that. I care for you as much as I do to my family. But living like this, my mind filled with so much secrecy, with you is hard. It's like, I've told you everything but _not_ everything. Do you understand what I'm saying, Naruto?" she said desperately.

"I understand, Sakura-chan." he placed his hand on her face again and half-smiled. "But never, ever think that I won't accept you whatever you are. If you're not human, if you're a witch, if you have supernatural powers… or even if you changed your sex! I'll always accept you. Remember that…"

Sakura laughed a little. "Thank you, Naruto." she said back as her vacant hand held Naruto's hand on her face.

And so, Sakura has decided. She has decided to tell the only person she trusted in this normal world everything she was, _everything she is_. She inhaled deeply and Naruto prepared to listen.

"I'm not living in this world, Naruto. I was born in the Majou World. A world only people with magic and supernatural powers lived. You could never find a normal human being there. And I'm not exempted either. I _have_ powers, Naruto. _I'm not normal_… I'm a sorceress. And I don't belong to this place. I only went here to find a person or a place where I could find this feeling called "Love". But I don't mean that my parents didn't love me. They did. In fact, they accepted my decision of not using my powers. For many years, I've longed to meet someone who was normal. Normal as an opposite person in my world would be. I've longed to feel "love" with using any powers or magic. I've longed to live normally. But my friends back at my place would say that a place like that never existed. That's why I asked my parents to teach me just one spell. And that's to travel through time and space so that I could find a place like this. A normal place. A normal world. With normal people, normal school, normal things… normal love." she paused and smiled. "But now, everything's in the right place since I came here." She looked at Naruto and continued, "I found you, Naruto." Naruto blushed. "I found a best friend that I know that would accept me after this. I found people, friends that gave me the feeling of a new friendship even if I'm away from my parents. People that gave me the feeling to be loved normally and for me to love them back because they accepted me without hesitation. They, Kiba and the others, and you, Naruto… all of you accepted me without being judgmental. You accepted me like I was a normal person. You accepted me being me. And that's enough for me to smile after that departure from my own world. And I thank you for that, Naruto. Thank you very, very much…"

Both of them smiled at each other after what Sakura said. And Naruto didn't react negatively, which made Sakura feel relief. And now, it was his turn to say something about Sakura's confession of her sorceress life.

"So, Naruto…" she looked away a little without taking the smile off. "What do you…think? Of me, that is."

"Normal." Naruto answered straight. "I'll still accept you, Sakura-chan. I told you. Whatever you are, you're still my best friend." and then he smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." and they hugged each other. "Thank you…"

"Heheh!" he chuckled.

"But you will keep this a secret, right?"

"Of course! I promise."

"Thanks."

"So, let's continue the picnic, shall we?" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded with a laugh. And so they did…

--

"Ahahahaha! Really? That's so funny, Tenten-san."

"See? Lee _really_ is a stupid guy." Tenten repeated.

"Oh, not really Tenten-san. You shouldn't be so harsh on him. Maybe he's just, well, clumsy." Sakura defended.

It was Sakura's third week on Naruto's world. She was enjoying her stay in school with her new "girlfriends": Hinata and Tenten. Naruto was always by her side, except for the days when he and Kiba would play after school. And Sakura wouldn't mind if Naruto would leave her to someone else. After all, Naruto also has his freedom in life, right?

School just ended and today was one of the days when Naruto and Kiba were "busy". And Tenten agreed to come with Sakura. Naruto never broke his promise and he knew this would be a way. Besides, Tenten _is_ a strong girl. So Naruto gave Sakura temporarily to her. On their way out of the campus, Tenten just told her a time when Lee did something humorous. And of course, Sakura wasn't unkind so even if she laughed at the story, she would still defend a friend.

"Oh, please Sakura. Just admit that you're beginning to like that guy! After all those flowers, how could you not?" Tenten exclaimed.

"N-no. Please, Tenten-san. But, why not you?" Sakura blushed.

"EH!! Why not me, you ask? Who would fall for that bushy-brow?" Tenten crossed her arms.

Sakura laughed. "My, Tenten-san. Anyone could fall for someone as sweet as him. Is it that impossible?"

"Which brings us back to the whole "liking" thing." Tenten grinned widely.

"Mou, Tenten-san!" Sakura blushed again.

"Ahahah!" Tenten waved goodbye as she turned to a different direction when they arrived at a new street. "Bye, Sakura~!!"

"Oh, that Tenten-san." Sakura smiled as she watched her run happily despite Tenten still would tease her the day after.

_Hmm…I do admit that Lee-san is sweet. And I do like him in a way or so but… I can't "like him-like him", right? I mean, why would I? Well, it's not that I treat him differently like the others. It's just that, well…_ she sighed. _I don't know why but Lee-san's different. He's sweet. He's kind. But, there's something inside of me that, I don't know, doesn't accept him as a… person that I "like-like". Just "like" as friend,_ she told herself.

And so, Sakura continued to walk home.

On her way, she noticed something familiar and strange that made her stop. She took steps backward and looked at the street at her right. And there, her eyes widened with surprise as she saw _also_ a familiar face that feared her.

_No…it can't be…U-Uchiha…_she gulped at the name. _…Sasuke._

Her eyes stared at the lying figure in the middle of the street. And in a minute there, her fear of the person himself disappeared but the fear of his condition took over. He was lying on the flat ground, wounded. Blood dripped from his lips and bruises from punches covered his face. Sakura ran to the Uchiha and dropped her bags to see his condition.

_Good, he's still alive._ she thought as she placed a finger on his throat. _But why in the world would he be in here?!_

She began to check if there were still open wounds on his body. So far, there weren't, except for a bleeding cut on his arm. But his condition was still dangerous for Sakura. The fear of Sasuke didn't come to her mind when there was someone in need, even if it was him. Sakura didn't move him from his position, since she knows not to. She actually dreamt of being a doctor to heal sick and injured persons. But she didn't actually thought of healing a wounded person like him. So she took her cellphone from her bag and called for an ambulance. The bright side was, they said that they would come as fast as they could. But the dark side was, she has to stay there with him until they arrive.

_Oh, why did I even call?! I should've just called for a person… But, still…_ she looked at him as she kneeled beside him. _He's seriously injured._ she thought as she saw the blood on his mouth.

She looked at him with no fear but worried eyes. She had the feeling that she shouldn't leave him alone. It's like the same ribbon was pulling her eyes when she looked at the cliff near school. It was also the same ribbon that made her want to touch his face. And she couldn't stop the ribbon from pulling her hand as it slowly went near his bruised cheek.

_Wh-what am I doing? Why am I gonna touch him when I'm supposed to be running away from him?!_

But she was too late. Her fingertips were already feeling his skin and slowly, yet carefully, her hand slipped into the curve of his face. She felt his warmth for the first time and it didn't make her afraid. In fact, it was strange. His warmth was somehow familiar, like she'd already felt this warmth before. But it was still nice. So nice that it made her smile a little. She kept rubbing her warm palm on his warm and bruised cheek.

But suddenly, a tight grip caught her hand and Sasuke's eyes opened with anger.

"Ah!!" Sakura gasped with fear.

And in a fast pace, Sasuke flipped Sakura down and they changed positions, except Sasuke was on top of her. He didn't let go of his hold. In fact, it got tighter that it hurt Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked through his gritted teeth.

"P-please, U-Uchiha-san… You're…hurting me…" Sakura managed to answer.

"I don't care a damn thing about your- Urrgghhh!!!"

Sasuke was still in pain. He let go of Sakura and placed his hands on his head. It was aching. And all Sakura could do was just lie there motionless. And unexpectedly, Sasuke slowly lost his consciousness and fell on top of Sakura. Sakura didn't scream but her eyes were filled with fear and shock.

"U…Uchiha…san…"

She didn't know what to do. Being lied down by the guy she feared was the last thing she wanted to do. Actually, she never wanted to do that. But it was actually happening. And she still panicked inside.

After several minutes, she finally came to her senses and pushed Sasuke away so she could get up. She stood up immediately and walked a few yards from him.

Her whole body was trembling from the frightful scene a moment ago. But when Sasuke didn't move anymore, Sakura decided to herself that whenever someone's in danger or in need of help, she set aside the fear inside of her and would treat the person medication. So she approached him and kneeled beside him again. But now her face was filled half-determination but she still felt fear inside of her.

She took her outer uniform (a jacket like blouse, when you take it off there's still another blouse inside where the tie is located) off and tore a piece of cloth from her sleeve and wiped the blood on his face. But whenever the cloth was on his skin, he moaned with pain and it made Sakura jump with fear too. But he didn't wake up. The punches were so painful even in his sleep he could feel it. Sakura tore another cloth and wrapped it around the bleeding cut on his arm. After cleaning the seen wounds, Sakura wiped sweat out of her forehead and sighed calmly. She smiled feeling success on her side. And again, she looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. It didn't have a slight trace of pain anymore. And it made Sakura feel much relief.

"Nee, Uchiha-san…" she whispered to him even if she knows that he's not listening. "Do you really…hate me?"

Her face began to show sadness with the thought. She never wanted someone to hate her. She went in this world because she wanted to love and be loved, not be afraid and to be hated. But there was nothing she could do. Sasuke looked at her that way…An idiot, useless, worthless and a nobody.

Her eyes started to leak again. At that moment, she wanted support and comfort. She needed Naruto now. She needed Naruto fast. She was afraid to break down and cry every now and then. Her hands clenched her chest and tried to calm herself. Being _useless_ was something she never wanted to be. She never wanted it…

--

After an hour, Sakura could hear a siren and it was the ambulance. When the vehicle arrived, a man went out and told Sakura to come. But she offered not to. The guy didn't force her so he just asked for his name. She managed to blurt it out despite the building lump on her throat.

Three to five men carried Sasuke inside, and in a slow motion scene, Sakura's eyes said goodbye to him silently. As the driver, or the man who talked to her said his thanks, Sakura just kept her eyes on the vehicle now moving away. Her hand held her uniform tight as she couldn't hold it anymore. Tears started to run down her cheeks and her sight blurred. She could see her environment darkening, like fading to black. She closed her eyes as she thought that she hallucinating. But it wasn't it…

Slowly, her trembling knees fell to the floor. Her hold on her uniform started to loosen, or rather releasing. Her whole body grew weak and her limp body fell to the hard ground and there, she fell unconscious. As her eyes could open themselves while she had little strength left, she heard the voice of the person whom she sought comfort a moment ago…Her best friend,

"Sakura-chan…!"

…Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

…_Naru…to…_


	7. The Friend I Am

**CHAPTER 7: THE FRIEND I AM**

"Mmm…"

As he opened his eyes in the brightness of fluorescent lights, he had found himself lying in a hospital bed, still dressed in his uniform.

"Where… Where am I?" he muttered as he slowly sat up.

And in a slight stop, he felt a jolt of pain in his face. _Oww… Oh, that's right. I got a fight with-_ he stopped the thought as he felt a torn cloth wrapped on his upper arm.

_What the? Whose-_ "Urrgghh!" he groaned in the pain of his head. In that pain, he recovered a patch of memory before he came in the hospital. He placed both his hands on his head and gasped with what he'd seen.

_H-her…again?_ He was pertaining to Sakura. He remembered that he woke up and saw Sakura and clasped her on the ground. He could see the fear and pain in her eyes as he watched his memory come by. And there, it ended. _What was she doing there? That idiot._ Then, he looked at the white cloth on his arm and thought, _Could this be…?_

And he realized that again, he was thinking of her; He made a face. So he got off the bed and went outside, not caring if his doctor would find him missing.

As he walked through the almost empty hallway, in another slow motion scene, he passed by a familiar face, actually two faces, pass by him running to the emergency room. And it made him stop in mid-step. His head turned in 45° to his right and looked at the running blonde carrying a cherry-haired that he was just thinking a while ago.

"That blonde dope…" was all he could mutter to himself, not saying a bit about the unconscious person in the blonde's arm.

He could hear his voice saying to the pale girl to "hang on". Sasuke snorted and continued to walk with irritation coming back to his mind.

…_that useless girl…_

--

"Mmm…" she mumbled as she regained consciousness. "Wh-where…?"

She tried to squeeze her hand but she felt another warmth and it was Naruto's. He was holding her hand with both his.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" he asked as he felt her faint pressure.

"Naruto…what happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Sakura-chan. I found you lying on the ground a while ago, unconscious." Naruto replied while he moved his chair closer to her bed. "I'm supposed to ask you that too." he managed to smile.

"I'm in the…" she closed her eyes. "Oh, that's right. I fell."

"Please tell me what happened, Sakura-chan. I'm begging you… I know you're not going to tell me, so please, Sakura-chan." Naruto pleaded as his one hand took her face. "And not just that, the days when you cried and looked depressed. Tell me what caused that. Tell me now. Please…"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the pleading ones of her best friend. She could see through him that he's really desperate. She didn't have the choice anymore, since she told him her secret already, being a sorceress that is. So maybe, if she could just plead back to Naruto to calm down after saying _his_ name, maybe she could tell him the truth. And so, she'd decided. She _will_ try to tell him and she _will_ also try to beg. Besides, keeping secrets to Naruto was the second thing she can't handle.

"Okay, Naruto." she sighed. "You win. I'll say it already."

Naruto beamed a little with what he heard. So he kept his ears open to hear the cause of his best friend's suffering.

"But please, Naruto. After I tell you the truth, I want you to promise me that you'll stay being calm. When you hear this, I don't want to see fury and anger in your face. Promise me that, please." she squeezed Naruto hand.

And Naruto nodded. Sakura took a deep breathe and told herself to just let it out already and everything's gonna be fine. You know what they say, "The truth will set you free.", if it does to her…

"You remember the first day we went to school? We bumped into…Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Naruto's hands clenched a little but calmed down when he remembered his promise; Sakura continued. "The day after that, first day of school, we…saw each other an hour before classes started and I saw him in a middle of a fight. I looked so stupid trembling in front of him." she laughed weakly. "I kneeled there feeling scared. My hands on were on my ears, I didn't want to hear whatever they were doing. After his fight, if ever he did continue, I heard his footsteps approach me but it wasn't me he was going after. He just continued to walk away like I wasn't there. I apologized to him when he stopped and heard me. He asked me why I was saying "sorry" and there he called me…" she gulped. Naruto noticed and knew what the word she couldn't say and bear to say.

"I know, Sakura-chan. You don't have to say it anymore. Continue." he said.

"Thanks… Anyways, there I felt a pang of pain on my chest of the "word". And when the second bell rang, I tried to forget what happened and went to the classroom and saw Kakashi-sensei. Well, I guess that part isn't important enough." She paused and looked at the window beside her and sighed. "And after dismissal, well, I told you some parts of it, didn't I, when we got home? But I just told you that he said that "word" to me."

"What _did_ really happen, Sakura-chan?"

"He didn't hurt me physically, just…the inside." she answered as she looked at him again. "We bumped to each other, I told you that. I introduced myself and he…kinda identified that I was just wearing a fake smile. He told me that he was used to it and he called me "that" again. And when he left me motionless, I started to cry alone, kneeling in the empty corridor. Just me… And when I calmed down, I went home still feeling empty. In the middle of my work, I didn't know why but that memory came to me and that made me run to bathroom and cry again. And that's when you came to the picture."

"That's it? Then what about a while ago, when you fell unconscious?" Naruto added. "What happened before that?"

"He…was there too."

"Eh?!!!"

"But he didn't do anything, a little. I just, well… I was the one who saw him. I saw him lying on the ground like you found me unconscious there. I think he had a fight before I passed by. I can't believe that I said that but I was so glad in came there to him." Sakura felt Naruto twitch again, but she still continued. "He was badly wounded and his mouth was covered with blood. His cheeks were full of bruises and he had different black spots on his body and he also had a cut on his arm. I didn't want to leave him there so I called for an ambulance. They instructed me to not move him and to stay there until they arrive. Of course I obeyed. But when I realized that I wasn't gonna stay with an _ordinary_ guy, I kinda regretted of calling them. A few seconds, I didn't know why but my uncontrollable hand started to want to touch his face. I don't know, maybe I really am stupid! Anyways, when my hand was on his cheek," She felt Naruto twitch again, and she thought that maybe he was jealous. But she still continued. "…he woke up and he quickly switched our positions so he was on top of me. He gripped my hands so tight it was painful. I could see his face, filled with fury to me. But he didn't say much. He fell down on me and fell unconscious. I didn't know what to do so I walked away a few yards or so and looked at him. I thought he was still awake but he wasn't. After that, determination came to me. I started taking of my jacket and I healed him, even in just a little way. I wrapped his cut and wiped the blood off of his face. And then, the ambulance came and they carried him to a hospital, I don't know where. And then, I felt weak and maybe there…I fell unconscious. But I heard your voice before I could totally break down. And so, my eyes closed after that. End of story. Period."

Sakura looked for any signs of anger on Naruto's face. But instead, she found regret. But why regret? And after hearing her story, Naruto looked down and placed both his hands on her hand again.

"Sakura-chan…" he said. "I'm really sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should've just come with you. I'm so, so sorry…"

"N-no, Naruto. It's not your fault. Really… Don't worry. I mean, I'm really just stupid, you know?" Sakura tried to laugh.

"No! I told you, Sakura-chan. I promised you too! From now on, I'm really coming with you every second of the day. Kiba will just have to accept the fact that I can't come every game." Naruto almost shouted at her as he looked up to her.

"Naruto, don't. I don't want to take your freedom away from you."

"You're not, Sakura-chan. I'm the one who's doing this. You're not forcing me to do this either. So don't try to stop me."

"But Naruto, I-"

Naruto suddenly cut her as he placed both his hands on her face and leaned to her forehead and kissed it. Sakura felt herself blush on Naruto's warm kiss on her forehead. After the kiss, Naruto hugged her and whispered, "I'll always protect you, Sakura-chan. I never go back to my promises…"

Sakura couldn't do anything anymore. Naruto already said it and so she finally nodded. She hugged him back so he felt relieved. But Sakura still didn't want him to sacrifice his freedom just because of her. So she sighed heavily.

They cut their hug as the doctor handling Sakura came inside. Naruto smiled a relieved one again as he heard that Sakura was perfectly fine and she could go out as soon as she can. So that's what they did. After an hour of dressing properly, Sakura and Naruto thanked the doctor and went outside the building.

(Beyond here, just imagine that everything is in slow motion)

As both of them stepped out of the hospital, a pair of eyes watched them from behind. Those eyes were full of irritation, as always. Those eyes were from, who else, Uchiha Sasuke.

But he wasn't looking at the guy who had blonde hair but the half-length cherry-haired girl he saw before he fell unconscious on a street. He was standing, leaning against a building near the hospital. He was waiting for them to come out. But he didn't know why either.

On his hand was a piece of white torn cloth that wasn't completely white because of his blood. It was the cloth was wrapped on his arm a while ago. As he saw the girl he was looking at smiling, he clenched his fist holding the cloth. He didn't know if he felt angry or just plain irritation or just maybe… Well, he really doesn't know. And that makes him angry too. The two didn't see him, of course. It was like he was spying on them, or rather her.

_Why the hell am _I_ doing this?!_ he thought.

And because of that, he leaned off and walked away from the building. But he still followed them. He put the cloth in his pockets and started walking, stalking them to wherever they were going.

(End of slow motion)

Sakura wondered where Naruto was taking her again. But it sure did make her smile. It might be another surprise again. After all, ever since the picnic, she loved what Naruto would give her next.

"Naruto, where are you taking me?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Trust me, 'kay?" Naruto answered. "I'm sure this is gonna make you smile more."

Naruto pulled her slowly as they both laughed. And of course, Sasuke was still following them, or _stalking_ might be the right word.

After a few minutes of walking and stalking, Naruto brought Sakura into a cliff filled with grass. Sakura paused a little as she realized that this was the cliff she looked at a couple or a week ago. But she didn't mind it at all. Maybe wanting to come here was the reason she looked at this cliff. But that wasn't Naruto wanted to show her.

Unfortunately, their stalker was still there. He wondered what business they'll do in this cliff he _almost_ owns. In fact, this is where he stays in the afternoon when he doesn't fight and not in classes. And in fact again, this has been his favorite place since he was a kid. And the third fact, this is where his dream took place. But it's really a wonder why he doesn't hate this place but the dream he does.

Anyways, it was almost late and Naruto assured Sakura that this would be really quick.

"Sit down here, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he patted the grass beside where he sat. And so she did.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as she sat.

"Do you see those clouds? They're orange, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Look there for five seconds and close your eyes. After another five seconds, open your eyes."

"Why?" Sakura asked with excitement.

"Trust me!" Naruto said with a huge smile.

Sakura obliged and looked at the sunset clouds. _It _is_ beautiful. But I wonder why Naruto would want me to do this._

One.

Naruto looked at the clouds with her.

Two.

He looked at her with a not-friendship smile with a caring and lovingly smile.

Three.

Sakura-chan…

Four.

There's been something I want to tell you…

Five.

_But I can't, so I'll just show it to you._

Sakura closed her eyes and counted 1-5 aloud.

"One…"

Naruto slowly moved his left arm to what's beside him and took it.

"Two…"

He carefully, and quietly, stood up holding the "thing" and went in front of the girl sitting, leaning her back against the tree.

"Three…"

Sasuke was seeing every detail happening on top if the tree. He could see where this was going to end and he was disgusted about it he badly wanted to throw up.

"Four…"

Naruto took something out of his polo's pocket and whispered something so low that Sakura didn't hear it.

Sasuke could feel something build inside of him. Two emotions. The first was unidentified but the other was anger, wanting him to beat the hell out of Naruto.

"…and five."

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped at what her sight has seen.

Sasuke gritted his teeth together and secretly ran away feeling anger.

And Naruto was there, in front of the gasping and surprised Sakura, holding two things that will surely surprise any girl.

"N-Naruto, what…?" she asked as she took the bouquet of flowers in Naruto's hand, blushing. "It's lovely!"

"And Sakura-chan, I want to give this to you." Naruto added.

Naruto's other hand was holding a blue round-edged box that he opened and inside, was a shining and chained silver necklace that had cherry blossom as its centerpiece. He pulled it upward so slowly it was similar to a slow motion scene. Sakura stared at the beautiful thing, amazed that Naruto would give it to her. Naruto put the small box down and held up the necklace with both hands, showing Sakura the whole silver.

"May I?" Naruto asked, gesturing for him to wear it on Sakura's neck.

Sakura leaned forward so that Naruto could wear it to her. Sakura felt so blissful as Naruto's hand worked on the necklace behind her neck. And as Naruto finished, he looked at Sakura's blushing face with a big smile. There was also a slight hue of pink on his cheeks. Sakura felt speechless with Naruto had done. It was simply marvelous. It's like they aren't friends anymore. It's like they're _more_ than friends now. She looked at the necklace that was shimmering even when the sun has already set. She looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto…" was all she could say.

She couldn't control her happiness so she uncontrollably threw her arms around him and hugged him so tight like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, Naruto! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!!" she shouted.

"Eheh, thanks too, Sakura-chan." he hugged her back.

"This is so beautiful. Naruto, why? Is this really for me?" she asked as they pulled away.

"Well, I just figured that… It's the least I could do after you became so honest with me, I guess." he answered with a blush.

"Oh, Naruto. Thank you so much!" she hugged him once more.

They hugged each other so tight they forgot it was late. As they stood up, Naruto took the flowers on the ground and gave it to her again. And for the last time, Naruto showed Sakura one last sight of the cliff: the stars. Both of them looked at the night sky with a smile on both faces.

"Well, I guess we better be going now." Sakura said with the happiest tone.

Naruto nodded. He let Sakura go down the cliff first. As he watched Sakura go down carefully, he looked at the sky again and caught a sight of a falling star. Too bad, Sakura didn't see it. But Naruto still kept it to himself and kept the star's wish all to himself.

And so, he made a wish.

He said it but Sakura didn't hear it. She was waiting for him now to come down. As both of them walked together, Naruto held Sakura hand absent-mindedly and so did Sakura. They held each other's hand, as if it was nothing but just friends. But to Naruto, it wasn't just a friendship he held. It was something more important. Something more special…

"I wish you heard my wish, Sakura-chan." he whispered.

"What? Did you say something, Naruto?"

"O-oh, n-nothing. Ehehe…"

He smiled at the thought of Sakura not hearing what he said and he remembered his wish that he'd never thought of wishing…

"I wish Sakura-chan won't like another guy in her world or my world. I wish she'd smile every time I'm in front of her. I wish she wouldn't cry anymore. And someday, I wish… I just wish that…

…_even in just one day…_

_._

_._

_._

She would realize that I'm in love with her.


	8. I'm Worried About You

**CHAPTER 8: I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU**

As the new day started, Sakura couldn't stop staring at the new necklace she wore at the mirror. Naruto was already outside her door, waiting for her. He actually woke up early that day just to keep his promise.

"Sakura-chan, we have to go now." he reminded her.

_I'm glad she likes it. Eheh! Guess I did a great thing._ he thought to himself. _Now, I better find a matching bracelet. Ehehe!!_

"I'm ready!" Sakura said as she opened the door and saw Naruto there. "Well, let's get going then."

"Yeah!"

As they walked hand in hand again, Naruto tried to eye if Sakura had a bracelet on her right hand, the one he's holding. His esteem got down as he saw that there _was_ a bracelet. That meant that the bracelet-plan was gone. He sighed heavily feeling disappointment and failure. Sakura heard the sigh and asked him if there was anything wrong. Naruto shook his head and just smiled at her.

But Naruto couldn't hold any longer. He really wanted to buy a matching bracelet and give it to her some other time again. But too bad, she already had one. But then, an urge to ask her came to his mind. And so he did…

"Ne, Sakura-chan."

"Hmm?" Sakura looked at him.

"This…bracelet of yours…" he raised their holding hands and Naruto pointed the full-charmed bracelet Sakura was wearing. "Whose…I mean, who gave it to you?"

"Oh, this." Sakura suddenly smiled warmly. She let go of Naruto's hand to show it to him more closely. She looked at it like it was her baby the she crooned. Naruto waited for her answer as she looked at the bracelet that held something important to her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"It's a very important bracelet given to me by a special person that was magically given." she said as she closed her eyes to remember something, still smiling. "I've worn this in my whole 17 years, well actually, just 15. When I was 2, I had a dream of being a grown up and meeting this sweet guy that gave me this bracelet. And magically, when I woke up it was there in my wrist. Cute, isn't it?"

"Who was this…guy?" Naruto continued to be curious.

"I couldn't remember clearly. Of course, I wouldn't, Naruto!" she laughed. "I was just two years old, silly."

"O-oh, sorry. Ehehe…"

They continued to walk holding each other's hand. "But all I could remember was, I was happy that moment. I was about this age. And all I could remember was the voice of the guy. It was heart-warming and sweet. Like he was crooning me as his baby. Eheh! I guess…" she added.

"Ohhh…"

As they arrived inside the classroom, Tenten suddenly pulled Sakura away from Naruto. She assured Naruto that Sakura would be in good hands.

"O-okay…" Naruto could all say as he sweatdropped.

"T-Tenten-san, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Hinata and I just want to tell you something." Tenten answered with a smile.

Tenten and Sakura stopped to where Hinata and Tenten's seats were and where Hinata was waiting(Tenten and Hinata are seatmates). Sakura sat on a vacant seat in front of them. Tenten sat beside Hinata and laughed slyly as they looked at each other. Sakura raised a brow with curiousity.

"What is it already, you guys?!" Sakura asked with her arms crossed.

"Well, actually." Tenten started. "When Hinata and I were on our way to school, we saw bushy-brow buying a bouquet of flowers~!!"

They laughed again, but Sakura didn't.

"And when we looked closely," Hinata continued. "We saw the card and it was addressed to you."

"So?"

"So, Ms. I-Pretend-That-I-Don't-Like-Him, it means he's really serious about you!" Tenten exclaimed.

"He always was. Don't tell me you just knew that now?" Sakura confidently answered back.

"And so you're telling us that you like him now?" Tenten asked.

"Urgh! Tenten-san. I already told you that I like him as a friend. Not that "like-like" thing."

"Really?" the two asked.

"Yes. Now, will you please let me go back to my seat? I've got something to do." Sakura said as she stood up and walked away.

"Wait, Sakura!"

But Sakura didn't go back. Even if she heard them, they still didn't win. She could see that Naruto saw everything and was chuckling to himself. As she got to her seat, she grumbled.

"Oh, great. So now, you're on their side?" Sakura asked him with an irritated face.

"Eheheh. Of course not, Sakura-chan. I'm just laughing because you were so irritated with them. Ehehehaha!!" Naruto said in the middle of his laughter.

"Sigh…"

And as the bell rang, students came in. That day, Sakura's seatmate still didn't come. Good for her. But what worried her suddenly was Lee's seat. It was vacant. But shouldn't he be there holding the bouquet of flowers that her friends told her just now? Unless he's doing some effortful thing to prepare to just blurt out another "Will you be my girlfriend?" line. But Sakura had the slightest fear or worry that it wasn't it. She had the feeling of sureness that Lee was supposed to be present. But she also had the feeling of worry and fear that something might've happen to him. _What if he got into an accident? Oh God, I wish not._ How she wish she could use her magical powers right now to stop time and go out and find her dear friend. But she couldn't. _Oh why didn't I learn just the basic magic spells?!_ She kept blaming herself as she thought of Lee. She knew that he wouldn't be absent unless he's sick and the only person he'd call was Sakura just like once when he had a flu and she was the only person he called. But he didn't call this morning. All Sakura did this morning was stare at the necklace and continue to walk with Naruto. But no call. _ Lee-san, where are you?_

She always looked at the watch to keep track that recess was almost coming. 8 am, classes started. Recess was 10:30 am. _Only thirty minutes left._ she thought as she looked at the watch again. And as she could clearly hear the ticking sound of the clock, when it was three seconds more, she counted. _Three, two, one._

KRIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!

She quickly stood up and ran outside without hearing Naruto's call. She sprinted across the second floor hallway. She didn't spot Lee. She went up on the third where the third high school students were. Still no Lee. She went to the other building where middle-school students were. In the whole three-story building, the first and the second, there was no Lee. But there were two floors she hasn't checked yet. So she went back the high school building and went down the stairs. In a hurry, she didn't notice that she was about to bump into a person she needed most, but it wasn't Lee.

"Naruto!" Sakura said loudly as she tried to stop.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Why are running around the campus?" Naruto asked her as she stopped in front of him, panting and filled with sweat.

"I've got to…*pant*…find…*pant*…Lee-san…gulp" Sakura answered.

"Why? He's absent. You can't find him here?"

"No, Naruto…*pant*…He's not. I could feel it." Sakura looked around.

"Oh, right. Sensing something was part of you…" Naruto remembered the picnic day. "But how can you be so sure he's here?"

"Well, actually. First of all, I know he's not absent because he didn't call me this morning. And second, I know and I feel that he's here and I think that he's in a state where anger and fear are."

"Really? You can sense feelings too?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Naruto…"

"Sorry… Anger and fear, hmm… It's like a fight, when the bully is Mr. Anger and the guy being bullied is Mr. Fear, right?"

"That's it! Naruto, you're a genius! C'mon, follow me." Sakura pulled Naruto downstairs and tried to search for the same guy. Still no trace…

This time, Naruto fully understood in her face that she was worried about her friend. Very much… So he helped her find the bushy-brow, with Sakura's feeling of him in danger, she kept looking for him in every corner of the first floor like she did in the other building and the second and third floors.

"Sakura-chan, he's not here!" Naruto said.

"The rooftop's the only place I haven't looked yet." Sakura said.

"Then let's go."

They ran as fast as they could upstairs, hoping to see a good friend not bruised, not wounded. Sakura hoped that he would be practicing some speech to get her over again. She hoped that he might've sent a letter to her that she didn't receive and he was waiting for her there for 2 whole hours, holding the same bouquet Tenten and Hinata said, kneeling in front of her saying the same line over and over again. But this time, Sakura would just hug him and tell him that she was worried about him all morning. But in their situation was the opposite. It was wrong. It was _sick_ and _wrong_!

_Lee-san, hang in there…!_

…

"Well, is that all you've got… bowl head?"

As he spit blood out of his mouth, Lee hoped and thanked that Sakura wasn't seeing this. This would surely break her heart, he knew. But fighting the top student and the best fighter of the campus wouldn't just break her heart; it would also make her cry. Sasuke and Lee have been fighting for 2 whole hours since he arrived in the campus. But Sasuke's anger was something he couldn't control. If he got angry, he would put it into a fight. And unluckily, he was the one he got angry at.

"I must finish this fight before the roses wither." Lee muttered to himself.

The bouquet was set aside and laid peacefully on a bench, but the petals was slowly falling one by one as it waited for the giver to give it to the girl he liked.

Sasuke was much stronger than Lee. Even if Lee was once a top student in a Tae kwon do, that was before and he vowed not to become part of violence since he met Sakura weeks ago. So he wasn't used to it anymore. Besides, Sasuke wasn't using Tae kwon do. Just plain violence. Harsh Violence. Harsh, bloody and fearful Violence…

"I'm waiting bushy-brow." Sasuke smirked, as he knew he was winning.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!" Lee launched himself for another attack but…

"STOOOOOOOOP!!!"

"No, Sakura-san-"

But they were too late. As Lee looked from his behind, there he saw the crying cherry-haired Sakura begging with her blonde best friend behind her. Lee managed to smile before Sasuke threw him his last and most powerful punch that threw Lee shooting to the metal wall bars of the rooftop, and God, was that painful. Painful as if breaking every bone that composes you…

"LEE-SAN!! LEE-SAN, PLEASE STOP!!" Sakura shouted with all she got. She didn't care about Lee's opponent when she ran to him. Naruto followed but kept his infuriated eyes on his wanted rival: Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lee-san! Lee-san!! Lee…san…!" she was crying hard as she kneeled beside Lee's head and placed her trembling hands on his bloody face.

"YOU…!" Naruto growled at Sasuke as he stood up.

Sakura kept crying as she hugged Lee with both her arms.

"S-Saku…ra-s…san…" Lee managed to speak.

"Please, Lee-san. Don't speak right now. I'll bring you to the clinic fast. Naruto-!" she said but was cut off by Lee's hand on her wet cheek.

"I'm so…glad th-that…you're here…holding…me…" he smiled to her.

"Lee-san…Oh, Lee-san. You really are a clumsy guy!" she whispered as she kissed Lee's forehead.

"Th-thank you…Sakura…san, I really…a-appreciate…I will…keep th-this…memory…of your…" Lee's eyes started to close themselves.

"Lee-san?"

"…kiss…Sakura-san…I…really…r-really…like……you." His last words made Sakura cry more. He fell unconscious in her warm arms with a smile as she whispered something she wished Lee would hear.

"I like you too, Lee-san…"

As she noticed that something wasn't right again, she turned to her left and saw that her best friend walked slowly towards the man she had feared for almost a month now.

"Naruto, don't…" she whispered as she was sure that he would hear it. He did.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He addressed to her but still looking at Sasuke. "But this bastard hurt one of my friends. And I told you yesterday, didn't I?" this time, he looked at Sakura over his shoulders and smiled "I'll protect you from this bastard, if ever he breaks you down again."

"Naruto…"

"And I also told myself that I didn't want to see you cry again. But now, you are. You can't stop me here Sakura-chan. Even if you use your "talent", it won't make me stop from protecting you." Naruto said, determined to keep his promise and wish.

Sasuke was impressed with what he said. And when he heard this, the same anger last night came to him. With an unknown cause, he became angrier with Naruto.

Naruto removed his outer uniform and revealed his white and pure polo shirt. He threw it aside while Sakura just watched him. Then, her eyes adjusted to Sasuke. He wasn't looking at her, of course. But even if Sakura feared this guy, she was worried with them both.

This was also one of the reasons why she chose to be normal. She was afraid to find violence in magic. Even in her world, even if they are sorcerers, people there aren't perfect. Of course, some would use their gift for good, like charity or something like that. But some would also use their powers for bad and evil, like this guy in front of Naruto now. Except that he wasn't a sorcerer at all. He wasn't from Sakura's world either. He's just a regular person that had strength and everyday anger on his side. But he was never regular to people around him. The fact that he's a genius and the same time a ditcher of school didn't match right. The "genius" part matched her, and the "ditcher" matched him. _Completely right matched…_

As the two fighters had the chance to prove their rivalry, Sasuke's eyes and aim was to fight and just fight. While Naruto's eyes were on him and his will was to fight and protect the girl behind him, the person he treated as his best friend and the most important person of his life…and the girl he cared and loved as much as he loved his life. No. He loved her more than his life. He thought of his life as a joke if Sakura never existed. So he decided, that if Lee couldn't do it, then he will.

And as he decided to himself to protect the girl both him and Lee loved, he prepared himself to fight the man that made her cry and suffer.

"Prepare yourself, Sasuke-bastard." he said to him. Then he looked as Sakura over his shoulder again, smiled and said to her, "Sakura-chan, do me one favor before I fight this idiot in front of me, will you?"

Naruto heard her weak voice say "Yes.".

"I want you to close your eyes and embrace that bushy-brow in your arms as tight as you can." He paused then looked back to Sasuke. "I don't want you to get hurt after you see this. After all," he then smiled. "I don't want you to see violence coming from me…"

And there, Naruto jumped forward and their fight began…


	9. Fight For Love

CHAPTER 9: FIGHT FOR LOVE

Sakura didn't want to open her eyes as Naruto wanted her to do. She held the unconscious Lee in her caring arms and hugged him on her knees. But she couldn't protect her ears. She could hear every pain, every moan, every grunt that they choked out of their breaths. She could hear every punch and kick so clearly it was painful even for her. It was unbearable…

She tried tot think of other things to distract her, but the painful fight kept distracting her thoughts. She tried harder; She dug deeper into her mind to find something that was a bigger distraction than the unseen fight. But she just couldn't. She needed help. But to whom? The only person that popped into her head was her best friend but he was too busy. Lee can't, obviously…

But then, the thought of what happened with Lee a while ago came to Sakura. She finally noticed that she cared for him as much as she does to Naruto. I guess what she wanted is really coming true. She already felt loved, and now it's time for her to give the love back.

And at that moment, she felt that she loved Lee as much as she loved Naruto, as much as she loved Tenten and Hinata, Kiba, Neji and the others, her friends, Kakashi and her teachers, Shizune and Tsunade…and especially her parents… And now that she have fulfilled what she wanted, she now has one decision to make: to stay or not.

But she didn't want to do something so sudden, so she put the last thought away. She managed to despite of what she was hearing. Because she was distracted by that wonderful memory…

Sakura opened he eyes not to watch the fight but to see her dear friend. Her eyes were looking at Lee as if she was adoring her sleeping son. Sakura could see him smiling in his painful sleep. Just because of her, Lee managed to smile even when he was in pain and was badly bruised.

And now, she closed her eyes again to wish that either Naruto or even Sasuke, even if it was just one of them, would think that fighting won't do them any good. Even if Naruto didn't want her to see their match, Sakura still didn't want them to fight. And at that moment, Sakura thought to herself that her staying here wasn't over yet. The love she receives and gives weren't enough. There was one more thing that she wanted to. And now was the time to do it…

"Enough." she whispered.

But no one heard her. She repeated "Enough" again, but louder. And she said it over and over, her voice was getting much louder. And when she had strength again, she finally shouted,

"ENOUGH!!!!"

Naruto and Sasuke heard this and they stopped to look at the direction where it came from. Their eyes widened a little, especially Naruto's, when they saw her looking at them with angry eyes. But to Sakura, it wasn't anger. She wanted to do this now, because she didn't want anybody else to get hurt. She slowly let go of Lee. She tried to stand with her trembling knees. And when she did, she approached Naruto.

"S…Sakura-chan, what are you doi-"

Naruto's best friend unexpectedly slapped him that made him and Sasuke shocked. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say from the surprising thing Sakura gave him. The two boys didn't move either. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't say anything too. As soon as she slapped him, she turned to Sasuke. It made him jump a little. But the moment Sakura approached him too. He made a mistake thinking that she would apologize again and he would just tell her that she's an idiot. But no…

She slapped him as well.

Naruto wondered where she got the courage to do that since Sakura feared this guy that she just slapped. Sasuke, being slapped courageously by a girl, was shocked and speechless just like Naruto. His eyes widened as he looked at Sakura but he couldn't because her bangs covered her face.

As the two boys looked at Sakura speechless, Sakura finally raised her head and looked into Sasuke's eyes. With the courage that built in herself she finally said loudly,

"Don't you both have hearts?!"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered.

Sakura continued. "You've been fighting all your life just for nothing. Yet you don't know why you have. Is it just fun and games for you? You're a top student, Uchiha-san. And yet you beat those people weaker than you! You think that even if you have that much intelligence doesn't make you the God of this world. And Naruto," she turned to him but her voice became a little calmer. "I know that you don't want me to see how you fight. But I also want you to _not_ fight. I don't want to see fights anymore. I've been staying in this city for almost a month and I thought I would something more than this. Naruto, you're my best friend. But avenging your friends is not the answer."

She turned to Sasuke again. "Uchiha-san, I know you don't want school, or sometimes you do but… Why do you have to fight? Why does there has to blood in your hands every time you feel angry? You don't have to fight, Uchiha-san." Then she smiled at him despite the tears in her face. "I don't want you to hurt any of my friends, Uchiha-san. I don't want you to get hurt either. But I see that every time you hurt someone, you get hurt too. You give pain to others and I see that you feel that pain too. But when other people fight me, I don't budge. I don't hurt them back… So, if ever you want to hurt anybody again," she took Sasuke's hand and formed it into a fist. Sasuke's eyes were still wide open. "…let it be me."

"Eh?"

"Sakura-chan, no!"

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped.

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes again. "So…now's your chance, Uchiha-san. If you hurt me now" she placed Sasuke's fist into her cheek. "you won't get yourself hurt anymore…ne?"

As Sakura let go of Sasuke's fist, it stayed there. But Sasuke didn't punch her. His eyes were wide because of Sakura's revelation towards him. _She actually wants me to…punch her?_ He couldn't believe it. And neither did Naruto. Why did Sakura want to get hurt when he was already there, ready to protect her? Both men couldn't figure it out. Was she crazy?

But Sakura was still there. She was still and waiting for Sasuke to punch her now. She was still smiling, like nothing's gonna happen.

And because of his irritation, Sasuke backed his fist like it was ready for a punch. Naruto reacted to this but Sakura stopped him with her hand. Sasuke was about to punch when he withdrew his hand and turned around and crossed his arms.

Sakura's smile didn't fade when she opened her eyes to see Sasuke's back facing her.

"Idiot. Getting yourself punched isn't going to impress me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Oh, so now you're thanking me? Maybe I should punch you now."

Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto walked to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… Well, I guess that's the deal now, Uchiha-san. Whenever you're mad, don't hesitate to find me. Okay?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hissed.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't say anything else. As Sasuke didn't face her, Sakura went back to Lee and Naruto followed. Naruto carried Lee and Sakura went to the bench where the bouquet was. She carried it and followed Naruto to the stairs. When Sakura was about to close the door she heard Sasuke's last grumble that she didn't react anymore.

"That useless girl…"

--

At the clinic…

"Sakura-san, I'm really sorry…"

"No, Lee-san. I'm the one who's sorry. I should've just looked more carefully."

Lee finally confessed to Sakura that he put a small letter under her desk that was inviting her to go to the rooftop, which, unfortunately, Sakura didn't see.

"I'm really sorry you got beaten by Uchiha-san. Will you forgive me?" Sakura asked as she held Lee's hand.

"Why, of course, Sakura-san? How could I not?"

"Thank you, Lee-san."

Naruto was at the other room being healed by the nurse. He felt jealous to the fact that Sakura was with Lee and he was with a nurse. He grumbled all the time when he heard them laughing. But after that, his face suddenly became worried and sad because of what happened a while ago.

"_So, if ever you want to hurt anybody again, let it be me."_

"Sakura-chan, what are you saying?" he whispered.

Naruto placed his hands on his head that was filled with regret. He didn't know why but he felt so guilty of himself after that incident. He placed one of his hands on his cheek. He could still feel Sakura's slap. And then suddenly, he felt that Sakura's magic was _on_ that slap. He could feel that it she wasn't feeling anger when she slapped him but the concern of a friend.

After a few seconds, the door opened and Naruto snapped up. Sakura came inside with a half-smile looking for him.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hey, um, Naruto." Sakura said as she took a chair and sat beside Naruto, who wasn't lying but just sitting on top of the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that you didn't want me to fight. I feel so guilty right now. I just…I'm such a…" Naruto said as he looked down.

"Naruto, no. Don't blame yourself. I mean, well, I'm the one who caused this all." Sakura said with a forced smile.

"No, Sakura-chan. Don't you get it?" Naruto exclaimed. "You tried to stop me but I still fought. You were crying behind me and I wasn't aware that, even if you closed your eyes, you could still hear us. You can still here me!"

"Naruto, please…"

"I don't deserve to be forgiven. In fact, I don't even deserve to be with you anymore. I'm begging you, Sakura-chan. Please don't accept me anymore. I won't come with you anymore. I'll just be your classmate, that's all."

Sakura became silent, but she wasn't surprised. She was emotionless. Naruto kept his eyes closed while his head was tilted down. No one spoke after that. The room was filled with nothing…

Then suddenly…

"Pft!"

"Eh?"

"Ahahahahaha!!!" Sakura suddenly laughed out loud.

"Eeh? S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just laughed there, not minding that Naruto opened his eyes and wondered if she was crazier now than before. And as soon as she calmed down, she took Naruto's hands and said,

"Oh, Naruto. You really are a silly guy! No wonder you're my best friend."

"What? Wh…what do you mean?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Naruto…" Sakura smiled sincerely. "You don't have to say that. You're too much exaggerating."

"Haa?"

"Silly Naruto. Why are you saying things like that? Don't tell me you don't want me anymore?"

"O-of course not!"

"Then why are you saying like you're rejecting me as your best friend? Like… Are you regretting that we met?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Naruto just blinked with surprise.

"My, Naruto…" Sakura stood up and sat beside him. "I'm not angry at you. I'm not also saying that I won't forgive you anymore. I understand what you wanted a while ago. You just wanted to protect me and Lee but… I'm not saying that I hate you now but, after what happened, I've become aware that I'm becoming too dependent and that you're the one that I'm too much depending on. And that's what I can't accept about myself. Naruto… You and Lee are exaggerating too much for me. Do you understand that, Naruto?"

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto smiled with relief.

Sakura smiled back.

"You're slap hurts." Naruto joked.

They both laughed about that.

"Eheh, should I take that as a compliment?" Sakura asked.

"I guess not…"

And then, Sakura leaned forward and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed hard but not as much as Sakura did.

"Feel better?" Sakura asked with a beam.

"Y-yeah!" Naruto answered straight.

And both of them smiled.

Then Naruto spoke again, "But Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"What you said to _him_ back at the rooftop… Will you really do that?" Naruto asked with a worrying tone.

"Well… It was a deal, right? And besides, even if he won't hurt me physically, I'm sure he still would hurt me." Sakura still didn't frown.

"But I'll still come with you, right?"

"If you want…"

"Thanks… I was worried for a second there." Naruto said as he wiped imaginary sweat out of his forehead.

"Well, I better go back to Lee-san. I told him this would only take a second. Besides, the nurse isn't done with you yet. Ja nee~"

"See ya, Sakura-chan." he said as he waved.

And the door closed. And so did their conversation.

--

He was still standing there, feeling ashamed(if he did feel that way) of what he heard.

"_You've been fighting all your life just for nothing. Yet you don't know why you have. Is it just fun and games for you? You're a top student, Uchiha-san. And yet you beat those people weaker than you! You think that even if you have that much intelligence doesn't make you the God of this world."_

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"_Uchiha-san, I know you don't want school, or sometimes you do but… Why do you have to fight? Why does there has to blood in your hands every time you feel angry? You don't have to fight, Uchiha-san."_

"I can't believe she said that…"

"_I don't want you to hurt any of my friends, Uchiha-san. I don't want you to get hurt either. But I see that every time you hurt someone, you get hurt too. You give pain to others and I see that you feel that pain too. But when other people fight me, I don't budge. I don't hurt them back…"_

"But I'm actually impressed… Never thought she had the courage…"

"_So, if ever you want to hurt anybody again,"_

"But…was she serious…"

"…_let it be me."_

"Why would I hurt her?"

"_So…now's your chance, Uchiha-san."_

"Yeah…My chance to get more angry at you…"

"_If you hurt me now, you won't get yourself hurt anymore…ne?"_

"And hell, I might punch you if I ever see your useless face again!"

_**You're not gonna hurt her, are you, Sasuke?**_

_Shut up. You got no business with me anymore…_

_**Just answer me, will you? …If you're really a man…**_

_Why do you care?_

_**Because "The more you hate, the more you love"…right?**_

_There is no way I like her! Now shut up. I vanished you in the past, and I still can right now._

_**Oh no, you can't my dear Sasuke. I only appear if a new "thing" appears in you heart. And there is!**_

_And you're telling me it's her?_

_**Finally, you understood!**_

_If you don't shut up, I'm really gonna hurt her._

_**If you can…**_

_Urrrggghhhh!!!_

Sasuke had an inner person that like magically appeared inside of him in the past. It was an inner soul that dictates to him what was wrong and what was right when he still had a family, when he still knew how to love. And when they died, this "inner soul" vanished.

Now, in the story, it's wonder how it came back. Did he really like Sakura now? After the incident? Why and how?

Find out in the next chapters, bye!


	10. Lost Yet Found, Again

**CHAPTER 10: LOST YET FOUND, AGAIN**

Another week has passed since the incident in the rooftop. Lee was sent to the hospital because of a little fracture on his leg. Sasuke still didn't come to school _again_. Naruto absented himself; well actually, Sakura wanted him not to go to school because of his bruises. And luckily, Kiba agreed to come with Sakura after school. And starting the day after, Sakura and Naruto would visit Lee every now and then. Sakura would tell stories of what happened in school. She would give some of her notes to him to catch up from their lessons. In the middle of their happiness, Naruto would try to force a smile despite his jealousy over Lee. But after some moments, he would realize that being Sakura's best friend was much better than anything else. He realized that Sakura knew him as much as he knew her. They knew each other like siblings do. And that was enough for him.

And as the weekend started, Sakura decided to spend the whole day teaching Lee lessons he missed. She told Naruto not to come if he doesn't. But Naruto still wanted.

"Oh, c'mon. Naruto, I'm in the hospital. Why would _he_ be there? Besides, Lee's there and thousands of doctors are. Don't worry about me."

That was Sakura's line as she tried to convince Naruto to "go on and be free" with his friends. Well, Naruto didn't want Sakura to beg on the floor just like what he said when they first met. And so, the result? Sakura went to the hospital alone. Poor Naruto…

And so, as the weekend continued, Naruto was walking outside to a place he didn't know and didn't care. He just wanted to walk…

As he walked through the alley, he noticed people walking with him. Children like kindergarten, teens, nerds, gals that hang out together, grannies that walk their dogs… but what caught his eyes were a couple of lovers that held hands and had arms over their shoulders. He watched them laugh together, how he wished that Sakura and he were like that. And he jumped at a sight of seeing another couple kiss each other.

_W-wait! Sakura-chan and I aren't gonna go that far…_ he looked at them again._ …right?_

As he was distracted with his thought, his eyes caught something that he never wanted to see again.

He growled at the sight.

It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke… He was also walking around too, like Naruto. He was just across the street. And as he felt he was being stared at, Sasuke looked at his direction. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with a reuniting anger from their last battle. But when Naruto remembered what Sakura told her after that, he calmed himself. But then, shock came to his spines when he saw Sasuke coming towards him.

And when they were close enough…

"Wh-what do you want, bastard?" Naruto asked him.

"Where's your useless girlfriend, dope?" Sasuke asked back.

"Hey, don't you dare call her 'useless'!! And she's not my g-girlfriend…" Naruto blushed at the last sentence.

"Whatever. Where _is_ she?" Sasuke asked again, still emotionless.

"Wh-why? She's…she's in the hospital?" Naruto answered. He didn't really want to answer that question. Besides, what does he have to know about his Sakura-chan, right?

"Bring me to her."

"What?! Why? Are you gonna hurt her again? If you dare to-"

"I'm not going to hurt her, idiot. I just wanna…ask her something." Sasuke looked away at the last part.

"Well, she can't. She's with bushy-brow. I'm sorry…" Naruto grunted. "Besides, what're you gonna ask her about?"

"I can't say it here. If she can't, maybe you can. You're her best friend, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then come with me."

Sasuke didn't wait for an answer. Naruto wanted to object but he couldn't do anything anymore. He might go straight to the hospital if he didn't come with him, so he did.

Naruto was a little familiarized with the road they were taking. It was the direction where they, Sakura and him, had their picnic. He wondered at the same time why Sasuke was suddenly "curious" about his best friend. He wanted to ask him, but maybe, he thought, it might be better to ask him when they stop walking. It was also amazing that Naruto could control his anger while following Sasuke. And as they stopped at the same spot of their picnic venue, Sasuke went to face his back to Naruto and started talking…

"I just want you to answer this question, dope. It's not something that'll hurt her or you. All I want is you to answer…" Sasuke started.

Naruto nodded with a bit of wonder.

"Why is she so…weird in things? I mean, she's afraid of me, right? Then why'd she suddenly…yesterday? It just doesn't make any sense."

_Is this really Sasuke? Is this really the same bastard I saw yesterday?_ Naruto asked himself as he heard Sasuke's tone in his question.

"Answer me, blonde!" Sasuke shouted with impatience.

"W-well, I…I don't understand either…" Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said as he slowly turned around. "You're her best friend, right? How could you not know? Others basically accuse you as her boyfriend."

Naruto jumped at Sasuke's last sentence. "I…I mean… There are things I can't tell you. I promised not to. They're secrets…"

"This is why I want _that_ girl to be the one to answer…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto heard him.

"Well, I'm sorry, Sasuke-bastard. But Sakura-chan doesn't want to see you. And I know that. Even if she isn't with that bowler-head, I'm sure she'll just reject your invitation, even if you beg." Naruto said.

"I know that. You think I'm that idiotic as you are?"

Naruto growled again. "Are you going to ask anything else? I should go back."

"Take me with you." Sasuke suddenly said.

It looked like he was begging, which was impossible since it's _Sasuke_ we're talking about, for crying out loud! Have you ever imagined _Sasuke_ begging?

--

"Say, 'Aah…'"

"Mmm… Oh, it's very delicious Sakura-san!"

"Eheh, thank you."

It was lunchtime and Sakura was feeding Lee. Sakura wasn't insecured with what she was doing and Lee wasn't at all too. She just blushed whenever he would compliment her with her cooking. Lee was fine, more than fine when Sakura's there. And Sakura didn't mind tutoring him this weekend.

"Oh, Sakura-san. I think my strength is coming back!" Lee said as he showed his biceps with his other arm.

"Mou, Lee-san! Ahahah!" Sakura laughed. Of course, she was flattered. She knew that Lee meant that Sakura's cooking was making him stronger.

And then, Lee's aura suddenly became serious and Sakura stopped laughing.

"Lee-san?"

"Sakura-san." He took Sakura's hands altogether. "Please let me say this but…"

"Yes?"

Sakura could notice Lee's hesitation from his words. He was nervous at his words. Sakura thought of it strange since he said the same line over and over again. Why pick now to be nervous? Isn't he used to it?

Lee gulped. "I want to…ask you something very important…"

"What is it?"

"I…um, is it…" he gulped again, feeling a sweat trickle down his head. "Is it true…about…"

"Lee-san, what is it?"

"Is it true that you and Naruto are a couple now?!"

"Eh?"

Lee felt more nervous as he blurted out his question. He felt nervous for the reason from Sakura's answer. He waited for her answer, nervous as ever. He wanted a clear answer. He wanted to know if his most important girl in the world was already taken and if his flowers were for nothing.

But in his mind, if ever she was, he would still accept her and the person who took her away. All he wanted was her happiness and that's all that count.

And so…

"Pfft!"

"Wha?"

Sakura burst out laughter after what Lee asked. Little tears were forming at her eyes as she let it out like nothing was in front of her… Crazy…

"S-Sakura-san, why are you laughing? I was serious." Lee said with a blush.

"Eheh…sigh…Oh, Lee-san. You're just like Naruto, you know that?" Sakura said as she finished laughing.

"Huh? Wh-why?"

"Lee-san," she inhaled deeply. "Naruto and I have something special, but I know and it's certainly not that kind. We're best friends! We look like siblings, you know? We hold hands because we're friends, not that crazy "couple" thing everyone's talking about. Yes, I admit. Naruto and I are, well, "together" isn't the right. Maybe…we do look like we're serious about each other, but we're certainly not going that far, Lee-san… Naruto's just trying to protect me, that's all. And I understand why… And now, do _you_ understand, Lee-san?"

Lee was dumbstruck. He didn't actually believe that Sakura and Naruto weren't dating. Good for him…

"R-really? You mean it?" he asked with brightness in his eyes.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lee said as he kept kissing Sakura's hand.

"Eheh…" Sakura sweat dropped.

And then, three knocks were heard from the door. Lee and Sakura let go and Sakura opened the door and in her surprise, it was Naruto.

"Naruto?" Lee and Sakura gasped at the same time.

"H-hey, Sakura-chan. C…can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto said.

"O-of course." She turned to Lee, "This'll take just a minute, 'kay?"

Naruto and Sakura went outside and shut the door completely.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"There's someone who wants to talk to you…" Naruto said as he scratched his head.

As Naruto turned to his side, Sakura's eyes widened with shock and fear as she saw a person she never expected to see: Uchiha Sasuke.

"Na…Naruto…" Sakura tried to breathe from her horrific scene.

"Sakura-chan, I know what you think but… He's not gonna hurt you, I promise."

"Wh…what is he doing here?" Sakura tried to choke.

"I want to talk to you. Privately." Sasuke answered.

"Why?" Sakura asked back.

"Sakura-chan, let me explain…" Naruto said as he backed Sakura farther away from Sasuke.

Sasuke could hear Naruto's explanation. But it wasn't much of an explanation since Sasuke won't tell much. When Naruto finished talking, before they could turn to Sasuke, Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see him. He wasn't as fearful as he looked before, and it made Sakura calm a little. But talking to Uchiha Sasuke, as in the "worst guy in the world", isn't going to change the fact that he is going to talk to her. And privately? Why? Why not just say to her the word and break her apart in the public where she'd be more comfortable and such?

"Understand?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stopped for a second and then looked at Naruto. "Stay with Lee, please." she whispered. And Naruto nodded.

Naruto glanced to Sasuke too. And before he left, he hugged Sakura tight it made Sasuke jump a little.

"Naruto…"

"I just want you to know that whenever something goes wrong, just call me…" He pulled away and looked at her with a smile. "…and I'll be there."

"Thanks, Naruto."

And as soon as Naruto walked away and entered the room, Sakura slowly looked to Sasuke again with anxiety in her chest. _Now what's he gonna do?_ Sasuke glared at her and understood that their conversation could start any time. So he walked to a direction and Sakura understood that he wants her to follow. And so she did…

Sasuke and Sakura went to a stairway and went upstairs. Sakura was silent the whole time and Sasuke too. Their talk barely started, as their footsteps were the only sounds in the staircase.

As Sakura read the sign "rooftop" at the last floor, Sasuke opened the door and the two entered. No one minded to close the door as the wind automatically shut it close. And as Sasuke walked near at the edge, Sakura didn't walk any further near him. And so, Sasuke started.

"Hey." Sasuke called Sakura.

"Wh-what is it, Uchiha-san?" Sakura answered.

"You'll listen, won't you?" Sasuke asked again.

"Y-yes."

Sasuke turned around to look at Sakura. Sakura didn't notice since she was looking down.

_Are you happy now?!_

_**Not yet, my dear Sasuke.**_

Sasuke was doing this unusual thing for his weird conscience. He wanted it to stop and shut it like before. And he would do anything for that to happen, but what the conscience was asking was far too much for Sasuke to do. But he had no choice…

_Now what?!_

Do what I told you yesterday and that's it! I guess…

_What do you mean, "I guess…"?_

There might be additions as this day pass by, heheh!

_OH, I AM GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU ADD SOMETHING DAMN WRONG!!!_

_**I never do anything wrong, Sasuke.**_

_Grrr!!!_

_**C'mon! Do it already! She's waiting, you know.**_

"Don't ever tell this to anyone…" Sasuke murmured as his head was looking down so Sakura couldn't see his face.

Sakura nodded.

"Tomorrow…" his voice was still hesitating, somewhat like choking. "I'm going to…go back to…school…"

"Eh?" Sakura looked up in surprise. "Wh-why?"

Sakura couldn't believe it. Why was he coming to school? Was it because of her? Wait, but why her? There were so many questions on her head. But she couldn't ask him. She might trigger a word again…

"It's not you…if that's something you're thinking. This is my decision. Nothing more." Sasuke continued, still not looking at her.

"B…but why are…" It felt weird for her talking to Sasuke like this, like nothing happened between them. She gulped and continued, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"O…okay…" Sakura looked down again. She managed to half-smile despite that she was talking to Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe this would change the way they look at each other now.

"But…"

"Huh?" She looked up. But maybe she was wrong…

"If ever you slap me again…" he looked to Sakura with a smirk still in a non-friendly way. "…I might be able to punch you like what you said back then."

And Sakura finally smiled completely in front of Sasuke. She nodded feeling hope on her side again. Finally, she felt that maybe, just maybe, deep down inside of him, Sasuke might think of her the she thinks of him: friends. A new friendship might've built inside of her that moment that made her forget the days that felt like she was in the deepest depths of hell.

Sasuke felt a little relieved too, which made him wonder why as he saw Sakura's smiling face. It was true. What his stupid conscience told him was true. Her face was truly like an angel. It erased his memories of sobs and tears behind and in front of him. And for he thought back then, he could no longer hear his conscience. It made him more confident that everything was well. As long as he could keep up what he was doing, maybe that "thing" might really vanish from his mind. And so…

"Th-thank you, Uchiha-san." Sakura said to him, retaining that angel-like smile.

Then, Sasuke felt a little awkward with the scene so he cleared his throat and erased his "almost-gonna-be-friendly" smirk. "Well, I…outta be going now."

Sakura was still smiling, feeling the new friendship they've built. Sasuke was feeling more awkward as he walked slowly towards her direction. Sakura thought he was coming in front of her, but even if he didn't, she was still smiling behind him.

Before he could turn the doorknob of the door, he looked back at Sakura's back and felt a familiarity on her. It wasn't the same way he looked at her, but in an odd way, he felt that she was a person worth meeting. Especially, he stared at the way her hair swayed by the wind. It was the part that would send his spine something weird…like he met that hair before…

But he shook his head in disbelief. Sakura and Sasuke have never met before, just these days…

Sasuke went inside the door and continued downstairs…

And Sakura…

Well, let's just say that tears started leaking out again. And this time, she wouldn't be considering herself crazy anymore. As she cried, her smile still shined on her face. She felt joy and happiness replace all those fears that she kept in her chest. She could finally smile whenever Sasuke's there. She could laugh whenever he's there. She could talk without any hesitation whenever he's there. She could finally feel as free as a bird. And she could finally feel…_useful_…to him.

"_You're useless!"_

No more cold words from now on.

No more…


	11. The Start of Being Useful

**CHAPTER 11: THE START OF BEING USEFUL**

The sun rose more beautifully than any other day. It had a simple reason yet precious to someone… It was Sakura. She woke up feeling a bit weary from those every night dreams but knowing that that day was surely going to be one of her favorite days kept her going up on her bed. She looked at her mirror, seeing if there's still a slight trace of those horrific days. But there was none, just a new morning smile and the same sparkling necklace her best friend gave her. And it also made her realize that a month staying here made her a much stronger, in a non-physical way…

Anyways, as she put on her uniform, she also realized that it was almost winter and autumn leaves were falling out of nowhere. She could see the orange effect of the trees to her environment. She could feel the cold breeze blowing through her window. It was splendid and magically beautiful. Then again, the memory from the weekend came back.

"Tomorrow… I'm going to…go back to…school…"

"Why did he only tell me? Why does he want to keep that a secret with me? What's his real reason?" she murmured to herself. "I mean, why…_me_?"

--

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Sakura-san!"

"L-Lee-san?!"

Lee had come back to school as Sakura and Naruto entered the classroom.

"What the hell are you doing here, bushy-brow?!" Naruto shouted.

"Lee-san, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Sakura asked the second after Naruto.

"Oh, do not worry, Sakura-san. I'm really fine now." Lee assured her. "Please trust me, Sakura-san. I've been staying in the hospital for a week. The doctor said I could go out but I shouldn't push myself."

"But-"

"Sakura-san…"

Sakura, of course, couldn't help but worry about Lee's condition. A week wasn't supposed to be enough, right? But on the other hand, it was the doctor who said it was alright. So maybe it _is_ alright…right?

"Well…" Sakura sighed. "Alright. As long as you promise me to do everything the doctor tells you, like…not pushing yourself, okay?"

"Of course. I promise."

Sakura half-smiled and so did Naruto. Lee assured again and it convinced her. So she and Naruto went to their seats. But at the slight moment Sakura sat, she noticed the seat beside her and she remembered _him_ again.

"If ever you slap me again…" he looked at her with a smirk. "…I might be able to punch you like what you said back then."

Sakura smiled absentmindedly with a bit color pink on her cheeks. Wait! What am I thinking? There's no way I could be… No! Impossible. With him? No. No, no, no, no, NO!!! She bowed her head on her desk and repeated to herself the same thoughts. But, could she really be…liking him? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!

KRIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!

"Huh?" and she came back to her senses as she heard the loud bell.

She straightened herself as students came to their seats and Sakura was strangely nervous about her seatmate's arrival. But when the classroom was steady, he still didn't arrive. She was looking everywhere, might be in another seat. But he wasn't. She looked at the door but no one came. Just their teacher, Kakashi. And as he was in front, Sasuke still didn't arrive. Sakura sighed sorrowfully. Sigh…Maybe he was just lying to make a fool out of me again. she thought. Seconds passed with no Uchiha, until…

"Tok! Tok!"

Everyone in the room turned their heads to the door as they were drawn to the sound, except for Sakura, still feeling sad and disappointed. And different reactions were made: Naruto growled with anger, Lee controlled his anger but his fist was clenching tight, Kiba was shocked a little bit angry, Ino gasped with shock and happiness and others were just shocked for the person who suddenly came back… But Sakura wasn't reacting. She was still disappointed that she made a fool out of herself.

"Well… Look who's coming back…" Kakashi said with his sheepy eyes at the walking raven-head(towards his seat).

He sat beside the disappointed Sakura, not seeing him since she was bowing her head in grief. And he wondered if he was really correct of calling her…

"Hey, idiot."

"What is i- Huh?!"

It was him, Sasuke. He finally came. He was just late, that's all. And Sakura didn't know that from all her "grieving period" over him. Her eyes widened with surprise. She covered her mouth to prevent hearing her loud gasp at seeing her seatmate. And she could see him, right there, beside her, smirking again.

"U…Uchiha…san?!" she gasped behind her two hands.

He didn't answer but he murmured something only Sakura could hear.

"The secret."

She blinked her eyes and remembered that she promised to keep what happened in the weekend a secret. She now calmed herself but she still half-smiled secretly and turned to her front. She felt relieved, now that she was mistaken from her own thoughts.

I knew it! He wasn't lying. He wasn't making fun of me… He changed. I know it. I just know it…!

--

KRIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!

"Uchiha-san, I-"

Sasuke didn't even bother listening to her. He just stood up.

It was lunchbreak and Sakura decided to ask Sasuke about their secret conversation. But, he wouldn't listen. As he passed by Naruto coming to Sakura, he heard him growl with irritation.

"Hmm?" Sakura wondered.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?"

"Did he hurt you? Did he do anything bad? Did he say that word again?" Naruto asked with a fast pace.

They could hear girls screaming with adoration and excitement with the come back of Sasuke. Ino had the loudest scream of all. After all, she's the president of "the" fanclub. But Sasuke didn't mind anything or anybody when he came out of the classroom. He just walked through the hallways feeling different stares: ones with drooling, ones with fear, even ones with jealousy. But it didn't matter to him. No. Nothing really matters to him. Well, except for the stupid conscience in his head coming back again. And he hated coming back to school just because of an invisible voice and a girl he's irritated with.

Meanwhile…

"Naruto, I'm fine. Really!"

"Are you sure? Really, really sure??" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm really, really fine. Don't worry."

Naruto was still feeling worried towards Sakura after she talked with Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't know anything that happened in the secret conversation they had. All he knew was they talked and that's it. Sakura didn't tell him, for the first time. And he could feel that Sakura was keeping secrets again, but he didn't want to make any conclusions that may end up worse. Sakura, too, didn't want to keep secrets from him, but it was the only way that she could keep the new friendship alive. So, as much as it hurts her, she didn't have any choice but to keep it away from Naruto.

--

As the days continued, Sakura felt a bit different sitting beside Sasuke. She sometimes glanced at the corner of her eyes of what Sasuke's face would look like whenever they sat beside each other. But poor Sakura, Sasuke kept his cool even if he felt her glance. He just kept his eyes straight, crossed arms and not talking, just a typical Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura wasn't disturbed much with Tenten and Hinata's teasing. She proclaimed to them and to herself that she never did and she never will like him. Ino would sometimes open her giant ear in eavesdropping to the three gals. She felt irritated whenever she could hear Tenten and Hinata's words to Sakura. But she made sure that nothing would take her Sasuke away, and that what Sakura said to her when she felt her eavesdropping. Seeing that Sakura has no interest on him, Ino just laughed by herself and pointed her finger to them saying "No one will ever take my Sasuke away!! Ahahahaha!!!".

Whenever Sakura would call Sasuke back, he never looks at her. During recess and lunch break, Sasuke would pretend that he didn't hear anything. Sakura would sigh and then Naruto would come into the picture. Sakura would just deal with the truth and tell herself that at the moment, Sasuke and she already talked and made a new friendship that would cover all that happened from the past… Or so she thinks…

One week left until winter comes and Sakura could feel the essence of a new beginning of her stay. It has been a month and a half and Sakura missed her parents more… But Naruto could make her smile in any way he could. Once, Sakura told Naruto that the only spell she knew was going back. Naruto could hear the sadness in her voice and he told her that she could go. Sakura was surprised and assured Naruto that she couldn't go back because of him. She said that maybe some other time would be best…

And so, December came and snow came quickly. Nothing new came… Sakura and Naruto would hang out together… They would sometimes walk with Lee… Sasuke kept going to school(since it was the only way)… Whenever Sakura would see him alone, she decides to take the chance, but the chances were taken by running fans and overloaded letters and screams. But she never gave up. She kept hoping that there would be a day that Sasuke and she could have an alone time and talk again…

So, it was another weekend and roads were mostly covered by snow. It wasn't the coldest yet, but sweaters were on demand already. Waters were in ice and people were still walking in the cold streets…

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was knocking on her door in the early morning. He had been knocking for half an hour already but she wasn't answering.

"Sakura-chan, please. If you're there, open the door!"

Naruto had been in the Suzuki's shop but she wasn't there. He went to the school, hoping she was in anywhere in the campus, but no Sakura. He went outside in the cold to run and look for her but still no trace of her. He called Lee, Hinata, Tenten, but all their answers were "no". He wanted to call Sasuke but he was sure that she couldn't be with him. Impossible… So he went back to the apartment and decided to knock at her door.

"Please, Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Open the door!"

Naruto felt something bad when he woke up that morning. He never felt anxious about anything except for Sakura's safety. Those times he could see or hear her cry where definitely hell for him. He would promise anything for her. He would do anything for her. Even if she didn't know, Naruto wanted her to feel that his heart was for her and only her. It was enough just to hold her hands and keep her the whole day all to himself… He accepted her for who she was all along. He knew her more than anyone in his world. He knew her fears and happiness. He knew her from the bottom of his heart. Whenever Sasuke was there, he wanted to fight him not for the same reason before but to protect her. But surely, Sasuke wouldn't hurt her right now in her own home, right? It couldn't be Sasuke… But what was the anxiety Naruto could feel that moment? Did Sakura leave without any "goodbye"? Did Sakura get lost on her way? Did she kill herself? Probably not, of course. But what could make Naruto shake and tremble for her?

"Grr… If you don't open this door, I will come inside!" he growled.

He took few steps backward and ran to the door and slammed his side to open it. First attempt was a failure. Second, failure. And then third, jackpot! He managed to open the door and landed on the floor. But he didn't mind the pain. He quickly stood up and saw Sakura's bedroom door a little open. She's still inside! he thought. He ran and slowly stopped as he opened the door little by little. And what his eyes saw, a pale and beautiful Sakura laying on her bed, breathing hard and sweating so much.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto quickly placed his hand on her forehead and felt the hottest temperature he could find that day. Sakura had a fever, a high fever. Naruto gasped at her temperature and quickly said, "Sakura-chan has fever!!".

He stood up and ran to a small kitchen. He managed to find a small towel and he filled a bowl cold water and did things the old way. He placed the towel on her forehead. He wiped her sweaty face and arms and changed the towel every now and then.

"Oh God! Why didn't I see this coming?!" Naruto said, frustrated, with hands on his head. He was freaking out in Sakura's room…

Then, he turned his head to see her again. His eyes widened a little when he stared at the pale figure on the bed. Sakura-chan… He slowly sat on the edge of her bed and slowly placed his hand on her face. It felt hot. And it made him twitch a little. His hand stayed there for a long time and then, he closed his eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" he started whispering. "You know what? I really like you." He smiled at her. "I really, really do… But, I guess, you don't know that. I'm just a friend to you. You're dearest friend, right?" he looked at two picture frames at the headboard. "You really love your parents, don't you Sakura-chan?"

One of the pictures was Sakura and her parents. They looked so happy, laughing and hugging each other… Naruto smiled at the picture and looked at the other frame. It was his favorite picture since Sakura and he met. It was their first picture on their picnic. Just them… Just Naruto and Sakura, smiling.

He looked back to Sakura's face. She was breathing slowly now. His hand was still on her cheek, and it felt warm now. Even if it was a mystery how Sakura's fever got down fast, Naruto didn't mind. He just thought that it was his hand that caused her fever to go down. So he smiled again…

"Ne, Sakura-chan. If I ever ask you to go out with me, will you say 'yes'?" he started to speak again. "Even if… just once?"

His eyes narrowed a little, like sleepy eyes. But he wasn't sleepy. He was adoring her. "Sakura-chan, you're really incredible, you know. You're a magician, a sorceress. But you don't want to use it because you want to be like me. And your parents too, they're incredible too. They accept you even if you don't want to be like them. They accept you even if came here… They love you, Sakura-chan. They love you very much…" he was slowly leaning forward Sakura as his eyes were slowly closing. "They love you…" his lips were three inches away from her lips. "…as much as I love you right now…" he was about to kiss her lips when he opened his eyes and moved his head upward and kissed her forehead. "But I don't have the right to say that right now," he leaned away and smiled again. "I'll just let you live a happy life and maybe…someday…" he lied on Sakura's chest like hugging her. "Maybe, I'll just tell you then."

Naruto slowly closed his eyes again and hoped to dream about Sakura's smile again. Sakura-chan… And so, darkness came to him.

--

"Mmm…" Why do I feel something on me?

As she slowly opened her eyes, she realized that Naruto was lying on top of her chest, sleeping.

"N-Naruto?" she gasped silently. "What is he doing here?"

Then, she felt a small folded towel on her forehead and remembered that she fainted that morning.

"That's right, I lost consciousness a while ago. Which explains…" She looked at Naruto's sleeping face.

Naruto… she smiled. Arigatou…

She placed her hand on Naruto's head and caressed his hair. She smiled to herself. At that moment, even if her other friends weren't there beside her, she felt loved. She felt protected and loved just like whenever she was with her parents. And she looked at Naruto again, thinking that maybe… Naruto loved her, in a romantic way. Not in a friendly way anymore…

"Naruto… Are you…in love with me?" Sakura asked to him even if he didn't hear.

Sakura felt guilt inside her. She didn't know why. It felt like the weight of guilt was crunching the organs inside of her, melting slowly. It felt like, she'd made so many mistakes for Naruto. She felt the same feeling when Sasuke would say the word "useless" to her; only it was much harder to bear.

And because of the pain, she never noticed that she was already crying. Naruto was moving a little and was slowly opening his eyes.

"S…Sakura-chan? Are you awake?" Naruto asked as he was opening his eyes.

Sakura hurriedly wiped her tears. Naruto leaned away and looked at Sakura.

"N-Naruto, what were you doing here?" she repeated her question a moment ago.

"Oh, I, umm," Naruto sat up and placed his hands on his head while blushing. "I, well, I just…you know, took care of you. Ehehehe!!"

Sakura managed to smile. But inside of her, she was still hurting. She could feel that every time she sees Naruto like that, it hurts her. Like, she doesn't deserve the kindness he gives her…

After a few seconds of silence…

"Ne, Naruto…" Sakura started to become serious, but with a sad tone.

"Wh-what is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto put his hands down.

"I…"

It was painful for Sakura to ask him that moment. But it would more painful if she didn't let it out. But she also knew that it might be unbearable for Naruto himself.

"I…want to ask you something…" Sakura continued as she bowed her head.

"What is it?"

"Naruto… Are you…"

Was it really right to ask him this? Will he understand? What Sakura discovered really right or just another one of her imaginations? Was Naruto really…?

Sakura gulped in fear and anxiety. Naruto waited calmly.

"Are you…in love…"

She gulped again.

"……with me?"

.

.

.

"Eh?"


	12. Love Hurts When You Deny It

**CHAPTER 12: LOVE HURTS WHEN YOU DENY IT**

"Eh?"

"Y…you heard me…" Sakura continued, but now blushing secretly. "Are you…i-in love…with me?"

Naruto suddenly shivered and blushed red. Of course, Sakura didn't see since she was looking down. And yes, she's blushing too.

_What's this? Wh-why am I feeling so embarrassed?!_ Sakura thought.

Sakura felt so guilty about something and she thought of it as _this_. But now that she blurted it out, instead of relief, embarrassment came after.

"Wh-wh-wh-what d-d-d-do you m-m-m…mean by that, S-S-Sakura-chan?!" Naruto sounded like choking from shock.

"You _do_ love me…don't you?" Sakura asked as she slowly looked up and blinked.

And then, Naruto stopped blushing and managed to think of something different about what Sakura asked. Then suddenly, he smiled. Sakura was surprised a little of what she saw. After that, Naruto looked at Sakura sincerely with a smile.

"Of course I do, Sakura-chan." Naruto answered with a very bright smile.

"Huh?"

"I treat you as my little sister, silly! Why wouldn't I love you when you're not my best friend!?" Naruto added with a huge grin, showing his teeth.

"O...oh."

Sakura was relieved a little. She thought that something was wrong in their friendship. She thought that Naruto might be keeping secrets from her. She thought it all. But all of it was wrong. And so she smiled too and laughed a little.

"What made you ask that silly question anyway?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his blushes away.

"W-well, it's just that I, umm… I was just wondering that's all. Eheh…"

"Oh… A-anyways," Naruto noticed that he was still in Sakura's room. "Sorry I went inside without permission."

"O-oh, no. Not at all. It's alright. I mean, if you hadn't come… What might've happen to me, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

As soon as Naruto and Sakura cleaned up, Naruto went outside and let Sakura dress up. But, as soon as it got quiet, Naruto's mind recalled the memory he couldn't believe that happened.

"_Are you in love…with me?"_

Naruto didn't blush, but his face became serious. He bowed his head again and thought more thoroughly.

_What could've made Sakura-chan ask that? Was it obvious? Can she read my mind? No. That's impossible…_ He thought.

It was true. Naruto _does_ love Sakura. As a sister, a classmate, a best friend. But if it was a serious question, it would also be a 'yes'. But Naruto never told anyone anything about his feelings. He was already satisfied with what they were and what they have. But not _fully_ satisfied…

He'd really love it if their friendship ended up as a couple. But he knew better than that. He knew that they can't be with each other because Sakura lived in another world. If Sakura leaves, it would just hurt him more. So he chose this path for the sake of Sakura's heart and his, of course.

--

"Wow! It really is snowing!" a little girl said.

He was standing in a normal playground with children running around. But the children weren't playing the slide or the swing anymore. They were just playing the falling snowflakes they'd catch. With that happy thought, it brought him a past memory that would always return. And because of that, he never noticed that he was already smiling absentmindedly by himself.

But when he felt his own smile, it disappeared quickly before anyone could see it. He, Sasuke, chose to forget everything from his past when he was left alone. Even if he smiled, nothing would change. "Would a stupid smile bring back my family?" was what always he asked whenever he sees himself smile.

After that, he continued to walk through the snowy ground. School has surely stopped since it was December already. It was sure that snow wouldn't stop from a day it would start falling down. But that certain snowy day, it wasn't thick enough to stop Sasuke. He was wearing snow clothes, of course. Everyone was…

He was cursing himself again. He hated wearing the scarf from his past. But there was no choice. It was the only scarf he had and if he didn't wear it, his neck would end up cold as ice.

And recently, his hysterical conscience suddenly stopped, which made him relief a bit. But then, he wondered why. And the same time questioning himself why would he ask for the reason. He's already glad that it was gone for good, or so he thought…

Sakura and Naruto, seeing them so close, came to his sight. But the two didn't see him since they were far away and they were inside Suzuki's shop. Sasuke's sharp and keen eyes started too narrow as it saw the pink-haired laughing beside the blond. As soon as he would see her, he would remember two things: first, the hospital incident; and second: the school rooftop incident. Those were the places where Sakura and Sasuke had a bit of moments of themselves. But it wasn't the "bit of moments" that he would remember. It was Sakura herself. He still couldn't believe that the both of them made an imaginary(for himself) deal that she would be the only person he must hurt from that point on. And he still couldn't believe that he went back to school just because of her sake. It made him grumble.

Then suddenly, he heard another grumble coming from his stomach. _Man, I didn't notice._ He looked around but his eyes weren't moving too far. It just concentrated in one shop and it was where Naruto and Sakura were. He also noticed that it was the nearest building he could walk to. And so, again, he didn't have a choice. His feet started moving towards the small shop. He didn't want to eat in a place where the girl he didn't want to see was in. Plus, it would be weird for him to be eating in a place he'd never been. But it was too late. The door was a few yards away and it would be tiring to turn back. So…

--

"Sakura, dear." Suzuki called.

"Yes, Suzuki-san?" Sakura answered as she walked towards her.

Naruto was smiling as he ate in Suzuki's shop. He was glad that Sakura was well and had fully recovered from her short fever. And he successfully forgot the shocking memory of the "love" question. He hid it _all_ for her sake. He was also glad that Sakura's warm smile came back. Even if she was considered Suzuki's lucky charm, Naruto considered her as _his_ own charm. He never had a friend like Sakura before…

"Are you sure you can handle yourself?" Suzuki heard from Naruto that the cause of Sakura's absence was a fever. So she was worried, naturally.

"Of course, I can, Suzuki-san. Don't worry about me. I can do it!" Sakura showed her reassuring smile.

"Well, then." Suzuki handed her a pen and paper and Sakura knew what to do with it. "Take care of table 5, okay?"

"Ahah! Yes, ma'am!"

And so, Sakura went straight to the table Suzuki told her. But what she didn't know, the person sitting there was Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know either that Sakura was working in the shop he went in. All he knew that she was just eating there. And as soon as Sakura arrived in table 5…

"Hello, sir. May I take yo- U…Uchiha-san?!" Sakura was surprised as she saw Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised as well. He didn't know how to react. And either did Sakura.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Sasuke managed to recover.

"I…I work here." Sakura answered.

_I can't believe it. Uchiha-san is here! Finally, I could talk to him… With no one to interrupt, I can finally ask him._ Sakura celebrated in her mind.

"Oh. Is that so?" Sasuke kept his cool. "Well… I'll just have warm tea. That's all."

As Sasuke said his order, Sakura quickly wrote it in her paper. Sasuke stared at her as she wrote. He could tell that she wasn't afraid of him anymore since the incident in the hospital. And when Sakura finished writing, Sasuke looked the other way and Sakura looked at him.

"Would like to try our new beverage? It's hot chocolate, since it's cold and snowy." Sakura asked like any waitress.

"No thanks. I don't like sweets."

"O-oh. Well, I'll be back with your order, sir." Sakura smiled, turned away and went straight to the counter.

True as it was, Sakura didn't feel afraid anymore. And as she received the order, she took a tray and went back to him. As she walked towards his table, she decided in her mind that she would try to talk like any other day in school. Except that in school, she would always fail. But this time, there were no girls to walk right in front of her.

Naruto, as protective as he was, just noticed that Sasuke was the one Sakura was serving. But as he saw Sakura's bright face, something pulled him back on his chair and decided to just observe from afar. After all, he didn't want a fight in Suzuki's shop and especially, not on Sakura's sight.

_What's he doing here?!_ Naruto thought with a grumble. _If he ever hurt Sakura-chan, I'm gonna kick his ass outta here!!!_

While Sakura placed the tea down his table, she looked at Sasuke and started to talk.

"U-umm, Uchiha-san," Sakura started. No reaction from Sasuke. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Sasuke said lowly.

"Umm, it's about…what happened in the hospital."

Sasuke twitched. _Crap! I should've known this would happen._

"It's also about what you…said to me." Sakura continued.

Sasuke didn't look. He didn't react. But Sakura wanted him to say something or just even look at her. _Please, Uchiha-san. Please say something…_

"What?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Just answer this and I'll go." Sakura tightened her grip on the tray. "Why… why did you even tell me that you're coming back to school?"

"…"

"Why keep it a secret?"

"…" Sasuke gulped.

"Why only me?"

Sasuke slammed the cup on the table after he drank half of the tea. But nobody heard it. Just the two of them. Sakura jumped a little.

"Didn't you hear what I said back then?" Sasuke slowly turned his head up to her.

"Y-yes, I did. But I-"

"Then shut it!" he whispered harshly.

"…!" Sakura gained a bit of fear again. But then, disappointment came again as she realized that her goal was a complete failure. She bowed her head in loss.

"…"

Harsh and cold silence came to the two. Sasuke hasn't released his grip on the cup. Sakura hasn't moved her head or feet from its place. Nothing moved…

With frustration covering her confidence, the pink-head moved first, slowly turning her foot backwards and gently turning around to the other direction. All of a sudden, a wonderful thought came to her head. So she turned back to him with a bright smile and Sasuke noticed this, looking at her in wonder.

"U-umm, Uchiha-san…" she started.

"What now?" he replied, a little bit irritated.

"W-well, it's just that, umm… you see, this coming Christmas Eve…umm, if you're not busy that is…" Sakura continued, looking away. "there's this, umm, party…if you're not busy, that is-" she repeated the last part.

"No." Sasuke answered quickly.

"B-but, it'll be fun! I swear…" Sakura defended. "Besides… I know that you don't want, umm, any company or many people, right?"

Sasuke looked away. _Well…_ he thought. He closed his eyes and agreed with a nod. Sakura felt relief coming slowly and smiled more.

"Well, this party's not like the others you know. It'll be a small one, I promise." Sakura continued while Sasuke listened with his eyes closed. "There'll be just three persons invited: Naruto, me and Lee-san. And all we're gonna do is look at the sky and lie in the grassfield. And, well…that's it!"

Sasuke opened his eyes a little and thought of something while Sakura, hoping highly, waited for his answer.

"…please?" Sakura whispered, pleading.

"Well…" Sasuke repeated his thoughts.

Sakura's eyes suddenly lighted up in high hopes.

"You swear it'll be just us four?" he asked, including himself in the future event.

"Yes. Yes, I promise!" Sakura raised her right hand, really swearing.

"…Since I'm not busy…" Sasuke completely opened his eyes and looked at her, trying not to smile. "…all right, then. On Christmas Eve."

Sakura smiled widely and nodded at him. She bowed her head and whispered "thank you" that only Sasuke could hear. After that, she smiled at him again and turned around happily. She was going to Naruto's direction and was going to tell about the good news. But it was only good news for her. As soon as Naruto heard it from her, he looked at Sasuke with an opposite expression from her. He grumbled with fury and anger.

On the other hand, the raven-head continued to empty the tea calmly. While doing so, he kept thinking if he did the right thing. He knew himself so well, he wondered what made him say "yes". It was like he never thought of the consequences he would face. He never thought if "What if she was lying and there would be more people there?". But whenever he did, a voice in his head would say "She would never lie to you…". And it wasn't the voice which irritated him before. That voice was long gone.

But then, he never was invited as decent as she did. All the girls would squirm when they invited him. But wait, he never did accept any invitations before. What does that mean? Did he like her? _Wait, wait… That's wrong. Completely wrong…_

But… it was true. No matter how much he denied it, deep down inside him, he had really grown fond of this cherry-haired girl. Ever since they met in the hallway with the blondie, when he heard her cry in the hallway alone, when she rescued him in the middle of the road, when she slapped the truth from his face, when he told his secret in the hospital, until now…

He _has_ grown fond of her…

_And he kept on denying it…_


	13. The Treasured Christmas Party part 1

**CHAPTER 13: THE TREASURED CHRISTMAS PARTY [part 1]**

As Christmas slowly came, parties were being organized and planned in different places. Some in their houses, some in restaurants, some in distant places… And one of those places was a little food shop where a cherry-haired girl and a blonde were already planning their own little Christmas party. Both invited a dear bushy-browed friend and the girl invited a raven-head. But the blonde disapproved this. But then again, seeing his beloved flower so overjoyed with the approval of his enemy, he let it be. After all, seeing her smile was enough for him to live.

And now that Christmas Eve was in everyone's grasp, the parties began.

--

"Sakura-chan, where are you?" shouted a worried Naruto.

"I'm right here!" peeked a happy Sakura from the door of Suzuki's kitchen.

"Sakura-chan, hurry up! Bushy-brow just called and said he was on his way."

"I'll be right there!" Sakura answered as her head went back inside.

Sakura and Naruto were excited in beginning their small Christmas party in Suzuki's shop, with her permission of course. They were gonna start right after the shop closes so that they were really alone.

But they weren't exactly alone. Lee was personally invited by Sakura and Naruto when he was in his last check-up. And well… the last person Naruto wanted to see was even invited by his own best friend. And yes, it was Sasuke. He was recently invited by Sakura, face-to-face. And it was making him furious. Very.

But it was also a wonder why the Uchiha didn't decline. C'mon, it's Sasuke we're talking about! Would someone like him just easily come to a party and more importantly, he was invited by Sakura herself, for cryin' out loud! Did a miracle just happen?

- in the kitchen -

"Sakura, it's alright now. I can handle this." assured Suzuki to Sakura.

"Are you sure, Suzuki-san?"

"Yes, I'm very sure." Suzuki patted her. "now go out there and have some fun with Naruto!"

"Oh thank you so much, Suzuki-san!" Sakura replied with a big smile.

As Suzuki smiled back, Sakura removed her apron, placed it into a hook and ran outside where Naruto was waiting.

"It's about time!" Naruto said as soon as he saw Sakura zoom out of the kitchen.

"Eheh, sorry about that. I just wanted to help Suzuki-san." she answered as she panted in front of Naruto. "Well, I'm here now!"

"Alright! Let's go back upstairs and change before bushy-brow arrives and sees you like that."

Sakura nodded as she laughed.

--

"Umm… Hello?"

Just a few seconds after Naruto and Sakura ran back to their apartments, Sasuke has already arrived. But there was no one in sight, since the two left.

_Am I…early?_ he asked himself.

"Oh, are you looking for Sakura?" asked Suzuki as she noticed Sasuke from her kitchen window.

"Uh…yes." Sasuke answered.

"She's at her apartment upstairs. Naruto's there too. Don't worry, they'll be right back."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded as he walked towards the stairs.

"She's at 2C." Suzuki added, knowing that he was certainly going to Sakura's place. And he heard it. And so, he went up.

As he walked at the second floor, it was silent. It was as if the two weren't there…

He continued, while his pupils traced for the numbers above the doors. And after a couple of numbers, he finally found Sakura's .

--

She was in the shower cleansing herself from the odor of the shop's kitchen and the sweat from running to the enormous number of customers that day.

_Aah… The shower never fails to refresh me._ Sakura smiled.

Suddenly, 2 knocks were heard from her door.

"Just a minute, Naruto! I'm in the shower." She replied as loud as she could so that it'll reach the person knocking.

_N-Naruto?_ Sasuke asked himself, eyebrows twitching.

He didn't know that Sakura was only expecting her blond best friend. And with that, he discovered that he _was_ early. Too early…

With irritation suddenly boiling again, he decided to wait for the little cherry to come out so he leaned on a wall between her door and Naruto's door(which he wasn't aware that they were neighbors).

A few moments later, the door beside Sakura's opened and Sasuke's eyes went to its direction. And to his surprise, the person that came out was no other than his personal rival, Naruto. And Naruto seeing a leaning Sasuke by his door, jumped with shock.

"Hey dope." Sasuke calmly greeted him, still leaning on the wall.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto gasped.

"Relax, you idiot." Sasuke replied.

"O…oh yeah. Sakura-chan invited you." the blond mumbled as he gained his posture.

"Yeah. I don't even know why she'd waste her time on inviting me."

"You should be thankful she still invited you."

"Hn." Sasuke looked away and continued to wait.

"Are you…waiting for her?" Naruto noticed Sasuke wasn't moving against the wall.

"What does it look like?"

With that answer, Naruto was filled with confusion and surprise.

_Why would he wait for Sakura-chan? _he thought. And then, an idea came to his mind. _Gasp! Unless…he's planning to decline? No, not now! NO!!_

Sasuke noticed Naruto beginning to stiff and he wasn't moving either.

"Oi, dope."

"H-huh? Wha?" Naruto recovered.

"Sigh…" Sasuke looked at him straightly. "Aren't you gonna go back to the lobby yet?"

"O-of course not! I'm gonna stay here 'til Sakura-chan's done." Naruto answered fiercely. "Besides…" he looked away and looked back. "I don't know why you're waiting for her. So I'm gonna watch your moves… You might do something to her again."

"Hn. You're both idiots." Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey! Sakura-chan is not an idiot. You might be able to call me that way. But if you call her an idi-"

Suddenly, the door beside Sasuke slowly opened. The boys' eyes followed its direction and in their sight came a simple yet beautifully dressed Sakura. Naruto gasped in delight. And Sasuke's eyes widened – a bit.

"I'm done, Naru-" Sakura stopped as she noticed that there was another man looking at her. "U…Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke regained his serious face and tried to look irritated.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came! Thank you so much, Uchiha-san." Sakura smiled at him.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke muttered.

"Wah~! Sakura-chan, you're so cute!" Naruto blushed.

"Eheh, thanks Naruto." She blushed back.

After that, Sakura led the way downstairs with Naruto having forgotten his argument and Sasuke secretly staring at Sakura's dress – or was it?

--

His eyes were twitching with more irritation. Naruto was, well, normal but a bit surprised and feeling secretive. Sakura was simply sweatdropping with surprise.

"I thought it would be just four of us…" Sasuke mumbled to Sakura.

"I-I thought so too…" Sakura answered him and slowly turned to Naruto.

When the three came down, they saw Lee waiting in a seat. But then, there was another person: Tenten. And with her was Hinata. And another person came: Kiba with his dog, Akamaru. Beside the two girls were Neji, Chouji and Shikamaru. And beside Lee was Shino. In total, they were 8 people plus 3 of them, equals 11 people.

"Naruto?"

"ALRIGHT!!! I give up!" Naruto swayed his arms upward, surrending.

"You mean…" Sasuke and Sakura stared at the blond.

"I guess I kinda invited a few people…" Naruto continued while circling his fingers(Hinata-fingers).

"Sigh… Naruto, when?" Sakura sighed, beginning to feel the same irritation Sasuke was feeling.

"Y…Yesterday…" Naruto mumbled.

"Great. I just wasted my time coming to this silly party. I'm going home." Sasuke announced.

"Wait!" Sakura caught Sasuke's arm as he was about to walk away. Sasuke glanced to her. "Please, Uchiha-san… Stay… I-I'll try to explain to them something… Just please, stay…"

Sakura was pouting – well, sort of. Sasuke just looked at her with irritation. Then he looked at Naruto who was also begging for him to stay for his best friend's sake, which was seen in his eyes. Sasuke sighed and looked back to Sakura.

"Please, Uchiha-san… for me?" Sakura continued to beg.

There was an unbearable feeling inside Sasuke that was slowly building up. He wondered what it was… And because it was building fast, he thinks straightly that it was Sakura again. He also thinks that if he refuses, his stupid conscience would go back. And so…

"Alright. Alright, already…" Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura beamed widely. Naruto sighed in relief, but Sakura didn't hear.

"Oh, thank you so much, Uchiha-san. I promise you, you won't regret it!" Sakura said, still clinging on his arm.

After that, Sakura walked fast towards the invited people. Sasuke and Naruto were left alone. Sasuke was patting his sleeves where Sakura caught a while ago. Naruto was looking at him, serious.

"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto called him.

Sasuke looked at him.

"I wanna thank you for not declining. But I'm not saying this for myself. I'm thanking you for Sakura-chan's sake, even if I don't wanna say those words to you." Naruto revealed his thoughts.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke grumbled.

Then, Naruto's face changed from serious to joyful. He then ran and joined Sakura at the center of the lobby, welcoming the guests.

Sasuke looked at them. He looked at each faces, they were all familiar. And at the end of the line, Lee was looking at him. He was furious, and his hands were clenching with anger.

_What is he doing here?_ Lee thought. _If he dares to hurt Sakura-san again, I will not hesitate to fight him._

_Great. Almost everyone is here._ Sasuke grumbled to himself.

And then, Shino, being quiet yet observant, noticed the Uchiha from afar and asked Sakura and Naruto about him. Everyone heard him and looked at the direction Shino was pointing.

"S-Sasuke?!" Kiba gasped.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Neji calmly said.

"Sakura?" Hinata and Tenten asked their friend for the meaning of this.

The others simply showed a surprised reaction. But Lee still had his serious expression.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and looked at Sasuke too. All of them looked at each other.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura. Then suddenly, his eyes widened a little as he saw Sakura smiled at him, raised an inviting hand at him and simply said,

"Will you join us too, Uchiha-san?"

When they heard this, everyone, except Lee and Naruto, looked at Sakura with a questioning look. They asked themselves of what was happening. Was this really true? Would Uchiha Sasuke take Sakura's hand and join them? And before they could make comclusions, Sasuke walked towards the smiling cherry-haired. He didn't take her hand but simply answered her, "Yeah. Whatever." with a smirk.

The smirk wasn't new for Sakura – since she already saw it personally in the hospital rooftop. And it was the most important treasure she kept from Sasuke. She considered it his gift, a present. For her and only hers. And she loved seeing him do that, since she knew all this time that the reason behind that smirk was a secret friendship formed by her and Sasuke. It was their treasure. A treasure she'd keep and a treasure they shared – forever.

And as no one thought of this, Sasuke has already joined the party. And so, their Christmas Party began.

And deep down, Sakura knew it would be one of the treasured memories she and Sasuke would make… Definitely…


	14. The Treasured Christmas Party part 2

**CHAPTER 14: THE TREASURED CHRISTMAS PARTY [part 2]**

As their Christmas Party began, everything went so well. Sakura, so far, managed to tell everyone the truth about Sasuke being invited. She told them that both of them were in good terms with Naruto. But of course, there's always the certain "incident" that she could never tell and Sasuke was the only one who knew about this, along with Sakura of course. The others believed her since her smile was so genuine and Naruto grinning beside her. Sasuke kept silent but didn't object in anything the cherry said. After that, the _real_ party began.

Everyone had a great time. Confetti's were everywhere. Different games were played, and no fights so far. From the beginning, pairs were formed. The first pair was Naruto and Sakura, obviously. Second was Lee and Tenten. Next was Kiba and Hinata. And the fourth pair was Shikamaru and Chouji. The remaining guys declined, evidently.

And as they were satisfied with their partners, the games started. The first game involved the guys' strength and their balance. The game's objective was when the music played, they would dance. On their feet was a newspaper. Whenever the music paused, the pairs would fit themselves in the newspaper that would eventually get smaller as rounds finishes. 1st round was obviously an easy one since the newspaper was wide. 2nd round came and the newspaper was folded into half. Shikamaru and Chouji lost first from the second round. Not because they didn't fit, but because as Shikamaru figured that he had to carry Chouji, he declined before the 3rd round started. They all laughed at the matter. Going on, as the next round started, the boys started carrying the girls. All of them were a bit embarrassed being carried by the guys. The audience, now with Suzuki, smiled and others laughed. The fifth round came and Lee and Tenten lost in balance. So the two pairs were left. As the seventh round came, Sakura was already laughing in Naruto's amazing one-foot balance and Hinata was blushing as Kiba carried her in the same way. The two boys were best friends, but when it comes to a duel, they never give up. The two men carried the girls in a bride style. And it was making it more challenging. As two rounds came after, Naruto was already on his tiptoes, and so was Kiba. Both were sweating and both weren't giving up until… Kiba lost his balance. And of course, the winner was Naruto and Sakura.

The next games were as hilarious as the pairs. Naruto and Kiba were always the last ones to survive. It was as if they never grew tired of competing against each other.

_Well, they are best friends… We can't help it, right?_ Sakura thought as she observed the two, smiling.

As the time passed by quickly, it was 11 pm when everyone was happily tired from the games. And because of that, Suzuki brought out from her kitchen an apple pie that was made by Sakura and her. It was hot from the oven and everyone could smell it the second it got out of the kitchen. It looked delicious and it tasted delicious as well.

"Wow! Sakura-chan, you're really amazing!" Naruto said as he learned that his best friend made it.

"He's right, Sakura." Tenten agreed.

"As expected from Sakura-san!" Lee added.

"Oh, thanks guys." Sakura smiled.

"Well, then everyone. Dig in!" Suzuki announced.

Sakura volunteered to cut the pie and divided into 10. The guests lined up with their plates in their hands. Naruto was always first in the line and Kiba and Lee came next. But Sasuke was on the last place. And unknown to Sakura, as she was so distracted in her own heavenly happiness, she forgot that her division of the pie was wrong.

As Neji got the ninth slice, that was when Sakura learned her mistake. Sasuke was already in front of her as she was panicking deep inside.

_Oh, no! There's only one slice left…_she thought.

Sasuke noticed her hidden tantrum.

"It's alright. You can have it. I don't really like sweets." he said calmly.

"B-but, Uchiha-san…" Sakura looked at him.

"I told you, it's alright."

"But it's not sweet. It's just an ordinary pie." Sakura added.

"I don't care. Just take it." Sasuke offered his plate.

Naruto was eating peacefully beside Kiba then he noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were left with one slice. He thought carefully and concluded that they might be arguing on who'd take the slice. So his idea was, well, he'd offer his pie with Sakura. So he stood up and as he was about to walk towards them, he saw Sakura take Sasuke's plate.

Sakura took the plate, placed the last slice on it and then,

"Then let's share it together, Uchiha-san." Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. He blinked in surprise. His eyes looked at Sakura's plate – that was used to be his – that was offered to him as well. Then he looked at Sakura that was smiling at him with the sweetest manner.

"But I told you it's-"

When he was about to decline for the third time, he heard his stomach grumble with hunger he was denying all this time. Sakura heard this as well and laughed at this.

"See? You are hungry after all." Sakura told him.

Sasuke looked away with embarrassment – but it wasn't shown on his face. He had forgotten that he didn't eat dinner that day because he was going to a party. And of course, like any other person, he'd expect that there'll be food since it is a party. But he didn't expect _this_. Sharing a slice of pie with a girl he'd never expect to keep and develop a secret friendship with? Was fate playing with him? _I guess it is…_ Besides, he _is_ hungry. And he's soon gonna die if he doesn't even take a bite of anything. And also, the pie was made by _her_. So…

"Fine…" he finally accepted with a grumble.

"Eheh, arigatou~" Sakura laughed and walked towards a seat.

On the other side of the lobby, there stood a hopeless blond that was also about to offer his pie with his one and only. But as he saw Sasuke accept Sakura's share of pie, it felt like a ton of bricks that fell on top of his chest. It was unacceptable. It was heart-breaking. He was, in fact, brokenhearted by what he has seen. And without denying it, he knew he was angry. But he wasn't angry at Sakura. He never was. Him, angry at Sakura? At _his_ Sakura-chan? Never. Impossible. He wasn't angry at Sasuke also, was he? But what was he furious about? But of course, any human being could identify this. It was obvious except for the person who was experiencing this, which was Naruto, it wasn't. It was undeniable and unavoidable… _Jealousy_.

--

At the table was a small slice of pie that was made simply by a Sakura Haruno and was being shared to Sasuke Uchiha. Wasn't that a very surprising sight? But for Sakura, it wasn't. It was the best thing that she was experiencing. Finally, it felt like a real friendship and it was in public. Her friends and classmates were around and they were sharing a slice of pie because of her clumsiness in dividing the pie. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying this completely. He felt embarrassed, but he didn't know why. If it was the grumble of his stomach, why would he still be? It was unknown. He couldn't identify what made him feel that way. But then again, something about her presence was making him comfortable the same time. As she cut a piece and took a bite of it, he was looking at her. He noticed that her smile didn't fade. And she wasn't squirming and squealing like all the fan girls he knew. It was a true smile. It was different from the "fake" smile he saw the first time they talked in the school hallway. How long has it been since that tearful day?

Sakura wasn't an idiot at all. Naruto was right. Sasuke was mistaken. He'd been calling her the wrong way. He just wasn't aware of it. He was thick-headed. But if he did know about his mistake, what would he call her then?

Sasuke had his own fork. But he wasn't moving. He was too distracted in his personal thoughts about something. Sakura, already on her third bite, noticed the silence of her seatmate.

"Uchiha-san?"

"H-huh?" Sasuke recovered.

"Uchiha-san, you haven't eaten a single bite. And I'm already on my third. W-wah… How embarrassing…" Sakura placed a hand on her cheek. "A-anyways, what's wrong with you? Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing." he replied, looking away.

With that, Sakura smiled a bit and Sasuke took one bite. Without insecurities, Sakura finally felt much better. She has forgotten completely of the past. It was all gone, far away from that present day that they sat together and shared one last slice. Much, much better…

--

"Everyone!" Sakura called them. And of course, they looked at her.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a bit anxiety.

"Ne, do you want to have a little stargazing? I bet the stars are beautiful tonight." she answered.

Everyone looked at each other agreeing to what the cherry said. They never know. Even thought it was snowing, it might be beautiful as what she said. After all, it was Christmas Eve. And in a few minutes, it'll be Christmas.

"I agree!" Lee announced.

"Us too!" Hinata and Tenten followed.

And soon after, one by one, they all said yes to Sakura's invitation. She smiled with their agreement and then, she looked at Sasuke. In her thoughts, she was asking him to come too. But in a different way…

_Will you come with me too, Uchiha-san?_

Sasuke's face was unreadable. It wasn't seen if he was agreeing or not. So she waited for him to speak. To sigh or to even make a single movement. And suddenly, he smirked. Sakura jumped a little in wonder. Did he say yes?

"Well… I don't want to be left here in the lobby alone," his head tilted to Sakura's direction, retaining the smirk. "do I?"

Sakura gasped in joy as she flashed an overwhelming smile. Naruto, on the other hand, shouted to everyone an invitation to the building's rooftop. So they all went upstairs. And as they were walking the steps, of course they were piled in a bit tight passageway. Naruto's blue eyes were looking for his beloved princess and yes, he found her. But she was walking beside a black-haired person. He could see her from afar that she was smiling and laughing at the person. But then, soon after, he had seen the identity of this person. And it made him smile and laugh at the matter. At was just his other friend, Lee.

The others have already opened the door of the rooftop, with a few people coming outside. It was a spacious place and it felt so nostalgic for several people, reminding them of some memories that have passed by.

Lee could remember the kiss Sakura gave him from the school rooftop, even if he failed to give the bouquet personally. He could remember the closeness of their friendship after that bloody day. But then, it was all worth it.

Naruto remembered the times he and Sakura would hang out in the same rooftop whenever they had the time. And in school, they would run during recess and lunch break. Moreover, all he could think about was the precious smile of his cherry best friend.

Sakura recalls not just memories but beginnings when she steps on a rooftop. First was the beginning of her deal with Sasuke. Second was the secret with the same person. Third was Lee's kiss and lastly, was Naruto and her happy laughs and smiles. Ever since she came to this normal world, it was never like her hometown. It was as if she was already _human_. A normal one. Never once did she think of herself being a sorceress. It was really her treasured memories. Her friends, her family, her home… Her own heaven…

Sasuke, as he was left leaning by the door, smirks at the same memories. It changed him. They changed him. No, _she_ changed him. Ever since she came, it was like an everlasting spring that bloomed from the long and cold winter. Yes. That was his life. Cold and lonely. But as she smiled at him, it was indescribable but obvious for some reason. It was warm, he never felt for a long time. She was warmth. But she was protected, like a maiden. Beautiful… and warm…

"Look everyone!" Hinata said as she pointed the night sky.

And they obeyed. It contained a thousand – probably more than that – stars. They smiled at the incomparable sight that was unforgettable, they knew. They were all smiling with awe and reverence, like they never saw the sky like that.

Naruto's eyes were slowly warming at the sight of his best friend's smile. He didn't notice the people surrounding them. He didn't hear anything else but his breathe and Sakura's. He didn't see his other friends but just Sakura. Just her… His princess… His _Sakura-chan…_

Lee was behind the cherry, eyeing her. With so much happiness, he wanted to touch her, hug her. He wanted to thank her for this day. It was the best Christmas he was ever going to get. And he wanted this to last forever. So he decided. He stepped one small step but suddenly, another raven-haired man approached the empty space beside the pink girl. His eyes widened. And fury came back. But then, sadness overcame him. He was wrong and right, after all. He couldn't have Sakura. He had too much interference. Naruto, her best friend and Sasuke, her _new_ friend as well as his enemy. Naruto wasn't his enemy. Just that, he thought of them as much closer than he could be with Sakura. Chances are, for him, Naruto would have Sakura's heart first before he could even reach for it… And it was a painful thought.

"See? I told you it was beautiful." Sakura whispered to the night sky, that only those beside her could hear.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto agreed. But he wasn't pertaining to the stars. He wasn't even looking at the sky. He was referring to his princess.

Sasuke didn't react, considering he heard it.

Naruto's hands were an inch away from Sakura's fingers. And he was becoming desperate in wanting to hold it. But he didn't know why he couldn't. It felt like he was slowly losing her. But why? They'd been holding each other's hands for countless times, but why did he feel that way? Sakura wasn't going away… _was she?_

"…!" Sakura felt something warm on her hand. She looked at it. And there was a familiar hand holding her hand. "Naruto…" she smiled.

"Only 10 seconds and it'll be Christmas!" Kiba shouted from the other side of the rooftop. "C'mon everybody. Let's count our last seconds!!"

And they obliged.

"TEN!"

Naruto and Sakura were looking at each other, smiling. With their hands connected to each other, it seems like ten seconds was becoming slower for them…

Sasuke, on the other hand, kept looking at the sky, never noticing his hand's situation, not inside his pockets but a breath away from his warm cherry seatmate. It was similar to Naruto a while ago – an inch away. But he didn't notice this.

"NINE!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"Eheh, for what?" Sakura laughed.

"For this."

"EIGHT!"

His skin were already in contact with hers, still not noticing.

"SEVEN!"

"Eheh! You're welcome, Naruto."

"I'm not finished yet." Naruto shook his head.

"Eh?"

"SIX!"

His fingers moved on its own as it moved around to find her warm palm. Finally, both their palms were facing each other.

"FIVE!"

"Thank you…"

Sakura waited.

"…for everything."

She smiled, and so did Naruto.

"FOUR!"

Suddenly, in the slowest way of time, his fingers encircled around her palm, taking in the warmth of her veins. Cold met warmth…

"THREE!"

"Sakura-chan, I want to tell you something." Naruto continued the conversation.

"Anything." Sakura continued to smile.

"TWO!"

He tightened his hold as if there was no tomorrow, finally realizing what he was doing when his fingers were also encircled by her hand, unknowingly. His head went down to look for his tempting – unidentified – actions. His black eyes widened a little at its sight.

"Sakura-chan, I…"

"ONE!"

Everyone held their breath to shout the last words.

The raven head looked his uncontrollable hand – encircled around hers. And absent-mindedly, he smiled and tightened his grip. It felt nice. And he knew he wouldn't be able to do this again.

Naruto opened his mouth, knowing that his plan was unexpected. Sakura waited for his words.

Then…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"

…everything happened in one second.

His mouth moved without a sound.

Her eyes blinked with what she felt.

His hand tightened one last time and set her warmth free, letting it go.

They all celebrated, clapping their hands and laughed, not knowing that the world was only revolving to three people…

And with that, Christmas Eve was over.


	15. Bittersweet Warmth

**CHAPTER 15: BITTERSWEET WARMTH**

"I'm such an idiot…"

There he was, still looking at his mirror feeling guilty and crushed. He didn't know why either. All he knew was, it was Christmas and he woke up at 12 noon. But it wasn't his fault he woke up at that time. After all, he had a party at Christmas Eve and he closed his eyes at around 3 am. And just as things were going better, it didn't.

"Just an idiot…" he kept cursing himself. "What the damn hell did I just do last night?!"

His knuckles were already turning white as he kept clenching his fist. He wanted to forget what happened. He wanted that memory to disappear in his head. And he wished that _she_ wouldn't remember a thing about it…

-FLASHBACK-

_As all of them shouted "Merry Christmas!!", it was unexpected that fireworks started to lighten the sky. It came shooting from somewhere near the building. And it completed the celebration. Their – not his – friends kept shouting and clapping and laughing with joy and happiness as Christmas was the new event on their grasps._

_He walked as fast as he could as soon as he let go of her hand. He didn't realize that he was holding it until then. So he ran away. Away from her, so she wouldn't think that he was going soft on her… On _her_… Haruno Sakura. That cherry-haired girl that was truly holding another blonde's hand – not his._

_As soon as the noise raised its volume, he made his chance of escaping from her glance. He'd learned that she had felt his cold presence from her own hand and was about to look for the owner of the other hand. It was a good thing that he walked away when he had the chance._

_He held her. Her hand. Her warmth. He – Sasuke Uchiha – held her hands on his own accord, his own will. Well, not exactly… At first, it was his being absent-minded. But then, it soon ended up as him doing it purposely._

_And he slammed the door behind him and ran downstairs, completely away from them. Completely away from the happiness that was slowly consuming him again. Completely away from the same joy he would expect something in return, just like before. And completely away from her…Her warmth…_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"AAARGGHHH!!!!"

He didn't even care if he would wake his neighbors. All he wanted was for all of this to end. He was frustrated, but the reason was unknown. All he knew was he didn't want much love and care from new people that he'd expect to leave again. He didn't want his past to come back. He didn't want to feel the same warmth like before. _No… Stop… Just stop…_ He wanted nothing else but to return to his normal life from the past. He didn't care if he would start skipping school again. He didn't care if he would start punching and fighting other people again. He didn't care if he wouldn't agree to the deal he made to the pink-girl. _Huh? Wait… The deal…_ He almost forgot about it…

As he recalled _their_ deal, he calmed down a bit. His mind went deeper in thought.

_That's right. That idiot made a deal with me._ Then he made a face, looking at the mirror. _And I can't believe I still agreed…_

Noticing that he was stabled, he made a heavy sigh.

_Nothing I could do would change the fact that she made that stupid deal with me… And I could never change the fact that I absent-mindedly held her hand last night… _Another heavy sigh.

--

He was in the same position as the Uchiha. He was also suffering, on the day of Christmas. He was crying, no. He was sobbing, clenching his pillow, and still lying on his bed. All of them were still lying on their beds. Of course they should be. They slept so late – just this early morning. It's only natural for them to wake so late as well. But it was different for him. Because this certain blonde was in deep pain. He had to let it out. But no matter how time flew so slowly, his tears never stopped. His pillow was already drenched, but he didn't care. It was just _so_ painful…

_I'm such an idiot… A bastard… A coward…_ he cursed himself.

He looked at his hand that was so full of love just before the party ended.

_Sakura-chan…_ he said to himself. _I'm sorry…_

It was regretful.

-FLASHBACK-

_He was about to say it, his confession. It was the perfect day and he thought of the perfect timing. His words that will – and probably might – finally end their friendship was only a few seconds away. Their friends were counting and he was praying. He held her hand so tight, like there was no tomorrow. But if tomorrow didn't come, he won't be able to tell her so…_

"_THREE!"_

"_Sakura-chan, I want to tell you something." Naruto continued the conversation._

"_Anything." Sakura continued to smile._

"_TWO!"_

"_Sakura-chan, I…"_

"_ONE!"_

_Naruto opened his mouth, knowing that his plan was unexpected. Sakura waited for his words._

_Then…_

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"_

_He whispered them finally, closing his eyes with a blush._

_Sakura's eyes widened and blinked. The world turned silent…_

_Naruto's eyes slowly opened only to see his cherry looking at the opposite direction. _Painful…

_And only then, he realized that his words never did, and never will, reach her…_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…_ he kept repeating the same word to himself, regretting what he did.

Only three words would've ended their beautiful friendship. And it was all because of his idiocy. He thought it was the best thing to do. But he forgot the day Sakura got a small fever. He thought back then that if they become lovers, it would just be more painful, unbearable. She would just leave and both would just cry and suffer. That was the real reason why he was sobbing right now. But then, it's all over. And he can never take it back. Never…

--

_December 25, 3 o'clock p.m._

She was strolling in the middle of the happy snow. Of course she was happy too, but… she was a little confused.

"Why did Uchiha-san leave so early?" Sakura sighed heavily.

She clutched more to her long and thick scarf around her neck – it was getting colder. She tried to breathe in her cold palms. Christmas was never like this in her world.

But as it got colder, the more questions went inside her mind. Christmas was _really_ never like this. It was _never_ this confusing.

"Uchiha-san, Naruto… what is it with them?"

She saw a playground but there were no children. Of course, it was Christmas, for heaven's sake! They would be in their homes right now, enjoying their presents. And speaking of presents, the scarf was one of them. It was made by Naruto and Lee – handmade actually. It was a wonder for her how her best friend got the time to knit something with Lee, considering Naruto already gave most of his time to her. She smiled at the thought. Then, she sat at the cold bench at the playground. Maybe then, she thought to herself, she'll be able to think more clearly.

Inhales. Holds breathe. Exhales heavily. Eyes closed.

Sakura remembered when she woke up that morning – 11:30 a.m. – Naruto was still inside his apartment. She tried knocking, but still no answer. And weirdly enough, there was a negative aura she felt as she leaned at the door. That time, the same guilt before came back. She thought of it as her imagination again. So she whispered to his door, even if she knew he wasn't listening, to take care of himself when he wakes up.

She also remembered the time when her friends were still there and were giving gifts to each other. And again, they had fun again. She received several presents. She gave some as well. She smiled again.

She remembered her parents and friends back at her world. She wondered how they were, how it was for them without her. She would answer her own question that time, since she misses them as much.

But then, the only thing that made her think more was Christmas Eve. The part where they were all counting for Christmas and Naruto spoke without a sound.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Sakura-chan, I…"_

Eh? What was…

_She felt a pressure on her other hand suddenly squeeze. Whose hand was it? She didn't know._

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"_

_She saw Naruto's lips move but she didn't hear it. She wanted to ask what it was but the pressure on her other hand was slowly fading. _Wait! Who…_ So she turned her head to look for the person who held her without her knowing. But she was too late. The person was gone. The pressure faded and it was warm… But whose warmth was that? Was it Lee? She turned to another direction, there was Lee but he was behind her. The same time it was bright and noisy. And she couldn't hear a thing. Was she deaf? Suddenly, the hand where warmth stayed squeezed a little, so turned back to its direction. And she saw Naruto's expression to her. Her eyes widened a little. She said so herself: she could sense things naturally. And she saw things that made her guilty and confused. Naruto was smiling with loneliness and relief on his face. Why was Naruto looking at her like that?_

"_N…Naruto…" Sakura smiled a sad one._

"_Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered, but Sakura was able to hear._

Merry Christmas too…Uchiha-san_, she thought, looking at the few fireworks behind Naruto._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Naruto…" she whispered as she leaned her head backwards, looking at the sky.

Her eyes were still closed. Snowflakes were falling unto her, melting into tiny liquids. It was as if it came from her skin, like sweating. Some fell to her forehead, some to her nose and cheeks. And some, to her eyes. And as they turned liquid, it was as if she was…crying…

Suddenly, her head looked forward again with a surprised look. Her hand slowly flew upwards, trembling, to her face. Her eyes were wide open in shock.

"E-eh?" she gasped in confusion. "Wha…what the?"

Her cold fingers caught the liquids that came falling from her face. But it wasn't melted snow. It wasn't sweat either. It was tears…

"Wh…why am I…crying so…suddenly?" she asked herself, blinking in a questionable expression.

_(It was guilt…but she never knew…)_

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps from the snow near the playground. She looked at its direction, abandoning the thought that she was still crying. With a familiar face and figure she sees, her eyes widened more. She'd never expect someone like him to be there, since it was snowing and cold. And why the playground? Was he following her? She didn't know, and neither did he…

"U…Uchiha…san?" Sakura gasped.

His eyes were also wide open.

He was only taking a walk in the cold. But he didn't know why he was. Something urged him, he thought. He didn't even know why he went for the playground's direction. And as he stepped on the playground's territory, he stopped in shock. Not because he saw her – considering his early nightmares that morning – but because that was the first time he saw her cry so close. He only heard her cry and that was a long time ago. But it was a mystery why he was so shocked about that.

Emerald and wet eyes met black and surprised ones…

"Y…you…" Sasuke whispered in the snow.

Finally noticing her wet face, Sakura quickly wiped her face using her scarf. Sasuke recovered as soon as Sakura moved. He looked away, thinking of what he'll do or what he'll say if she asks about Christmas Eve. Will he run away again? But that will make him a coward, right? So… now what?

"S…sorry about that." Sakura chuckled, embarrassed but smiling. "I got distracted a little."

"Y-yeah. Whatever." Sasuke answered her, still looking away.

"Well, umm… What brings you here, Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked him, smiling.

"I don't know either." he whispered. Sakura didn't hear.

"Eh?"

"It's nothing!" Sasuke said loudly and started walking towards her. Why was he, again?

Sakura just followed his movements and flinched in surprise as he stopped in front of her. Then, he asked for her to move – or rather, ordered her. She did. He sat down. And there, they were beside each other.

Sasuke didn't know if he was embarrassed or just having a fever. He felt his face turning warmer. But Sakura couldn't see it, since he was looking away the moment he sat down. Sakura, on the other side of the bench, was staring at his back with a question in her mind: _What's wrong with Uchiha-san?_

_What's wrong with me?_ Sasuke asked himself the same question.

Sakura wasn't feeling anything weird, just a bit puzzled. She was feeling perfectly fine. And she doesn't know anything about what Sasuke was thinking, but Sasuke wasn't aware of that. Was he embarrassed? Was he blushing? Or was he just… scared?

Sasuke blinked and realized that. Was he really scared? _Am I? _Was it just because of the memory he wanted to forget? Or was it because of her? He really didn't know…

"Umm… Uchiha-san?" Sakura started.

Sasuke heard this and flinched a little. But he didn't want her to see the evidence. He wanted her to see that he was perfectly fine and wasn't feeling anything weird. He wanted to show her that he was still his cool side and not going soft about her. No, he wasn't like that… _was he?_

"What is it?" he answered her coolly.

"What's wrong? Is… something the matter?"

"I told you, it's nothing." Sasuke repeated what he said a while ago.

"Oh, okay. Well, then…"

Sakura couldn't talk anymore. And of course, Sasuke won't. But he really wanted to ask if she remembered about the "hand thing" last night. But he knew he couldn't. He knew she was smart, and if ever he asks that, she might figure it all out. And it'll be trouble… But how come it would become "trouble"?

Then, Sakura raised her hand forward – palm facing up. Sasuke noticed this and looked at her, questions in his eyes.

"Isn't the snow so beautiful?" Sakura said, smiling. A snowflake fell on her palm.

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't even know if she was talking to him or to herself. Then, he blinked as she turned to face him, still smiling. _It_ was beautiful… This sight he was seeing was and will always be beautiful…

And that moment, he smirked in front of her. He was getting used to it. It felt like he was home whenever he had the freedom to smirk with no negative thoughts. But, was he smirking? He didn't know either.

Sakura had a hue of pink on her cheeks as she saw the curve of his lips, for the first time, form differently. It was delightful to see him do that. It was their secret, after all. Not hers, not his. _Theirs…_

So she returned the smile… Sakura had the happiest feeling she had whenever they were like that – sitting together or just being with him alone. It was like being with Naruto, but…different.

"I'm so glad I'm with you this Christmas Day, Uchiha-san." Sakura said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered back, and then looked at the sky in front of him, retaining that certain curve on his lips. "Me too…"

And with that, Sakura joined him in what sight they were seeing. After all, being with him was the important thing. She knew that there'll never be a chance like this in her life… especially when she goes away…_back home…_

"You know…" Sasuke suddenly blurted out. Sakura looked at him. "I had a dream like this before, except… you're not beside me, that is."

"Eheh, I see." Sakura giggled.

Suddenly, a distant memory came back to her.

"Now that you mention it…" she whispered to herself. Sasuke looked at her, thinking she was still talking to him. "…I…haven't had that dream for a while."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his lips' curve fading away.

"O-oh! I-it's nothing!" Sakura shook her head. She didn't know that he was listening.

_That's right… That dream hasn't shown up since Naruto and I had that surprise picnic. I wonder what's going on…_ Sakura thought deeper, making her brain work like a real genius. _I've had that dream even before I went here and now… It just disappeared like that? Hmm…_

"Oi."

"H-huh?" Sakura looked at her side where Sasuke used to be, but was now gone.

"How long are you gonna sit out here in the cold?" asked Sasuke, now standing in front her like a while ago.

"O-oh…" Sakura said, smiling again. "Sorry."

She stood up as Sasuke waited for her. As soon as she was on her feet, Sasuke walked away and was heading out of the playground's territory. Then he stopped, which made the cherry wonder. He turned around to look at her and asked her,

"Well, are you coming with me?" with a smirk.

And with that, Sakura beamed a big smile. She was finally sure that Sasuke had accepted her. And this was another treasure she'd keep: Sasuke's acceptance. She nodded at him and ran towards him. Sasuke just looked at her and continued to walk with her beside him. The memory last night didn't leave his thoughts, but he wasn't regretting it anymore. Somehow, Sakura was right. He was accepting her, finally. And because of that, they decided to start it off with a simple stroll around the city, not questioning of where their steps would take them. All Sakura – and Sasuke, of course – just wanted was to be with each other's side for the time being, at least for the rest of the day. Yes, the remaining hours of that day would be special. It would be spent with so much happiness and full of acceptance and no insecurities.

Even though their hands were inside the pockets of their thick jackets, Sasuke kept looking at the same hand he held last night. And with an unknown reason, he suddenly found a wanting to hold it again. He was feeling colder. And he wanted her warmth once more. Even for just the rest of the day…

Sakura was smiling, thinking of what would happen next. Would they go to Suzuki's restaurant and stay by her fireplace? _Wow, that'd be nice!_ Or would they continue to stroll like this, beside each other? _Hmm, that'd be nice too…_ Ah, her plans. Definitely, her mind was terrific. But at times like this, her simple and nice thoughts were appreciated the most. Maybe that's why her friends accepted her. And maybe, it's also the reason why Sasuke accepted her and _will_ continue accepting her…

Suddenly, something caught her hand even though it was inside her pockets. She stopped walking at the shocker. He stopped walking because she did. Her eyes widened as she slowly looked at her hand, held by another hand. Her eyes went up to the wrist and the arm, finally ending up to a face. _His_ face.

"U…Uchiha-san? Wh…why did you-"

"It's cold." he muttered under his scarf.

"B…but-" Sakura blushed.

"Just hold my hand for a while." he added. "I'm shivering."

Sakura still couldn't believe it. They were actually _holding_ hands… She looked back to their hands, now out of her pockets. Then, she smiled.

"A…alright." Sakura nodded, blushing but smiling. "I promise I won't let go."

"Hn."

He smirked at her again and she returned the pressure of her hand. After that, they continued to walk with their hands feeling each other. And unknown to Sakura, Sasuke finally managed to hold the warmth he was aching to feel again. He knew that Sakura could feel the coldness of his hand. But it was fine for her. She accepted it. And he was glad for that. There was finally someone who knew and felt his cold existence. And now… Now that she came… he knew his life wouldn't be cold anymore. Because now, he has found his source of warmth…


	16. All For Her, His Only One

**CHAPTER 16: ALL FOR HER, HIS ONLY ONE**

The temperature was still cold but the snow was slowly melting away. Bodies of water have been melting as well. Snow on trees and other kind of surfaces were also melting and slowly fading. Even if time passed unhurriedly, Spring was already coming.

And Spring, for a certain cherry-haired girl, was the best season of the year. It wasn't because of her hair or name that came from Spring. It was more than that… Much more than that…

"Yes, much more than that…" she answered his question.

"Wow! I didn't know Sakura-chan likes Spring so much." a blonde said.

"Eheh! Well, it's nothing actually… It is the truth, though." Sakura laughed.

"Sakura-san is right." Lee added. "Spring is the best season!"

"Eheh! I guess you're right." Naruto agreed as he placed his hands behind his head.

It is true. Spring is the best time for everyone…

Christmas just ended and as well as their winter break. Schools were opening again and students have come back, still in their scarves and jackets. And for certain people, especially a cherry-haired girl, spring was coming and almost in their grasps.

And there they were, talking about Spring, sitting and laughing at their seats. Naruto beside Lee and Sakura was sitting on her desk. And even though he was with them – beside her – they never noticed that the Uchiha would somehow smirk at some point. And they never grew uncomfortable around him – especially her.

Sasuke could remember those days before school came back as if it was yesterday, well some of them were. He remembered those days she would suddenly come to his door and invite for a walk. He remembered the days he involuntarily holds her hand again, and she would pretend not notice as well. He remembered her dope friend challenge him in fight, but in the end, Sakura would stop Naruto. He remembered Naruto's loud jokes and dreams. He remembered Lee's blushes whenever he was beside Sakura. He remembered her clothes and Naruto compliments. He remembered the times Hinata and Tenten would visit her. He remembered her green, emerald eyes and pink, cherry-colored hair swaying by the wind. He remembered her smiles and laughter. He remembered her…warmth… He remembered her warm hands against his cold ones. He remembered them all. As long as she was a part of the memory, he would. If it was just her… Only her…

And again, he absent-mindedly smirked at the memories looking at the window.

KRIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!

And with the bell, Naruto and Lee waved at Sakura, leaving both of them on their desks. Finally, they were alone. And classes began…

--

"Sakura-chan~!" Naruto sang as he approached Sakura who was the other side of the rooftop.

"Oh, Naruto." Sakura sighed. "Where have you been?"

"Eheh, sorry about that. Kiba suddenly called me about something. But it's fine now!"

"Oh, okay." Sakura smiled.

"Well, then. Let's eat!!!"

Sakura nodded.

As soon as they started eating their lunches, Sakura felt a pang of nervousness coming their way. It made her stop and Naruto noticed this. Sakura's whole body froze like a statue and her face was full of somewhat fear and confusion.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto stopped.

_Wh-what is this…feeling?_ Sakura thought, full of anxiety. _I… I know I felt this before…but… No._ Sakura stiffened and looked at the door of the rooftop, waiting for something to come out of it. _This is different than before. Uchiha-san has changed. It can't be him._

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto repeated, this time holding her shoulder. And with that, Sakura got her senses back.

"H-huh? N-Naruto?" she looked at him as she recovered.

Naruto's face was covered of worry over his friend. Sakura realized that Naruto knew her so well; even her actions wouldn't be able to cover her thoughts from him.

"N…Naruto, I…"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" he shook her shoulders lightly.

"It's… It's just that…" Sakura had second thoughts. She thought that her mind was playing with her again.

"Please, Sakura-chan…" Naruto and Sakura made eye contact. "…tell me."

"I…I have this feeling of… some kind of fear…" Sakura looked away and back to the door. "I think something or someone is coming here. But I don't know why I feel so scared all of the sudden."

Naruto looked down. Sakura looked at him. She already knew what kind of actions he would make, and she had to stop him before worse becomes worst.

"Naruto, please. Don't make any conclusions. I'm not sure if… Naruto?"

Naruto suddenly released his grip on her shoulders and stood up without looking at her.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto smiled at her, offering a hand for her to stand up.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura blinked in wonder.

"Let's see _together_ if what you sensed was true, nee?" Naruto continued to smile.

After a few seconds, Sakura smiled too. She took his hand and stood up, forgetting about the fear she felt a moment ago. Now that Naruto was holding her hand and is beside her, she knew she had the courage of the whole world. And so, the y began to walk towards the door.

But before they could even take a step, it slammed open and both of them jumped in surprise. And as the door completely opened, Sakura's eyes widened as the face she has enjoyed to be with came walking out of the door: Uchiha Sasuke. But then, there was something about him made Sakura fear more – or rather, worry more.

"S-Sasuke!?" Naruto gasped. "O-oi, what're you doing here?"

Sasuke didn't react. It's like he didn't hear anything. He didn't even look at them.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Sakura tried to use her voice. "Are you alright?"

And in the brink of Sakura's fear, Sasuke's body became weak and fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed – "Uchiha-san!", that is – and ran towards the fragile body.

As they kneeled down beside him that was the time they noticed that Sasuke wasn't fine. He wasn't alright. He was beyond that way… He was badly and seriously bruised and wounded. Sakura recalled the memory of Sasuke's frail body a couple of months before. It was similar to their situation. But… how did Sasuke get to the rooftop without fainting to the stairs?

"We have to get him help, Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her.

"No, Naruto. Let me handle this." Sakura answered him with a serious and worried tone.

"B-but-"

"Don't worry." she looked at him with a determined smile. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Then, he felt himself smile. Of course, he would. She trusted him, he trusted her. They trusted each other.

"Alright." Naruto nodded. "Go do what you can, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks." And Sakura did.

Because he was lying on his stomach, Naruto helped Sakura roll Sasuke on his back. And there, Sakura repeated what she did back then when she saw Sasuke lying on the streets. Naruto was amazed of what Sakura's abilities were capable of. He just stared at Sakura's actions; they were like a doctor's. And he remembered Sakura telling him about her dream of becoming one. She told him that she learned the basic first aids back at her world.

_Sakura-chan… Truly, you are amazing._ Naruto smiled.

After a few minutes of wiping and Sasuke's moans, Sakura was finally done. She wiped sweat out of her forehead and sighed in relief. Naruto was back at the other side of the rooftop, cleaning their lunchboxes and left a bottle of water on his hand. He walked back to Sakura's side and handed her the bottle.

"Oh, thanks Naruto." Sakura managed to smile after the work.

"Wow, Sakura-chan. I never knew you had the talent. I'm sure you'll really be a doctor someday." Naruto said.

"My, Naruto. You flatter me. Ehehe!" she replied with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

As they both laughed, it was a bit loud for the unconscious Sasuke. He moaned. Sakura stopped and flinched. Naruto slapped his mouth shut with his hand. All became silent…

Then, the door slammed again. This time, there were a gang of boys – fighters.

Sakura and Naruto looked quickly at their direction in shock. Sakura felt fear. Naruto felt anger. Their eyes were looking at the direction of the raven-haired. Then, Naruto, knowing who and what they were, swiftly stood in front of Sakura. The leader of the gang – which was in the middle – smirked at Sasuke's sight.

"Hmph. So you were hiding here, eh, Uchiha?" the leader said, directed to the body beside Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was still unconscious, and concluded that they were the reason he looked that way. _Oh, Uchiha-san…What have you done now?_

"Well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki…" the leader noticed Naruto glaring. "What brings you here? I thought you and that weakling were opponents."

Naruto grunted. Sakura's hand took hold of Naruto's leg, telling him to stop. The leader noticed her, finally.

"My, what a cutie." he said.

"Don't drag her into this." Naruto growled.

"What's your name, princess?" he asked Sakura seductively, ignoring the blonde.

"I said, don't drag her into this!!" Naruto shouted.

The two glared at each other, seeing fury and rage into their eyes. Naruto was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, while the leader – named Izumo – smirked as if it was entertainment for him.

"Is she with you? Oh, I didn't know… Sorry…"

Abruptly, his fist came flying directly into Naruto's face.

"…not!"

"Naruto!!"

Naruto managed to catch the fist, but as hard and strong as it was, his feet were moving backwards by the ground inch by inch. His teeth looked like it was about to break because of his force. Naruto tried as much as possible not to fall on Sakura and Sasuke, so he put his force into his arms and pushed Izumo's fist backward.

"Wow. I never thought you had it in you, Naruto." Izumo smirked, his gang members laughing wickedly. "Is that all you got?"

His words were tempting, but Naruto promised not to fight. Sakura had her bare eyes seeing every detail of this event. Sasuke's down on the ground, beaten by them. But Naruto asked himself, _How the hell did Sasuke lose to the likes of them??_

"Both of you, stop!" Sakura shouted as she ran in front of them, raising her hands sideward, stopping them.

"You…" Izumo raised his hand upward. "…stay out of this!!!" and slapped her hard, falling to the ground and a yard away from them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped. "Why you?!" Then he grabbed Izumo's collar and readied a fist in the air.

"Go on, Naruto. Show me what you got." Izumo continued, even in his state.

Sakura held her face as she got up. She looked at Naruto and her eyes widened, then closed as she knew what was bound to happen. _Naruto…!_

Naruto had second thoughts again. His fist was trembling. Izumo noticed and smirked more. Naruto thought if he would punch him or not. But he didn't want to lose this guy; neither did he want to break his promise. _What now, dope?_

Slowly, Naruto's head went down and same happened to his hand. He released his tight grip in Izumo's collar and every part of him was brought down. His head didn't move and Sakura's eyes widened in question. Izumo laughed a little and tidied his clothing. And then, in the blink of Sakura's eyes, Izumo punched Naruto on the face. He landed near Sakura, groaning in pain.

"Naruto!!" Sakura gasped in shocking fear.

Naruto continued to groan in pain. Sakura helped him in his stance. Izumo just watched them and ordered something to his gang.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked him, tears forming in her eyes.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto managed to reply.

"No, this isn't about me. I'm concerned about you. I'm worried about you!" Sakura tried to stop the tears.

"Eheh. You're same as ever aren't you?" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto…"

"Aww, how sweet…" Izumo interrupted. "…Keh! How disgusting."

"Why you…" Naruto snarled.

"Naruto, please…"

Sakura knew she couldn't stop him. And even if she managed to, he'll always end up bruised and beaten because he didn't fight. What will she do? Will she force Naruto to stop fighting? But that'll end up worse. Will she let Naruto fight? But that'll make him sad and tell her that he broke the promise… _Oh, what now?_

"Sakura-chan." Naruto interrupted Sakura's thoughts. "Will you let me fight him or not?"

"N-Naruto, I… I don't know…" Sakura bowed her head.

Naruto smiled. "I knew you'd say that… But, even if I kept a promise to you…"

_I knew it, Naruto won't fight…_ Sakura thought.

"…I won't break it no matter what."

"Eh?! N…Naruto?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"I won't break it. I promised myself I wouldn't, even if it comes to this point. But…" Then, he looked at Sakura with a determined smile. "Fighting to protect you is an exemption, right?"

"Naruto…" Sakura returned the smile, as she found her answer from Naruto's words.

That's right. It was an exemption. After all, he promised so many things for her. And protecting was one of them. And if to fight is to protect her… then so be it.

"Go, Naruto…" she whispered, finally letting her tears fall. "And please… don't die."

Naruto nodded, taking her tears as one of the things he wanted to catch.

"Finished with your love chat?" Izumo whined in a playful way.

"Heh! Sure am." Naruto leaned downward, preparing for a battle he'd never had – because this fight wasn't just for Sakura, but for Sasuke as well. "You ready, Izumo?"

"Actually, they are." Izumo pointed at his men, looking so ferocious. But Naruto didn't mind. As long as they wouldn't touch a hair on Sakura's beautiful face…

"Ready anytime." Naruto repeated, as he signaled them using his hand.

_I only have to make sure not to drag Sasuke-baka and Sakura-chan in this fight._ Naruto thought. Then, he looked at Sasuke. _Don't you worry you bastard, I'll send your punches to their faces making sure they'll remember it. Just remember not to lose to them again._ Then, he looked at Sakura through the corner of his eyes. _Don't you worry too my Sakura-chan, I won't let you down. I won't lose to the likes of them. Impossible, never in my life…_

He grinned in determination. Sakura clasped her fingers and prayed for her best friend's safety. Izumo was smirking and Sasuke was still unconscious… Then, Izumo's men ran towards Naruto and the clash began.

--

He was in pain. He was hurting badly. He didn't want to faint anywhere. And he didn't want anybody treating him either. And right that moment, he didn't want to faint before telling _her_… His warmth…

"I have to…" he moaned, even in his state. "…go to…her…".

He was climbing the stairs. He was slow in walking. Every step felt like a thousand needles pushing against his skin. It was truly painful.

"Dammit…!" he gritted through his teeth.

Blood dripped and marked the stairs. He knew they'd find him. But it didn't matter right now. All he aimed for was seeing her before it was too late. And he didn't care if it was as painful as hell.

_Why did I even fight them in the beginning…?_ he thought, cursing himself.

He was only a few steps away. The door was almost at his reach. He lifted his arm with all of his remaining strength.

_Please… I have to see her…before I…_

He took the doorknob. He twisted it – it was excruciating. He managed to open it after a long moan of pain. And he already felt her presence. He was a few feet and a glance away from his only warmth.

_I have to…no matter what…_his strength were slowly fading.

He only had little strength left. He used it to walk forward. He heard their voices gasped in surprise. He smirked.

"U-Uchiha-san, are you alright?"

He heard her, finally. _Finally…_

A glance was the only thing separating him from her. But his strength was gone and he could feel himself falling. And he did. The ground was hard. And he heard her once more…

"Uchiha-san!!"

_I finally made it… By your side…_

Her voice repeated in darkness.

"_Uchiha-san!!"_

_I'm sorry…_

…_Sakura…_


	17. Protecting You

**CHAPTER 17: PROTECTING YOU**

There he lied, across her. He was hurt. He was unconscious. And he was sorry.

_I'm sorry…_

He couldn't see what was happening. He was weak and frail that moment. But he could still remember what occurred before he passed out. It was something he'd feel like forgetting once more. An incident he'd never expect to happen. And now, he's already regretting it.

"_Is that all you got, Uchiha?"_

_There he was, standing hopelessly. Letting himself be killed for the sake of something…or _someone…

"_Well?!" his opponent repeated in impatience._

_He smirked. His opponent showed a face of being disgusted, because his face looked confidence, not a hint of pain._

"_I'll take any blow from you…" He spit out blood. "…Izumo."_

_And Izumo continued._

He couldn't move. He could feel himself turning cold – because his warmth is far away again. He tried chasing it a moment ago. But because of his stupidity and stubbornness, he never even had the chance of apologizing to her.

He smirked in his mind. _I really am an idiot…_

Yes, he was an idiot. The reason for this is, because of a promise. The promise he'd deny and _now_ tries to protect. Truly, they were all idiots.

Just like that moment…

--

She was shaking. Her hands were shaking. Her whole body was trembling in fear and anxiety. She was afraid. She was worried. She was concerned about her precious blonde best friend who was currently fighting a number of delinquents for her and the other guy's sake.

Once again, she was witnessing another clash from the same rooftop. But this was different. Much different…

Naruto grunted. He was punched. He managed to punch back. But he was kicked from behind. He landed on the ground and hurriedly stood up. There were a lot of enemies, as he thought. But he shouldn't give up. He _mustn't_ give up.

"Hmph… I thought you were better than this, Naruto." Izumo smirked, thinking he was already winning again. "But I guess I was wrong."

Naruto ignored him. After all, this fight wasn't for his pleasure or for his personal game. It was for _her_… His cherry blossom…

"Tell you what." Izumo continued. Then, his men stopped. Naruto stopped too.

The two made eye-to-eye contact. Sakura opened her eyes a bit, hearing that the fight paused.

"If you win, I'll stop buggin' you, Uchiha and that pretty princess." Izumo looked at Sakura for a while, then looked back at Naruto. "But if I win…"

Naruto gulped. He was feeling tense suddenly. And Sakura felt what his next words were.

"If I win… I'll take her."

"NEVER!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Heh, I thought so…" Then Izumo signaled them to continue. And Naruto went on as well.

--

There he floated in midair in his own reality. His eyes were still closed. But his body was numb. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't smell anything. He couldn't hear anything. He was alone… _Again…_

But no… not anymore. Now that _she_ came, he felt the same love like before. The feeling of having someone care for him, it came back. But he kept denying it. He always thought of himself as a fool whenever she'd be the one in his mind. But he'd forget everything once she'd come around. And now… Now is the time to set things right. They had a deal, a promise. And it bore a new friendship between them that made him more… _happy_. He'd feel so light and joyous whenever they were with each other. He'd feel so contented whenever she's there. And having her in his sight was already enough…

Her warmth might not be the only thing he wanted. Her dresses, no. Their times together, maybe. But it wasn't those things that made him want her more. It was a simple – but still, priceless – thing: her smile.

And she was the reason he kept going. She was the reason he kept running. She was the reason, until now, that he kept living. And she was the only reason why he didn't fight back… And he didn't regret doing it.

_Hmph._ He smirked. _That idiot's on my mind again…_

He couldn't help but think back to the events that they were together 'til the time they met. Oh, how he regrets that time right now. There came an unforgivable sensation in his chest whenever he sees her cry because of him.

_I wonder why she's in my brain again…? Am I becoming an idiot too? Obviously…_

Even though his eyes were closed, thinking about her was already going to be a pleasing hobby. But something wasn't right. There was still something lacking. And this missing piece was urging him to open his eyes. Seeing her in his mind wasn't enough.

_It's getting cold again._ He shivered. _ I need a jacket…_

No.

'_No'? Then…what?_

Think.

_Fire?_

No.

Who was this he was talking to? Was it his conscience playing with him again? No, it wasn't. It wasn't anyone…but his _heart_.

_Then what do I need?_

Remember.

…_is it…?_

Yes.

He smirked.

_I knew it._

This time, his lips formed the same special curve like before.

And this time, he finally opened his eyes.

--

"NARUTO!!!"

In the same hard ground, Naruto fell. He'd been fighting for an hour and the bell just rang. But the bell didn't matter that moment. It was her that mattered. And he just has to finish this. And after that, it's over. But time was just too long for him to win, especially when he had to bust more men than before.

She was sitting so still from afar – the other side of the rooftop – and was praying. Clasping her hands together, she produced so many expressions that were already common for an innocent girl who's been exposed to a battle: sadness, anxiety, fear, desperation and worry. Her eyes failed to close once more as she heard Naruto fall to the ground. He was doing too much. Just too much for her…

Her cheeks were wet from the tears that fell from her emerald eyes. Her lips wanted to open and shout but she knew it would just worsen. She'd just add his burden again. And she never wanted that. She has depended on him too much. Worsening his condition would never be the best thing to do.

_Naruto…_ she thought through her trembling spirit. _Please… be careful._

Then, she felt something again. Time stopped. Her eyes moved to a figure that was lying on the ground. He had raven hair matched with his black eyes. He was a genius but a delinquent. He had a personality that was currently questionable to Sakura. His polo had a few spots of blood and tearing. His face was gorgeous but was covered with bruises. His forehead was covered with her tainted pink handkerchief. And he was asleep, or so she thought.

_U…Uchiha…_ Sakura gasped at his slightest movement. _…san…!_

His eyes slowly opened. His elbows supported his stance of sitting up. His mouth didn't move but his teeth clenched. His eyebrows formed a furious position. He stood up bit by bit, with Naruto and Izumo looking at him surprised. Then, as he recovered his standing posture, his head looked straight – Sakura blinked – and he smirked saying,

"Hey, I still got unfinished business with you…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

Izumo cussed.

Sakura smiled a little.

"…right, Izumo?"

No one dared to move, even Izumo's gang. Sakura kept her gaze on Sasuke, being overjoyed. Naruto smiled despite that he was almost beaten up completely.

_You finally woke up, you bastard._ Naruto said through his mind.

Izumo showed a familiar face to Sasuke – a disgusted face, with a hint of anger. Sasuke smirked more.

"Oi, dope." Sasuke suddenly said.

Naruto listened.

"Go back to her…now."

The blonde was shocked. But after that, he smiled. He thanked Sasuke again in a whisper. Naruto managed to move to Sakura's direction. Izumo noticed this. But before one of Izumo's men could prevent him from walking, Sasuke went in front of Izumo and kicked him backwards. Naruto took the chance and ran to the only female in the rooftop. As he arrived by her side, Sakura quickly hugged Naruto letting tears leak out again. Naruto almost fainted in tiredness. But his cherry was crying tears of joy now. And it made him smile to her. She smiled back, of course. The two were finally reunited from the horrifying incident.

As for Sasuke, his pain wasn't seen on his face. In fact, he had confidence and strength again. He wasn't sure, but he had a hunch on where he got it. Izumo was disappointed and was furious in what he was seeing. He didn't win, after all. He was still alive, he thought. Then, he saw his men growing angry as well. But as Sasuke said, _they_ had unfinished business with each other. So he let them handle him first. One by one, they ran towards Sasuke with a fist. But with the raven-head regaining strength again, he didn't have difficulty on defeating them. And when he had beaten the last one, Izumo suddenly had a chill run through his spine, making him take one step backward. As he was about to take one more, Sasuke arrived behind him at an incredible speed – even Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"Well, well…" Sasuke whispered cunningly at Izumo. "Are you afraid, Izumo?"

Izumo's breathing suddenly went imbalance. His knees and feet started trembling. The two best friends could see him sweat in fright. Sasuke kept his cool and smirked behind with amusement. Izumo couldn't take it anymore. The horror was too much. He had never seen Sasuke like that – so fearful…

Suddenly, Izumo fell on his knees and bowed at Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were shocked, because Izumo was begging.

"P-please! Please, Uchiha, spare me!! You win! You win! J-just please, don't hurt me. Please don't kill me. Please, U-Uchiha, I'm begging!" he said, almost as if he was crying.

Sasuke kept his stare at the pleading figure at his feet. Sakura and Naruto waited for his response. Izumo kept begging, still afraid of the Uchiha he fought moments ago. And then,

"Useless."

Sakura jumped in surprise. Her eyes widened. It was a familiar word, a heart-stabbing word. But it wasn't addressed to her anymore. But it was still catching her attention. Because it was the cause of this all. It was the word that started these all. It started Naruto's promises. It started her different emotions to develop. It started her fear to Sasuke – but eventually changed to comfortable feelings. It started her mission to change him as well. And it started Sasuke to keep seeing this cherry-haired girl… It started their friendship…

Naruto looked at her as he heard it as well. He knew the effects of this one word to his princess. It was painful. But as soon as he eyed her, his eyes widened.

_S-Sakura-chan is…smiling…?_ he wondered.

Yes, she was smiling. Sakura was smiling indeed. She wasn't hurt anymore, because she knew Sasuke better now. She knew he'd never say that again, because he _has_ changed. He changed because of her. And she was proud of what she had done. She knew Sasuke has accepted her. She knew that Sasuke was never going to be the old Sasuke that would heartlessly hurt her. She knew him better than that.

Going back…

Izumo looked at Sasuke with a horrified and surprised face. Sasuke kept his blazing black eyes at him.

"'U…useless'?"

"You heard me, didn't you? I said, you're useless. Worthless. Nothing more than a coward." Sasuke replied, maintaining his cool.

Izumo felt a part of his anger coming back again. But as soon as he realized that Sasuke was still stronger, he took it all back.

"Get out of here." Sasuke whispered harshly.

Izumo clenched his teeth and slowly stood up; calling his men then ran away towards the door. The three looked at the running delinquents. Izumo went out last, after glaring at Naruto irritatingly, Sakura annoyingly and especially Sasuke – angrily. Then, the three were left alone. Silence came over.

Naruto and Sakura slowly stood up, keeping their gaze on Sasuke's back. Naruto, being weak as he was, couldn't take one step by himself. So, Sakura helped him walk by placing her arms on his shoulder and Naruto let himself be supported by his cherry. They walked as slowly as Sakura and Naruto could towards the raven-head. Knowing they were coming, Sasuke looked through his shoulders to see the two.

_Idiots._ he thought, smirking to himself once more.

As the two arrived at the back of Sasuke, the raven-head turned around and the two – Sakura and Sasuke – made eye-to-eye contact.

"Nice one, Sasuke." Naruto said through his smile, showing his teeth.

"Thank you so much, Uchiha-san." Sakura followed after.

"Hn." Sasuke responded his common reply.

Then, Naruto remembered something, being a boy keeping a lot of promises.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. What are you gonna do now?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sakura looked at the blonde.

Sasuke knew that he broke the promise. But he had no choice. He had to fight them so that they wouldn't hurt her. He had to defeat them for her sake. And in order to do that, he had to break the promise of hurting them once more.

"It's the deal." Sasuke reminded her ahead of Naruto.

"Oh…" Sakura remembered, bowing her head.

The two men observed this, Sasuke especially since he was the one who agreed on keeping it.

"I had to do it." Sasuke suddenly blurted.

"Eh?" Sakura raised her head.

"I had to fight them. I had to. Or else…" Sasuke looked away. "…you'd be dead by now."

Sakura's eyes widened. Now, she fully understood Sasuke's intentions. He had the same goal as Naruto did. He wanted to _protect_ her…

Naruto looked at him with complete confusion, but the same time relief. He wondered until now what happened to the old Sasuke. But he was relieved that he knew Sasuke wouldn't hurt his flower anymore. He wanted to thank him again so much – because he could see his flower smiling again.

"Uchiha-san…" Sakura sighed, smiling.

Sasuke kept his gaze away from them, keeping something away from their sight.

"Thank you…" Sakura held his polo with her vacant hand. Sasuke felt this and looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "Thank you so much." She smiled once more.

Naruto joined her and smiled too. Sakura continued to smile filled with appreciation. Sasuke smirked, finally looking at them. He took Sakura's hand and let it go. He whispered something to himself that no one heard, looking directly to Sakura. Then, he joined in helping Naruto, the blonde not minding. They walked slowly and the normal atmosphere came back with Sasuke muttering to Naruto that he was an idiot. Naruto smiled, showing his smile.

Sakura continued to smile, finally realizing the cause of each incident that day. As they walked downstairs, Sakura would look at Sasuke and secretly blush in happiness and appreciation. Because she discovered at last that Sasuke didn't break their promise. He was simply protecting her. And the reason why he got to the rooftop bruised, was because he wanted to tell her something he'd never say. He managed to arrive at the rooftop because of the urge that he had to see her. And knowing them finally, she'd accepted each and every word he'd tell her in his mind, because she knew that Sasuke wasn't able to tell her _that_ word. Even if she didn't hear him, she felt he'd say that…

"_I'm sorry…"_

She smiled at him.

_I forgive you, Uchiha-san. I'll always accept you…_

At the slightest moment of time, Sasuke looked at her again. They made eye-to-eye contact again.

…_just as you accepted me too._

Sasuke smirked at her.

"_Thank you… Sakura…"_


	18. Spring's Birthday

**CHAPTER 18: SPRINGS'S BIRTHDAY**

The silence was deafening her too much. She couldn't control her emotions anymore. They were too overwhelming. They were too much for her to overcome. Yes, it was too much. That's why she couldn't stop smiling every second of the day. Ever since she woke up, she could feel clouds floating with her. Why? Because that day was the most special day of her life. It would always come once a year. And it felt like time passed so fast that she was growing fast as well.

Sakura looked at the calendar that morning. It felt like nothing happened in the past. Her happiness was covering it all.

_March 28…_

Sigh, how time quickly passed…

Naruto couldn't identify the cause of her happiness. She was _too_ happy. She keeps on humming and smiling. He never saw her frown on that morning. When they held hands, Sakura was the one who swayed their hands, swinging them happily. Naruto couldn't help it either. Since his cherry was so happy, why not just smile, right?

When they came to their classroom, Sakura greeted Hinata and Tenten with a hint of the same high happiness. The two girls raised an eyebrow. They'd never seen her like that before as well. Sakura did the same to Lee, and he also did notice the level of her joy. As soon as the two best friends sat on their seats, Hinata, Tenten and Lee approached Naruto and started questioning him. Naruto couldn't give an answer. In fact, he also wanted to ask the two girls since they were the only girl friends Sakura had. They all were so confused. This was also the first time Naruto didn't know the cause of Sakura's overwhelming bliss. He felt a little sad about it, but he let it be. Sakura's happiness was enough…remember?

Sasuke, being Sakura's seatmate and started looking at her every movement, noticed this as well. How couldn't he? Her huge smile was too obvious for his eyes. He raised an eyebrow too. Her head was tilting and was moving side-to-side with a rhythm no one heard. She was humming. She was just too happy. Sasuke's mind couldn't figure it out. She was crazy, he thought. She was this idiotic…

As class started, Sakura stopped humming. But her smile didn't fade. The whole day her smile didn't even disappear.

--

Lunch break…

"Sakura-cha- Huh?"

"She's gone." Sasuke coolly said.

The bell rang and it was lunch break. As Sakura heard it, she stood and ran outside. Sasuke's eyes bulged at her speed, actually. All he could do was raise an eyebrow again and let her run.

"Eh?! Why? When? How?! Sasuke answer me!!" Naruto cried.

"Slow down, you dope!" Sasuke shouted. "I don't know why, okay?! I don't even know why she's so crazily happy."

"Wah… You don't either, huh?" Naruto whined.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke raised another eyebrow.

"Eh?" Naruto straightened.

"You mean… you don't know?"

"Of course, I don't! That's why I'm asking you." Naruto crossed his arms.

"So that means… No one knows why." Sasuke concluded.

They finally figured it out…

--

She was running in happiness that moment. She ran to the highest point of the school and it was the rooftop. Even though it brought some good and bad memories, she knew she'd make one more again – and it was a beautiful memory.

_Mom…_*pant*_…Dad…_*pant*_…I'm coming…_ she smiled.

Then, the rooftop door opened fast and Sakura came out. It was a beautiful day in spring – that just recently came – and she could smell the cherry blossoms. She could see some petals flying upward and it reached the height of the rooftop. The sky was blue and clear. And it felt like heaven again. Nothing could ruin that special moment.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Sakura dear, can you hear me?"_

_Huh? What the…?_

"_Sakura? Please open your eyes."_

_Those voices…_

"_It's us, Sakura."_

_It…it can't be…_

_(Then, she opened her eyes slowly, only to find the greatest treasures of her life standing in front of her.)_

"_Hello, Sakura…"_

"_We've missed you so much."_

"_M-mom? D…dad? Is that really…you? Truly you?"_

"_Yes, it's us Sakura."_

_(Her eyes leaked out tears of happiness. She ran to them and the Haruno family hugged each other.)_

"_Oh, I missed you guys! I missed you so much."_

"_We did too, dear. We did too…"_

"_B…but how's this possible? I-I mean, how did you find me?"_

"_Sakura, you really don't know what us – we – sorcerers are capable of, do you?"_

"_Eheh, sorry."_

"_Listen, Sakura. Tomorrow's your big day isn't it?"_

_(She beamed.)_

"_Your mom and I have talked about this. But it's a very strict procedure."_

"_Eh? What is?"_

_(Then, her father and mother discussed their surprise and it made Sakura smile more. But as her father said, it was a secret. No one from the world she was currently in must know of this. Sakura nodded, though she knew she would be keeping another secret from her blonde best friend. They all smiled and hugged each other one last time.)_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Mom! Dad! I'm finally gonna see you again." Sakura said.

Suddenly, the door behind her opened. Sakura jumped in surprise and turned around. It was trouble. As what she saw in her dream, no one must know about this. _Absolutely no one._

"Sakura-chan!!"

"Ah!" Sakura screamed. "N…Naruto?"

"I finally found you! Man, where were you?" Naruto calmed down, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Sakura choked out.

"What do you mean? We always eat here together right?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was holding their bentous.

"O-oh! R-right…" Sakura sweatdropped. _Oh, no. Naruto… Great. How am I gonna force him to go out?_

It was in a certain time they'd show up. No one must know of what happening will occur that day, since it was Sakura's special day. It was the first time she'd celebrate it without her parents. But when they talked last night, Sakura was mistaken. She will still celebrate it with them. But Naruto was there in the scene. So, what now? She can't tell him…can she?

A few minutes passed and Sakura hasn't touched her bentou. Naruto noticed. Her face wasn't afraid. But it was familiar. It was her face when she was in school, thinking hard when there's a question in front of her. She was smart. She was a genius. Only she and Sasuke were competing for the top position, according to their classmates and adviser. But what could she be calculating about?

"Sakura…chan?" Naruto stopped eating and looked at Sakura.

"H-huh!? O-oh, n-nothing's wrong. Don't worry about me, Naruto! Ahehehe…" Sakura waved her hands.

"I haven't asked anything yet."

Sakura froze. _Crap…_

"Mou, Sakura-chan, you've been acting weird today. What's wrong with you?" Naruto continued.

"Mmm…" Sakura whined, trying to think of another way.

"Sakura-chan…"

_Oh, I can't take it anymore. I should've just told Mom and Dad that at least Naruto could know. I mean, he knows I'm a sorceress, right? He should have a right to now about this. Besides…_she looked at him with worried eyes, _Naruto's my best friend. He's the person I trust the most._

So… she has made a decision. And her parents just have to deal with it…

"Naruto…"

Naruto felt tense suddenly with Sakura's tone. He prepared himself.

"I have another secret to tell you and, well…" Sakura looked back to her bentou and closed it. "…it's just for one day, actually." she chuckled.

"A secret for… one day? What's that?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Well, actually… I know you're all weirded out by me. But because the reason for that is a very special one for me." Sakura smiled a warm smile.

"Huh?"

"Today is actually--"

…

"EEHHHH?!?!"

Sakura just nodded as she blushed at the same time.

"B-b-b-but… why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto demanded as he learned the event that was happening that day.

He was blushing as well. He was embarrassed. He was Sakura's best friend and he didn't know when Sakura's special day was. What kind of a "best friend" was he?

"You never asked." Sakura murmured.

"B-but…" Naruto looked like he was about to cry. But there nothing he could do anymore. And so, he bowed his head in disappointment.

Sakura noticed this.

"But Naruto, it's alright, actually. I mean…" Sakura smiled. "…this kind of thing happens once in while, right? It's not like it's the "end of the world" if you wouldn't know when my birthday is."

"Sakura-chan… But I…" Naruto pouted.

Sakura chuckled and patted Naruto on his head like a dog. She smiled so warmly Naruto almost forgot about everything. She liked it the same well, the way Naruto became worried like that. She knew he was that concerned about her.

"I told you, it's alright Naruto. Besides…" Sakura assured him then looked away. "…I don't know yours too." she sweatdropped.

Naruto recovered and looked at her. Sakura looked at him. And then, they laughed at the thought that both of them don't even know each other's birthdates.

And after laughing, Sakura and Naruto's smile didn't fade for each other. Finally, something they agreed on without fighting.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Eheh, yeah, me too, Naruto." They both smiled.

"Then I guess I made the right choice yesterday, huh?" Naruto concluded.

"'Right choice'? What choice?" Sakura tilted her head.

"This." Naruto showed a huge grin.

After he smiled, he took something small from his pocket. Then slowly, he pulled it out and raised it, dangling in front of Sakura's shining eyes. Sakura gasped with overwhelming happiness.

"N…Naruto…" Sakura gasped, almost as she was about to burst out tears.

Naruto beamed more with a tint of pink in his cheeks. Because the "choice" that he made the day before, was a cherry blossom hairclip. It was sparkling, reflecting the sun – just like her necklace. He bought it the day before because he wanted to give Sakura another surprise, since Spring already came and it was Sakura's favorite season. So in the end, he wanted to give it as a Spring gift. But instead, it turned out to be his birthday gift for her.

"Eheh! Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan." Naruto blushed.

"Oh, Naruto. It's beautiful. I… I don't know what to say." Sakura continued to smile.

"May I?" Naruto gestured to her hair.

Sakura nodded. Then, Naruto raised his kneeling position and slowly inserted the clip into Sakura's pink hair. Sakura felt the same appreciating feeling from when Naruto gave her necklace. Naruto felt the same way too. As his fingers wound against her soft cherry blossom hair, he could feel Sakura's happiness overflowing. And he treasured every moment she'd let him trace every strand of her hair. Truly, she was beautiful. She was his one and only princess, his only precious treasure. And today was her special day, and nothing could ruin this moment just like what Sakura said.

"Oh, Naruto it's just too cute!" Sakura couldn't make her smile fade.

"Ehehe!" Naruto kept blushing.

Suddenly, the breeze caught speed and blew harshly on their skins. Sakura and Naruto accidentally hugged each other but they didn't mind. Shock took over them and both closed their eyes. Then, a small somewhat sparkling sound was heard and Naruto managed to open his one eye and saw a floating circle of luminosity at the center of the rooftop. The burst of wind also came from the strange circle, he discovered. After a few seconds, the normal breeze came back and Sakura pulled away slowly. She looked at Naruto's face and wondered. She saw his face showing a super-surprised face with his mouth open wide. Sakura blinked and decided to look at what was behind her. And there, her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise with a hint of happiness. Because at what she saw, it wasn't just a circle of light but a portal. And in that portal, she saw her loved ones slowly showing clearly and was smiling. And that was them… Her parents…

"M-mom… D-dad?" Sakura whispered, gasping.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at her. "Y-your… parents?"

Sakura stood up, leaving Naruto still shocked at what he saw. The cherry walked slowly towards the portal and her parents' image showed clearly then.

"Mom? Dad? Are you…there?" Sakura repeated.

"Sakura? Sakura! There you are." Sakura's mother smiled at her daughter.

"Sorry we're late, dear." Sakura's father showed up next beside his wife.

"No. It's fine. As long as you came, it's alright now." Sakura shook her head, smiling.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto interrupted from afar.

Sakura turned her head at his direction, still smiling. Her parents saw Naruto as well and gasped. In their minds, the secret was finally revealed. And they had to do something about this. But as they saw their daughter smiling at him, they wondered again. Why was she smiling when their secret as sorcerers was being exposed to Naruto's two eyes?

"Oh, Naruto. Sorry…" Sakura walked back to her blonde friend and took his hand.

Naruto stood up, showing Sakura a face of confusion of the events that was happening that moment. Her parents, from the other side, was looking at their daughter, questioning her of what was the meaning of the scene they were seeing. Why would their daughter let a normal human see a sorcerer's power? Was she doing this on purpose? Naruto, on the other hand, continued to walk by Sakura's side, tightening his grip on her hand. Sakura looked at him with a reassuring face and Naruto just stared at it. In short, Naruto didn't have any clue of what was happening and so did Sakura's parents. And so, as the two arrived by the two adults…

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" her father demanded.

"Mom, Dad, I can explain." Sakura said, but was still smiling.

_Sakura-chan…?_ Naruto continued to wonder.

"Mom, Dad, this…" Sakura looked at Naruto and he looked back, gasping at the happiness he was seeing in her eyes. "…this is Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend."

"Sakura…chan…" Naruto smiled as he knew that Sakura was introducing him to her parents.

"Sakura?" her parents continued to question her.

"I know, Dad." She looked back at the portal, "But I trust Naruto. And that is why he is here. I wanted you guys to meet him, because he is the person I trust the most. And yes, he knows about me and you being sorcerers. I told him that a few weeks after I arrived here. And he's also…" she looked at Naruto again. "…the reason why I haven't felt any sadness in this world."

Naruto's eyes were wide open at the revelation he heard from Sakura. He was the reason, after all. He, the only person that knew Sakura from top to bottom was the person that made Sakura smile all this time. And it made him smile at her too.

"Sakura…" the two adults looked at each other.

"S-so… if you want to punish me for telling this to a human, I'll gladly accept it. Because honestly, I never regretted telling Naruto everything." Sakura looked at them with determined eyes.

Naruto looked at Sakura with joy and surprise, tightening his grip more. Sakura's parents looked at Sakura, then to Naruto. Sakura looked at her relatives and waited for their decision. Finally, they showed a smile at her. Sakura's eyes blinked at wonder, as well as Naruto.

"Mom, Dad? What's the meaning of this?" Sakura asked them.

"Oh, Sakura. We're so glad you're happy here." her mother answered.

"Eh?" Sakura smiled a little.

"We thought you were so depressed being alone in there. Since you grew up with no siblings, we had an idea of you being so lonely when we're not by your side anymore. But then…" they continued. Then, they looked at Naruto. "…this young boy might have arrived at your life to make you smile and develop your emotions, am I correct?"

Sakura nodded with a tint of blush.

"Oh young boy, Naruto, right?" Sakura's mom looked at Naruto. "We'd love to tell you how gratified we are for making our little princess happier despite of our absence. We never thought she'd make a joyful life in that normal world. But then, she is an independent girl so, maybe you've made her a better person, right?"

"Eheh, yes ma'am." Naruto beamed, blushing too.

"But I'm really disappointed that he's just your friend Sakura. I thought you might've made a relationship now." Sakura's mom whined.

Naruto and Sakura's face blushed harder.

"M-mom!" Sakura whined back. "Stop it. W-we're just best friends!"

Then, her parents laughed. After a few seconds, the two best friends followed. Truly, it was already the best birthday Sakura had in her whole life. Her family was there, somehow. And Naruto finally met her parents, and he was celebrating her special day with them. And it felt like a very big family for the both of them. Naruto smiled so much, he never wanted to let this go. This was his family now. Sakura's parents accepted him that day and was kind of flattered about the whole "their relationship" thing. But then again, he didn't have to force himself to be accepted by the girl he loves. Because at that moment, he could already feel Sakura's love, not as a best friend and not as a lover, but something more special. Sakura's parents, Sakura and Naruto enjoyed every minute being with together. Her mother often told stories of Sakura being the smartest student and Sakura somehow blushed. And there, Naruto heard the whole story of Sakura's decision when she was little of being a normal person. And Sakura's parents' presence felt so real, it was as if they weren't separated by the time and spaces of their dimensions. When they thought that the day would flow by better, the door unexpectedly slammed opened and the four panicked in surprise, especially Sakura.

"Oh crap!" Naruto grunted.

"Naruto!" Sakura looked at him with worried and wide eyes. "Mom! Dad!"

All of them panicked, since it was unexpected for the door to open. Letting a human like Naruto know about Sakura's history was the last thing Mr. and Mrs. Haruno wanted to do, but since their daughter has volunteered, they let it be. But letting a human that they was a stranger know that Sakura was a sorcerer and was talking to a portal was the very last thing everybody wanted to do. But time flew so fast, they didn't have time to disappear and Sakura didn't have time to think for a good reason. And so, time just continued ticking and the two best friends waited for the person that interrupted.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock…

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered with her trembling voice. Her secret was finally going to be revealed to another stranger.

"Sakura-chan, I'm here…" Naruto answered, stepping forward to a protecting stance.

And as soon as the seconds arrived, a figure stepped out of the door. And when the blue and green eyes saw the complete body of this stranger, Sakura gasped and Naruto's eyes widened.


	19. Magic's Consequences

**CHAPTER 19: MAGIC'S CONSEQUENCES…**

"Wh-what the…?" Naruto gasped.

"Huh?" the stranger raised his eyebrow.

"U…Uchi…" Sakura choked at what she saw. "Uchiha…san…"

"Huh? Dope? Idiot? What're you doi-" Sasuke then looked at the light behind the Sakura and Naruto and saw two more figures that had a resemblance to the cherry girl. "Wh…what is…that?"

"U-Uchiha-san, I can explain. Please don't… just please don't jump into any conclusions."

Sasuke's eyes were wide open as he saw that strange circle of light. It felt like something he had never seen. And somehow, it didn't feel right. It wasn't normal. It was…supernatural, like…_magic._

_C-could it be…this idiot is…_ Sasuke looked at Sakura, which was slowly walking towards him. _I-impossible! Th-this is…_

"Sakura, dear?" one of the figures spoke, which made Sasuke jump in shock.

He thought it was just a hologram. But it looked like he was wrong.

Then, he ran.

"Uchiha-san!!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could out of the rooftop. He didn't know why but according to what he saw, and what he could think of from his brain, it _was_ magic. But how was that possible? He saw through Sakura's eyes that everything wasn't a dream or an illusion. It was all real. And Sakura, knowing of what might happen next, didn't want this to continue. She had to stop Sasuke. Everything was unexpected and was going to cause everything to be a disaster. Sasuke's acceptance, their friendship, his trust, everything from him was going to disappear because of a silly mistake and it was all going to ruin her beautiful joy. So she had to. No matter what, she had to stop him. Everything was just too precious for her, and her birthday wasn't the time for huge mistakes and accidents. No, it wasn't. It was her special day, and she didn't have time to be disappointed and sad, especially when it was about her and Sasuke's friendship.

Sasuke kept running and running, not caring about the students he bumped in to. Sakura kept chasing Sasuke and Naruto followed after her. Naruto continued on shouting Sakura's name as she kept on pacing on speed. But Sakura felt like she was already on her limit, and it felt like she was about to fall down. But she had to keep running. She had to keep reaching for him, explain to him everything and let him trust her.

And as they reached the school's cliff…

"Uchiha-san, please!!" Sakura stopped after Sasuke did.

"Shut up!! Just… shut up!" Sasuke shouted at her, facing the other way.

"…!" Sakura stopped.

Naruto came running towards them, but he stopped as he felt the tension building between Sakura and Sasuke.

"J-just… what was that… that _thing_ up there?!" Sasuke continued, but stopped shouting.

"Uchiha-san, I can explain, just please, let me speak." Sakura begged in the softest way she could.

"Then… then tell me…" Sasuke slowly turned and looked at Sakura, seeing anxiety with confusion for the first time from his eyes. "Tell me, what was that? Was that what I think it is? Was that really… was that… _magic_?"

"W-well, it's technically not magic. It's, umm…" Sakura looked down. "Sorcery, actually."

"Sorcery?" Sasuke turned his body around completely, listening. "So you mean… it _is_ true?"

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He thought at first that he was slowly becoming crazy. But he guessed wrong. It was really happening. And it was already clarified from Sakura, who was nodding in agreement, agreement that what he saw back there was true and it was no hologram. It was all real. Magically real…

"U…Uchiha-san?" Sakura slowly looked at him.

"Oh, man…" Sasuke sighed. He brought his hand on his forehead and rubbed it thoroughly. "And I thought I was crazy…"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"You mean to say… that you… and that dope are-"

"N-no, actually. Naruto's not a sorcerer." Sakura cut him off.

"So, you're a… you're a s…sorceress?" Sasuke kept his hand on his forehead.

"Y-yes. Yes, I am." Sakura nodded.

"Since you came here?"

She nodded again.

Sasuke sighed again.

A few minutes of silence came and no one spoke. It felt weird and strange for Sakura. It felt relieving but the same time…a bit heart-throbbing. As she looked for any signs of emotions or feelings on his face, it felt like a thousand needles fading from her body, but then, it also felt like a thousand more was replacing them. Painful, but relieving…

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura whispered in the air.

"So…" Sasuke finally spoke. "Does this mean… you want me to keep this as a secret, huh?" he looked at her straight.

"Will you?" Sakura asked back.

Sasuke looked away. There was something about his thoughts was keeping him from saying "no". It was as if, he didn't want anyone to know about Sakura not because of any deal or any purpose but just because he wanted to keep it to himself. _So damn selfish…_

"Well…" Sasuke looked away again. His eyes didn't show anything but a hint of concern, he didn't know why either.

Sakura kept waiting, with Naruto behind her.

"I won't." Sasuke finally answered.

Naruto gasped. Sakura looked down. Sasuke looked back at Sakura and sighed.

"S-Sasuke, you're not… but… Sakura-chan…" Naruto didn't know what to do anymore.

"I see." Sakura murmured.

She looked up to Sasuke. Then, her eyes widened at her sight. Because when she looked at his face, she saw him smirking.

"Eh?"

"You idiots. You think I'd tell them. Of course not." Sasuke said.

Sakura blinked two times and slowly managed to smile. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Oh, Uchiha-san…" Sakura chuckled. "I thought you were really going to."

"Idiot." Sasuke smirked.

Then, Sakura laughed, looking like she was about to cry. After that, Sakura offered the Uchiha if he wanted to meet her parents. Sasuke didn't decline and went with them. Naruto followed her and the three of them walked back to the rooftop. And while walking, Sakura explained everything about what she was and the things that Naruto already knew. She also told Sasuke that Naruto and he were the only persons who knew what she was and she's appreciative of keeping it as a secret. Sakura told him that she'd never use her powers in school or in anything. After all, she was the most normal sorceress in the world. And she means _normal_…

They arrived at the rooftop and saw that the portal was still there. Sakura's parents were so worried and Sakura told them that everything was going to be alright. Sasuke introduced himself to them and respected them somehow. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke sat down in front of the portal. And there, Sasuke also learned that that day was also Sakura's birthday. Sakura could see a hint of apology on Sasuke's face as soon as he learned about it. Sakura's parents were delighted as they could see Sakura's happy smile. They could see her smile and she was happy because of her friends. And they thanked the two boys for being beside Sakura all this time. They also tried to tease Sasuke about him being Sakura's future boyfriend. Sakura blushed but Sasuke made no expression and declared that it was impossible to happen… And after all that happened that moment, it was certainly the best birthday Sakura had. It was filled with everything she could ever wish for. Naruto was there, her parents were there, and Sasuke was with her even in just the smallest amount of time. Truly, that rooftop was making miracles every time the three of them were there together.

And then, the day ended leaving a big trace of Sakura's big day from a smile…

--

She was panting again. It has been a long time she'd wake up in a state like that. Right after her birthday, she'd never thought that more unexpected things would come up one by one. But this wasn't just one of those ordinary unexpected events. This one was worse. And it wasn't even clarified as "unexpected". It was… _frightful_.

_No…i-it…it can't be…_she gasped from the moment she recalled her dream. _I…I can't…_

It wasn't the dream she kept seeing from the past. It was way different. And it wasn't a dream either. It was a nightmare. And she didn't want to remember this nightmare. No… Because she didn't want her time to end.

Suddenly, upon hearing her best friend's voice, she recovered her breathing and slowly stood up. The season was spring, and it was almost the end of the second semester. They were going up to 3rd year high school. But Sakura feared for this after she saw that nightmare, because for her, she might not even become a 3rd year high school student. So she had to hurry. She had to move quickly, _because her time was running out…_

Naruto waited for her and she quickly came out. She was wearing the silver clip and a simple morning smile. Naruto returned the smile and held her hand – it was their daily routine. Sakura tried to push those frightening thoughts away and ordered herself to keep calm and don't show the evidence in her eyes – anxiety, that is. So they walked through the school gates only to find Lee waiting. He had a much worried face than Sakura. The two looked at him with confusion.

"Lee-san, what's wrong?" Sakura approached him.

All of the sudden, Lee quickly bowed and revealed a small present box in his hands. Sakura jumped in shock and Naruto as well. Sakura asked for the meaning as she took the box and Lee slowly looked at her with teary-eyes. Then, he knelt down almost as if he was begging, or maybe he was.

"L-Lee-san?!"

"Oh, Sakura-san! Please forgive my carelessness. I did not know that yesterday was your birthday." Lee exclaimed.

Sakura blinked as she now knew why. Then, she smiled and kneeled in front of Lee. She placed her hand on his shoulder and Lee looked back at her.

"Oh, Lee-san. It's not your fault. Don't worry. Naruto didn't know at first, too. So lighten up! And please don't kneel anymore. It's kind of embarrassing." Sakura said as she blushed a little, smiling at him.

Then, Lee recovered and stood up with Sakura. He thanked Sakura for her forgiveness. And Sakura thanked him for the late gift. Naruto joined the two and they continued to walk towards the school. Everyone was busy when they arrived, since in a few days they'll be in another higher level. Sakura tried to join their excitement, and the good thing was Naruto couldn't identify it.

As soon as she sat down on her seat, Sasuke was looking at her. Sakura asked him why. But Sasuke refused to talk. He wasn't looking at her in a weird way. But their was a bit of disappointment in his eyes. Sasuke tried to look away, but he just couldn't. His eyes kept on looking for a reason or a cause, but he couldn't. He wasn't looking at Sakura's face directly, but at her mouth – her smile. He could already identify it the second he saw it. It was a _fake_ one again…

The bell rang and the students went back to their seats. Sakura could feel her heart in pain again as Kakashi-sensei discussed with them about the happening at the end of the month. She didn't want time to continue anymore. She didn't want to feel this again. She never wanted to lose anything or anybody. _But why now?_, she would ask herself. Yes, why now of all times? Her birthday just ended and she finally turned 18. She acquired an overwhelming happiness and a paradise in that world. She finished her mission somehow. But, can't she stay just a little longer?

At that moment she thought of those unbearable thoughts, she never realized that she was crying already. But no one could see this except Sasuke. He gasped at this sight when he was watching her change facial expressions. Sasuke could feel his heart being wrecked into pieces whenever he saw those cold tears of hers. And each sob was destroying his every organ. He wanted to touch her, but he could see that she wasn't noticing herself crying as well. But he had to. It was agonizing to see her like that.

"Oi." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura recovered and at last discovered that she was crying. How embarrassing that was. Then, as she recalled who woke her up, it was Sasuke. She looked at him with embarrassment. And it looked like she was about to cry again. But Sasuke was looking at her with serious eyes. He managed to hide the grief he felt a moment ago. And Sakura completely wiped her face. Sasuke was now asking her about her tears silently. Sakura just shook her head and forced another smile to Sasuke. Disappointing for Sasuke, he wanted to tell right then to stop faking her smile. But he couldn't. Something was stopping him again. So he had to accept it. Maybe later he could talk to her privately and ask her everything.

Then, recess came.

As Sakura was about to stand, Sasuke tight grip on her hand caused her to sit down again. This was trouble, Sakura thought. Sasuke was the only one who could see through Sakura. And now that he saw her crying like that, and she presumes it was because of the thoughts that came to her, she knew that Sasuke could obviously see that she wasn't as enthusiastic as their classmates.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Sakura looked at him with a bit of her true expression.

Sasuke just glared at her with serious eyes. After a few seconds, Sasuke stood up and Sakura didn't have a choice but to stand as well. But his grip wasn't tight anymore. It was just a normal pressure. Sasuke walked and Sakura was pulled to follow him. Sakura saw that Naruto was looking at them with worried eyes. So she showed him a calm smile and was showing reassurance at him. Naruto managed to smile back, but he was still worried. So he followed them at a distance Sasuke and Sakura never noticed. Sasuke kept pulling Sakura in way she didn't get hurt. But she already knew what was bound to happen. She knew that he was going to ask her a thousand painful questions that she could never answer. But it was too late now. She had no choice. After a few minutes of walking towards the same direction, they finally arrived at the most private part of the school and considered as Sakura's miracle-maker place. But that time wasn't one of the days that place couldn't make a miracle. Sasuke closed the door shut and even locked it, making Sakura fear a little. And poor Naruto, he was stuck in leaning his ear on the wooden surface of the door leading to the rooftop. And so…

Sasuke let go of her hand and walked a couple of yards away from her and faced his back to her, just like from hospital. Intensity and harsh silence came between them as the wind blew passing by them. Sakura's eyes were focused downward and Sasuke's eyes were looking up. Naruto couldn't hear anything because no one spoke yet. Until…

"Why?" Sasuke muttered.

"Eh?" Sakura looked at his back.

"Why were you crying… a while ago?" Sasuke slowly looked at her.

"…I…" Sakura looked down again. She knew it. She knew Sasuke would definitely ask her…

"Well?" Sasuke repeated.

"I…I don't know either…" Sakura murmured.

"Don't lie to me. I know there's a reason." Sasuke said in a harsh way he always does. "Besides…"

Sakura looked at him through her eyes, retaining her head's angle.

"…your smile isn't the way it was like before." Sasuke continued, showing a bit of anxiety in his voice.

Sakura closed her eyes in sadness. "I'm sorry…"

"Why? Why were you faking it again?" Sasuke stepped one foot forward. "Answer me!"

Sakura kept her eyes closed and let him speak all the way.

"Answer me, dammit!" Sasuke shouted, letting his impatience get in the way again.

"…" still no response.

"Answer me…" Sasuke took another step. "…Haruno!!!"

Sakura's eyes opened wide at what she heard. _He…He called me…_ Sakura's eyes looked at Sasuke who looked like he wasn't aware of what he was saying again. But he still looked furious. But Sakura didn't care. Was what she heard right? Did he really call him that way? Did he really call her, for the first time? _He…said m-my…Uchiha-san called my…name…!_

Sasuke blinked in confusion as he saw the sudden change in Sakura's facial expression. She was… really smiling.

"Wha?" Sasuke managed to speak.

Sakura was smiling, indeed. And she was blushing a bit. A couple of seconds later, she sighed. Then, her smile didn't fade anymore this time. In fact, it was now as genuine as it was before. And it made Sasuke wonder. He didn't know what happened exactly, but a part of him was happy when he saw Sakura smile again. Sakura looked down again, but the smile remained. Then, she finally spoke.

"Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke blinked.

Then, Sakura flashed a cute smile Sasuke knew Naruto would squeal. And it definitely made Sasuke's heart skip a beat.

"Huh?" Sasuke showed a face of confusion.

After a while, Sakura's head looked down again and sighed heavily. She closed her eyes then opened them again. Sasuke waited as he felt Sakura was about to tell the truth.

"The truth is, actually…" Sakura looked at him. "…everything's fine now."

"Eh?" Sasuke took one step forward.

"Everything's alright now, Uchiha-san. Nothing's wrong. Now that you're here, it's all fine." she continued with the softest way her voice uttered.

"…" Sasuke didn't react. But instead, he sighed and took more steps forward and arrived one foot before Sakura's small figure. "You sure?"

"Yes." she flashed another smile at him. "Thank you…"

"Huh? For what?" Sasuke continued the conversation.

"For calling my name… for the first time…" Sakura blushed, bowing her head again.

Sasuke flinched. Now he gets it. He didn't know that he blurted out her name for a second there. But then, his face was replaced to relief as Sakura looked at him again, smiling. It was finally over. He was so scared of her not smiling. But now, she's truly shining. After that, Sasuke placed his hand on his head and told her that he fully understands now. Maybe those tears didn't matter. Maybe he was just being fooled and fate was playing with him again. Now that he could see her smile, everything was really okay. Nothing mattered anymore. Just her smile…

Sasuke offered her for them to go back to their classroom together, but for some reason, Sakura declined and said she was going to do something in the rooftop for a while. Sasuke didn't force her so he left first. And as he opened the door, he saw an eavesdropping Naruto. And so, a bit of a quarrel happened between them. When Sasuke closed the door, Naruto asked about Sakura. Sasuke told him that Sakura wanted to stay for a little while. He asked if Naruto was going to wait for her and the blonde nodded. So Sasuke left alone, but the relief stayed inside of him, making him smirk in a certain way again. While Naruto stayed by the closed door, Sakura stood in the middle of the rooftop. Wind blew through her hair, and tiny droplets fell on the ground. It wasn't rain. She was crying…again…

_Why…?_ she asked himself, her smile fading. _Why did I have to lie?_

Her knees started trembling and she felt herself weakening again. And as she felt herself at her limit, she fell on her knees and started crying out loud. It made a certain eavesdropper startle outside of the door. Sakura cried and cried as she clenched her hands on the ground. Of course, it was painful. It was painful lying to the person whom you trust and care for. It was painful, unbearable, and agonizing. It was much worse than Sakura's most feared word. It was worse than anything she experienced. Keeping something from the persons she has learned to love – Naruto and Sasuke – was as painful as hell.

But she had no choice. She didn't want them to get hurt either. She'd rather let herself suffer than let them feel her pain. Naruto has done so much for her. She didn't want to burden him so much, especially right now. Sasuke somehow has changed himself for her and she changed him. He was one of those people that Sakura never expected to come to her life that would make her life happier than worsen it. But as she said to herself, there's nothing else she could do. Time was running out and the end of the school was on 31. The day after was 30. And she has to go. She didn't live there. From the first day she arrived, she asked Naruto for a temporary home. _Temporary…_ She said that word without knowing the consequences. She said it without knowing she'd love it here. She said it without knowing she was falling in love with their presence. And now… she had to leave them without any trace…

_I'm sorry…_ she continued to weep alone without knowing that someone who was loving her could hear everything.

_I'm truly…truly…sorry…_

"Sakura…chan…?"

_Naruto…_

"That idiot's in my mind again…"

_Sasuke…_

A pang of pain swept into Naruto and Sasuke spines.

"What the…?" both of them gasped.

.

.

.

_Goodbye…_


	20. Seeing Your Love For The Last Time

**CHAPTER 20: SEEING YOUR LOVE FOR THE LAST TIME**

Morning came and her tears didn't stop from leaking out. Her pillows were drenched in all her crying. She never felt this agonizing. But there was nothing she could do now. She was powerless to stop the sun from coming out. She was powerless to stop time. And she was powerless to stop this pain from coming.

She was Sakura Haruno, a sorceress in a world full of normal human beings. And she has made a decision to leave the world she came from and was born in to travel in a world she was now in: a normal world. She found a person that turned out to be his best friend in the end. He was caring and loving like her parents. He was the reason why she never felt lonely and alone. He stayed beside her and made thousands of promises she couldn't count. He gave her gifts she never considered as gifts but as treasures. He was also her treasure. He helped her in anything he could. And as they went to school together, they met another person she never expected to be one of her treasures too. This blonde was named Naruto Uzumaki.

This next person they met was someone that was harsh in his life. He didn't want to do anything in his life but to fight. Although he was the top student in the school, Sakura wondered how he did it. And soon, he became her worst nightmare, dictating to her the worst word she could've imagined to hear. And came the moment where she managed to dig out all of her courage and slap the honest truth out of him. And that's where their new story began as well. Slowly, this boy never noticed that he was changing because of her presence. He considered her as his one and only source of warmth and strength. And this boy was attracted to her smile as well, just like Naruto. And his heart has confused him since they became close to each other. This person was named Sasuke Uchiha.

She met a lot of persons too. There was Tenten and Hinata, whom she considered as her only girl friends. And there was Lee, who was obviously as caring and loving as Naruto and was clearly in love with her. And there was Kiba, Naruto's friend. And there's Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Ino (somehow), Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Suzuki-san… everyone was dear to her. They were her precious treasures that accepted her not as a sorceress but as what she was. She was a little cherry blossom that aimed for nothing but love from normal people and now, she found it. She acquired it. She has it with her heart. And that was her only goal. But… why?

Why did she have to leave? Why did she have to abandon them? Why now of all times? Why? Why? Why?!

Her eyes opened slowly and she tried to sit up. She could feel herself growing weaker and weaker as her thoughts keep spinning over the same questions. Her tears were traced on her cheeks from crying all night. She didn't see her nightmare, because it was merely just a sign. A sign that was saying her mission is already done, that it was time to go back. "But why?" was the only thing she asked herself. _Why…_

Her face held no expression but tears kept falling from her eyes. She blinked two times, still it won't stop. She sighed. She looked at her surroundings. Her room was what it looked like when she first stepped in this little apartment. All of the furniture and items were properly placed on their positions. And beside her door was the bag she brought along the first time she went in that world. Everything was proper now, only the bed was left. She recalled the day when she and Naruto went to this building for this apartment. Suzuki said that she had to take care of this apartment like it was her own home, and for her it already was. She looked at the keys as both of them walked the stairs and she could still remember the happy face of her blonde best friend when he declared that they were neighbors. She smiled at that memory. But, there was no going back. Everything was prepared and all she had to do was take a bath and walk away.

And that's what she did. She wiped her tears and made bed. She walked towards the bathroom and took a long shower, washing the worries away. She took normal clothes and combed her hair. She wore the same clothes and accessories when she first stepped into this world. Only with two additions: Naruto's gifts – the necklace on her neck and a shining clip on her bangs. She looked at the mirror and observed the changes she had experienced these past 5 months. She couldn't see anything different, just her eyes. They were different in way of tears still building into them. She noticed this and wiped them before they could even fall. Then, she left the mirror and took her bag. But it felt like she was forgetting something. _Oh, that's right._ She took something from her bag: a pen and a paper. She approached the coffee table and wrote on the paper. Minutes passed and she could feel a lump building in her throat again. But she had to stop this. She had to accept that she's a sorceress and nothing more. She wasn't a human being that could live freely in that world. Even though her defense does not know anything about sorcery, it wasn't acceptable. She still had a home to go back to. But her heart was crushing her very soul, telling her that _this_ is home. Home is where Naruto was. Home is where Sasuke was. Home is where her treasures are. But her greatest treasures were in her world. She made a decision. Her family had to go first, even though Naruto and Sasuke and the others were already part of her family.

She finished writing, leaving the pen and paper on the table, where she was sure that her best friend would find eventually. She stood up and straightened herself. She wiped the last of her tears and took a long look at her apartment. It was the last time she'd see this sight, remembering the dream from before. But it was all gone from the past… She sighed one last time and smiled,

"Goodbye…"

--

He was waiting beside her door, not knowing that a presence was gone. He kept tapping his foot with impatience. He knocked again, still no response. He still didn't know…

"Sakura-chan, open up!" Naruto shouted.

Nothing.

"Sakura-chan!!" he repeated.

Still nothing.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!?" he knocked again.

Suddenly, the same pang of pain from yesterday hit him. He stopped his movements and froze in terror. _What was that?_, he asked himself. He couldn't identify this feeling and it made him fear Sakura's condition. Only she could trigger fear and anxiety to him. Wait. Does that mean she's…?

"Oh, crap!!"

He knocked more loudly now and shouted Sakura's name more. He couldn't feel anything. Her presence was nowhere to be found. He couldn't feel her anymore.

"No!! You can't!! Sakura-chan, NO!!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

The door opened as he slammed all of his strength and landed on her floor again. He quickly stood and saw that the apartment was empty. He ran to her bedroom and saw her clothes were gone. He ran out and finally saw a small paper on the coffee table and he took it. He read it… and there… he clenched his fist and a tear fell from his eye.

A figure suddenly came walking to the open door from outside, his eyes searching for someone.

"Oi, dope." It was Sasuke.

Then, the same pang of pain hit him as well as soon as he stepped into _her_ former apartment. He saw a blonde boy standing by the middle of the room and was as still as a statue.

"H-hey. What happened to you?" Sasuke recovered.

Naruto didn't speak. Sasuke approached him and as he was in front of him, he gasped and saw Naruto crying with his eyes focused on a piece of paper he was holding. He'd never seen Naruto like that, seeing him cry that is. But he didn't look at his tears very long. His eyes focused on the same paper as well. But he didn't know why and what was written on it. Sasuke looked around and felt that it was too quiet. He couldn't feel her presence.

"O-oi, Naruto." Sasuke spoke to Naruto.

Naruto moved on his own, startling Sasuke a bit. Naruto dragged his vacant hand into his eyes and wiped the leaking tears and smirked in front of Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"She's gone." Naruto whispered, being straightforward.

"What!?" Sasuke gasped.

"Heh, I knew it. I knew she'd leave without telling us." Naruto shook his head.

"Give me that!" Sasuke snatched the paper and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_When you read this, I'll be gone. I've recently discovered that my mission here is done. After my birthday, I had a dream of myself telling me that it's over, it's done. I've come to this world with a reason and you know what that is. I've come to search for a normal love and I found it, firstly from you. I've come to love normally, and I don't know how to tell you this but, I love you Naruto. I love you so much, but I know we can't be. I love Lee-san as well. I love Hinata and Tenten and all of our classmates. I love you all guys but I'm really sorry for leaving without anything to say. I'm just a coward, remember? Uchiha-san said so himself… Oh, that's right. Uchiha-san… Naruto, as my best friend and my best man, will you do me one favor? If Uchiha-san looks for me, tell him everything. Tell him thank you and sorry. Tell him that I really appreciate the times we were together. Tell him that I understood everything about his reason of holding my hand. Tell him that I was glad to be his warmth. Tell him… tell him that I'd be willing to be his source of strength and warmth. But mostly, I just can't say this out loud but will you tell him that I… tell him that I really, really-_

Sasuke gasped at the last sentence and Naruto just looked at his reaction.

It was painful for Naruto, of course. He wasn't the one Sakura was pertaining to those certain last three words. He wasn't the one Sakura chose to be with forever. He was just her best friend. But he appreciated it the same time. He finally heard – rather, read – Sakura's words of her loving him. He finally saw the words "I love you, Naruto.". But it was a simple "I love you" and it wasn't as romantic as she'd address to the certain Uchiha in front of him. And as he waited for his reaction, he finally got it.

Sasuke's eyes were wide open. And one tear fell from his eye. Naruto could see his hands trembling. But he knew Sasuke wasn't angry. He felt the same way Naruto did. Sad and Lonely and Broken-hearted. And they both lost the girl they both loved. Yes, _both_ of them. Naruto knew this from the moment he laid eyes on Sakura's smile at him. Naruto knew Sasuke was falling slowly into her love. But Sasuke was just a thick-headed guy and wouldn't admit and even kept denying it. Naruto smiled at the memories he recalled, especially back at Christmas…

"So…" Naruto finally spoke.

Sasuke recovered and slowly looked at Naruto.

"…what're you gonna do Sasuke?"

"I-I… I don't…" Sasuke looked back to the paper.

Naruto waited.

"I…" he sighed. "I don't deserve her… I just don't." he added. And for the first time, Naruto saw the side he'd never seen from Sasuke before.

_Maybe this is why Sakura-chan fell for you…_ he thought, seeing Sasuke's rare expression.

"You deserve her more, Naruto. I… I just can't have her. You're her best friend. Why didn't she just fall for you?! Why me?! Of all people, why?" Sasuke continued, and it looked like he was about to cry too.

Suddenly, Naruto punched him (but not too strong).

"W-wha?!" Sasuke looked at him as soon as he recovered his stance. "What'd you do that for?!"

"You're the idiot, Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted.

"Eh?" Sasuke blinked.

"You're the idiot one, Sasuke, you know that?! She already confessed and yet you still don't want her?!!" Naruto shouted more, and then he took Sasuke's collar and stared at him with furious eyes. "You saying you don't want her? You saying you don't love her?!! YOU SAYING YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET HER GO WITHOUT TELLING HER THE SAME WORDS SHE CRIED TO SAY?!?!"

Sasuke stared back at Naruto who was crying now. It's true, Naruto knew. Sasuke couldn't deny it anymore. She was in his heart now. And he fell for her warm smile. He loved her…

Sasuke looked down and Naruto grew weak, sobbing, and he let go of his collar. Sasuke just looked at Naruto and he could feel his suffering. Because he knew this dope was in love with her too. But he was letting her go for this Uchiha. Because Naruto knew Sakura would be happier with Sasuke. He was her best friend, and her happiness was his first priority as he always told himself. Naruto was a great guy and he was the best person anyone could be friends with. Sakura was lucky to be with this dope, Sasuke always thought. But it would just become painful for both of them if he didn't do it. Sakura was one girl, and there were two of them. She only had to pick one. And Naruto volunteered to be the one who loses, so Sasuke won. But… still… why Sasuke?

No. It didn't matter anymore. Naruto is already giving him a chance. And Naruto was right. He didn't want Sakura to walk away and leave without knowing his true intentions.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto was still sobbing, not showing his face to Sasuke. But he managed to order him to go. Naruto managed to choke out the place where Sakura arrived. Even though they knew that Sakura might be gone, it might be a hunch that Sakura was still there, in where Naruto pointed out. So Sasuke has to hurry up. But when Sasuke was about to run, Naruto caught his arm and looked at him with teary-eyes.

"I'll let you have her… but you better not hurt her, Sasuke-baka." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke nodded and ran fast as Naruto let his arm go. Naruto was now alone. Sakura finally found her love. Sasuke finally knew his feelings. Does that mean Naruto's nothing anymore? No… maybe he isn't. He is Sakura's best friend remember? He's not a "nothing". He's actually a treasured person in Sakura's life. So he shouldn't mope. He shouldn't regret everything. At least, she was happy.

_Yeah…I know…_

--

There she stood in the middle of the grass field where she arrived before. It brought back so many memories just thinking about her first day. But no, she has to stop. It's time to let it go and move on. She's finally going home. And she achieved her goal. But, even so… no matter what she said, it'll never change that she made memories there and it'll never change the fact that it would just be painful to leave them: Naruto and… _Sasuke…_

"No! J-just stop, Sakura!!" she shouted to herself. She slapped her cheeks a bit and it woke her to reality. "Just… stop…"

She had to continue no matter what. Her parents were already waiting from the other side. So she had to… no matter what…

She raised her hand forward and closed her eyes. She did exactly what she did when she was about to transport herself in this world. Oh, how time passed so fast…

_No! No! No! Sakura, no!_ She shook her head and got back to concentrating.

She recalled the words her mother taught her before. It was the only spell she knew. She had to remember it. But her memory from the other world was being blocked by the happier ones she spent there with Naruto and Sasuke.

_C'mon, Sakura. Don't forget. You're a sorceress. Just quit it…_

She cleared her throat and started recalling the last memory she had with her mother.

_Got it…_

And so, she started concentrating her powers and spoke the spell…

"With a sorcerer's hand,  
Transport me to where I wish.  
Magic of my hands, vision in my eyes,  
Grant this spell from the words of my lips!"

"SAKURAAA!!!"

"Huh?!" Sakura turned her head slowly to the other direction upon hearing the voice she loved. But wait… What was he doing there? He wasn't supposed to be there!!

"SAKURA, WAIT!!" he continued to shout as he ran towards her quickly.

"N-no…it…it can't be…" Sakura kept shaking her head.

It was Sasuke, calling her first name for the first time. He was running fast. And he was a few meters away from her. Sakura gasped when she saw him. She was happy to see him, but this wasn't the time to have him beside her either. She already said the spell and her magic was already working. Sakura shouted "Stop!" but Sasuke kept running. Anxiety and happiness was seen on his face as his aim to see her was still there.

"Sakura, please, stop!!" Sasuke panted.

Sakura could hear the magic on her hands. She was really going, and she can never stop it. It was too late for Sasuke, she thought. Sasuke arrived a yard away from Sakura and stopped to catch his breath. Sakura just looked at his figure and didn't know what to do. She could already feel a lump on her throat and tears building in her eyes.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. "…no…"

"Stop, please…" Sasuke panted, slowly looking at her.

As soon as Sakura saw his eyes, she gasped in shock and tears finally fell from her eyes. In Sasuke's eyes, she finally saw everything – his words, his pleads, his feelings… his love. And she couldn't believe it. Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke… loves her…

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

"No, please, Uchiha-san. Don't…" she kept whispering, and Sasuke could hear it clearly.

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke gulped.

This was it. This was his only chance of telling her. This was his last sight of her beautiful smile. But she wasn't smiling. She was happy, but she was crying. And it made it difficult for him to speak. Her tears were leaking out fast and it was making him cry inside as well. He loved Sakura so much he didn't want anything to happen to her. He didn't want to lose her. But if it's too late, he'd rather tell her everything right then.

"Uchiha-san…" Sakura begged as she closed her teary eyes.

"DON'T LEAVE ME, SAKURA HARUNO!!!"

"…!" Sakura's eyes opened wide. "H-huh?"

"Don't leave, Sakura! Please don't leave me…" he was crying now, something Sakura has never seen.

It was all confusing for Sakura, she didn't know why. She could sense Sasuke's heartbeat and she could tell Sasuke's honesty. But it was painful and confusing. She didn't want this to continue. No, she didn't want this to happen. It was just too much for her to handle. The agony and pain was returning and she couldn't stop the tears anymore. Sasuke could hear her loud sobs and hicks.

"No… no…" Sakura kept shaking her head.

"Sakura, listen to me. I'm telling the truth. You wanna know why?!" he shouted. Then, he walked towards the trembling Sakura and in a quick pace, he took her hand and pulled her towards him forming a tight hug from him.

"…!"

"It's because I love you, Sakura." He was now whispering in her ear. "I love you so, so much. You're my only warmth. You're my only light and strength. I don't want to be cold anymore. All I could do when you're here. I can stop myself from hitting and kicking when you're here. I can be myself, even just for a little while, only when it's for you. Everything is better when you're right here beside me." He tightened his hug, even though he could see the glittering sparkles behind Sakura, ready to take her. "You're the only one who changed me. You made me a person, Sakura. You made me an important being in this universe because of your smile."

"M-my… smile?" Sakura asked between her sobs.

"Yeah, your smile. Do you know? Whenever I see you cry, it's so painful, it hurts. It's much painful than anything I felt in my life. Seeing your tears kills me that I want to do everything I can just to make you smile again."

"Uchiha-san…"

"You changed me like I was nothing you were afraid of. You looked at me as if nothing happened between us in the past. You talked to me like I'm your best friend." – Sakura twitched – "You smile at me like… like… an angel. You smile like an angel and I'm the devil you changed."

"Uchiha…san…"

"I love you so much that I never want to let you go right now. But…" – Sakura blinked – "…I already know were separated by this stupid dimension line thing. But even so…I don't care." Sasuke pulled away and looked at her.

"Eh?"

"Because I know you won't forget about me. Because I know you'll always remember this stupid Uchiha Sasuke that changed because of you."

Sakura managed to smile.

"Finally, I saw your smile." Sasuke then leaned on Sakura's forehead and kissed it tenderly. "I never thought I'd meet someone like you. I thought everything was lost, and nothing mattered anymore. But I guess I was wrong."

Sakura hugged him back.

Both of them were crying, sobbing. Sakura could feel herself fade away. And it was making her cry more.

"Uchi-"

"And…" he interrupted. "…don't call me Uchiha-san anymore."

"S…Sasuke…kun…"

Sasuke placed both his hands into her face. Sakura brought her hands to take his. Sasuke was slowly leaning into her face. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening that moment. But it was all true. Love really is a mystery, even to her…

And then, in the slowest pace of time, Sakura closed her eyes as soon as her warm lips felt cold ones. Finally, Sasuke and Sakura kissed each other so lovingly. Both savored each second their lips were in contact. Sasuke could feel her sobs from his mouth. He was trying to stop himself from crying. But this was just too precious. Sakura and Sasuke finally accepted each other and sealed their love through this kiss. All of this was so real and true. Sakura's hands slowly went to Sasuke's back and pulled him closer, trying to value each detail of their first kiss. Sasuke did the same, wrapping his arms around her, letting her warmth surround him again for the last time. Sakura loved Sasuke. Sasuke loved Sakura. Both of them loved each other so much that this kiss wasn't enough. Sasuke wanted to make more memories of him with Sakura, and at least with Naruto. He didn't care if he was damn selfish. All he cared about was her and only her. He wanted her to stay at that way, smiling for him and warming him. Sakura thought the same. She wanted to stay as well. But they both knew about their true lives, Sakura being a sorceress and living in another dimension and Sasuke a normal human living in a normal world. But they both didn't care too. They didn't care if this is what they call "Forbidden Love". After all, "Love conquers all.".

After their long and tender kiss, they pulled away softly. Sasuke looked at her and smiled at the sight – she was crying more.

"Hey… stop crying…please…" he murmured.

"*sniff* no… you *hic* stop…" she muttered.

Both were crying and it felt nostalgic to Sasuke. _Ahh…I see, this was my dream._ It was Sasuke's dream, which he convinced to be a nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't a dream either. He didn't know what this was but he didn't care. All he wanted know is for her to be happy.

"Promise me, Sakura…" they looked at each other. "…please promise me, that you'll come back… you'll come back to me."

Sakura nodded.

"Promise me, Sakura…"

"I…promise…Sasuke…kun…" she sobbed.

Sakura could feel her weight slowly lightening. Sasuke could see her fading slowly. But he still held her face. Because he loved her, he vowed not to let her go no matter what. Sakura could see sadness overcome Sasuke's face. Because she knew as well that she was fading from Sasuke's sight.

_Just one last kiss…_

She looked at him and then, "Sasuke-ku-"

He was fast and he knew what she wanted, because time was running out. Only a few seconds were left and they had to do everything they can. And Sasuke did it.

_Sakura…_

For one last time, Sasuke pulled his cherry princess into a warm and tender kiss. And Sakura lovingly kissed him back. It was their last kiss, they both knew. And it was never going to change the way they feel about each other. Because their love for each other was strong that time and space will never be able to change it. They love each other, and that was enough…

_Sasuke-kun…_

They pulled away softly again, appreciating each detail and every moment their lips could touch.

"I can't believe I fell in love with an idiot like you…" Sasuke smiled at her, still crying.

Sakura smiled back, with his hands caressing her wet cheek.

He leaned forward again, letting their foreheads in contact this time.

"I'll always wait for you, Sakura…" he whispered.

"I love you… Sasuke-kun…"

"I love you too…" he leaned forward more.

Their lips were in contact again for the slightest moment until his love completely disappeared from his cold palm and fingers.

"Goodbye…" he whispered through the cold breeze. "…Sakura."

--

_I promise, Sasuke-kun…_

She felt grass on her skin and a familiar scent of the wind.

_I'll come back to you and only you…_

She slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar atmosphere.

_But for now…_

She sat up seeing her family smiling at her. She blinked two times.

_We must part ourselves from each other…_

"Welcome back, Sakura!" Sakura's mother cried and hugged her.

"We've missed you, dear." Her father joined them.

_This isn't goodbye yet, love…_

"I've missed you too, Mom, Dad." Sakura smiled and hugged them back.

_This is only the beginning…_

"Now come, dear. Let's go back to your home. We're sure you've missed it as well!"

She followed them.

As she watched them walk in front of her, her smile never faded – just like what _he_ said, because he knows her better now than anybody else. She knew he would wait for her as well. Sakura knew him now, because they loved each other. Love was strong and they both knew that the distance between their dimensions would never separate their feelings for each other.

Sakura looked at the sky, hoping Sasuke was looking at it too. And he _was_ looking, smiling. Sakura swore she could still hear Sasuke's heartbeat. She placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. _Sasuke-kun's heart…is mine as well…_

"Yes… this is only beginning…" she whispered to her heart, knowing her one and only love can hear it.

…_this is only the beginning…_

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Sakura."

…_of our love-at-last-sight story…_

The End


	21. Authouress's Last Words yay!

Oh hey guys. It's been a while since I updated anything on my fanfiction account. Well, it's my fault so nobody panic. Haha. And I'm not dead, sheeesh...

Anyways, I just want people to understand that **Love At Last Sight**'s sequel is still on-going, to be precise, it's still not done. I'm really, really, terribly sorry, especially to those who've been waiting for a very long time. It's really hard to continue it with all the fuss I've been doing with my life. I never knew a graduating student would be so hard, since I write them a little easy. Haha.

Well, I also like to thank those people who continue to read my works, even though they're lame and lousy and a little dense and shallow.

But I promise that **Love At Last Sight** will really have its sequel. But for **Existence**, sorry for the expectations and disappointments, but I decided not to make its sequel anymore. I just re-read it (and boy, how shallow my grammar was back then LOL) and realized that it's already fine as it is—Sasuke's POV and all.

To be honest, I'd like to share a little dilemma I'm having with **Love At Last Sight**: I can't seem to pick a good title for its sequel. I wrote three, and I just can't choose between them. LOLOLOL. I didn't think it'd be this hard to pick a title for a fiction story. Haha.

Oh, and here's another. It seems that people didn't like OCs in fanfics, huh? In my last fanfic, **A Maiden's Memory**, it didn't really made a click, did it? Well, it's alright. I didn't really expect much of it either. I just thought Neji would need a girl like her (Natsuki's my OC, btw). But frankly, with my hands up, I support NejiTen. So stop pairing her with Sakura and Hinata. Oh please...

Lastly, again, I want to thank people for reading my other works. Sorry, sorry, oh I'm terribly sorry, for disappointing a lot of people for discontinuing **Existence**'s sequel. Sorry, sorry, sorry!

And to wrap this up, I promise you, and I really do, that **Love At Last Sight** will be updated once more in a few weeks (or months) for me to announce the sequel's title. Yay!

Thanks,

jisusa-chan


End file.
